Days of Our Lives
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Série de dias perdidos na passagem de tempo entre o final de Relíquias da Morte e o Epílogo.
1. 20 de Agosto de 1998

**Days of Our Lives**

**Sumário**: Série de dias perdidos na passagem de tempo entre o final de Relíquias da Morte e o Epílogo.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertence e não ganho nada, além de noites não dormidas e a satisfação de conseguir escrever algo sobre Harry Potter após tanto tempo.

**Aviso**: alguns fatos podem estar mudados – profissões e coisas do tipo. Não é necessária a leitura do capítulo anterior, para compreender o próximo – embora seja apreciada. Há uma ordem cronológica entre um capítulo e outro, mas não interfere em nada, realmente.

Como vocês irão notar, cada capítulo começa com o trecho de uma música. Não necessariamente se encaixa com a idéia do capítulo. Foi parar aí mais pelo fato de ser a música que estava tocando no momento da escrita.

Uma última coisa; ando meio enferrujada quando se trata de escrever fics de Harry Potter, e só leio fics em inglês, atualmente – quando leio. Admito que esqueci a tradução da maioria dos termos e dos nomes, então quando soubê-los em português – e se gostar da sonoridade -, ele aparecerá em português. Se não lembrar, ou a sonoridade me parecer melhor em inglês, permanecerá no original.

Espero que gostem e comentem para me falar o que acharam! Se quiserem alguma cena em especial, é só deixar um pedido no comentário, e se eu conseguir desenvolver, eventualmente irá aparecer aqui.

Boa leitura e espero que gostem! (:

**Capítulo Um**

**20 de Agosto de 1998**

_**Signaling**_

_**(Sinalizando)**_

_**To bring you home**_

_**(Para lhe trazer para casa)**_

_**Always warning**_

_**(Sem**__**pre avisando)**_

_**You'd find the **__**love of your life**_

_**(Que você encontraria o amor de sua vida)**_

_**Did you need it? Did you want it?**_

_**(Você precisava disso? Você queria isso?)**_

_**Was the road too long?**_

_**(A estrada era muito longa?)**_

**Did You Need It – Adam Lambert**

O mundo mágico estava em frenesi: Lorde Voldemort finalmente perecera. Os bruxos e bruxas mais velhos puderam, afinal, descansar e suspirar em alivio. As últimas duas décadas e meia havia sido um verdadeiro pesadelo, com a constante ameaça que o bruxo das trevas sempre representara e, de algum modo, sempre representaria. Coletânea

Corujas viajavam por toda Londres sem descanso, e os bruxos não se importavam em expor seu mundo ao saírem para a Londres Muggle usando suas vestes longas e incomuns.

O cenário lembrava muito aquele de dezesseis anos atrás, quando Harry Potter sobrevivera à maldição da morte. Só que dessa vez, a comemoração era muito mais animada: Harry Potter destruíra, para sempre, Lorde Voldemort.

O Profeta Diário trabalhava freneticamente, esquecendo-se por várias semanas da sua freqüência, e publicando várias edições no mesmo dia, listando os nomes dos bruxos desaparecidos, dos bruxos que não sobreviveram. Listando todos aqueles que tiveram uma participação efetiva na batalha final e, finalmente, listando o nome dos Comensais da Morte que morreram, que já estavam sob custódia ou os que ainda estavam foragidos.

O Pasquim fizera uma edição especial – e, provavelmente, a mais séria de toda sua história – recontando toda a trajetória daquela guerra, desde o momento em que Tom Ridlle fora reconhecido como uma verdadeira ameaça pela comunidade bruxa, tantos anos atrás. Na última página, após um detalhado relato de como havia sido a última batalha, havia um longo e genuíno agradecimento à Harry Potter por ter dado um final definitivo a tão duradoura guerra.

Alguns repórteres – Rita Skeeter e outros do mesmo nível – frequentemente conseguiam publicar artigos trazendo à tona a possibilidade de essa queda do Bruxo das Trevas ser temporária, como a primeira havia sido.

A comunidade mágica estava tão afobada com as novidades, que ninguém dava atenção aos artigos pessimistas. Todos queriam comemorar, todos queriam comentar, todos queriam rir. Todos estavam aproveitando a incrível sensação de alivio que se apossara de seus corpos no momento em que as maravilhosas notícias começaram a se espalhar pela comunidade.

Mas ninguém parecia se lembrar do bruxo que tornara possível todo esse frenesi: Harry Potter. Todos lhe eram eternamente gratos, e fizeram questão de mostrar isso através dos jornais e por concordarem profusamente que o jovem merecia uma Ordem de Merlin.

Porém, se fossem questionados sobre o paradeiro d'O Eleito, ninguém saberia dizer e, quase um mês e meio depois da batalha final, o Profeta Diário trouxe exatamente essa questão à tona, quando redigira mais uma nota de agradecimento ao bruxo.

Resmungando sob a respiração, Harry Potter soltou o jornal sobre a pequena escrivaninha e recostou-se melhor no espaldar da cadeira, um olhar contemplativo no rosto, enquanto levava o copo de Firewhiskey aos lábios.

Ele provavelmente pareceria um covarde se todos soubessem o que acontecera consigo. Ele se escondera. Colocara o rabinho entre as pernas e correu para se esconder em uma das muitas propriedades que seus pais tinham lhe deixado, na Londres Muggle.

Ele aproveitara o momento em que os Weasleys e Hermione estavam lamentando as mortes de Fred, Remus e Tonks; colocara a varinha no bolso, se soltara de Madame Pomfrey, garantindo-lhe que estava bem e que todo o remédio que precisava era ar fresco, e escapara.

Ele usara a passagem do terceiro andar para correr até Hogsmead e, de lá, aparatar para o Beco Diagonal. A primeira noite ele passou n'O Caldeirão Furado, antes de se dar conta de que seria impossível não ser incomodado ou, o que ele realmente queria; seria impossível não ser notado.

Por isso, antes que os jornais começassem a circular, Harry tomou um café da manhã rápido e rumara em direção ao Gringots. Ele tomara seu tempo lá, lendo cada um dos títulos de propriedades seguros em seu cofre, e escolheu a propriedade mais afastada que conseguiu encontrar, antes de pegar todo o ouro que conseguiria carregar naquele momento.

Após converter metade desse ouro para o dinheiro Muggle, ele saíra para a manhã ensolarada de começo de verão. Pelas risadas altas de todos os bruxos e bruxas presentes, ele soube que a notícia da queda do Lorde das Trevas finalmente fora publicada.

Ele desceu a escadaria de mármore do banco, disposto a caminhar o mais rápido possível na direção do ponto de aparatação mais próximo, a cabeça baixa, rezando para todos os santos que não fosse reconhecido.

Por um momento, ele pensara que conseguiria sair dali sem ser visto. Mas um panaca bêbado trombara nele e estava pronto para lhe amaldiçoar, quando seus olhos vidrados pelo álcool se fixaram em seu rosto.

Harry resmungara um pedido de desculpas e estava prestes a retomar sua caminhada quando o bruxo gritara seu nome para o mundo todo ouvir. Pânico lhe tomara quando viu todos aqueles rostos estranhos se virando, sorridentes e surpresos, em sua direção.

Sem se importar em como pareceria, simplesmente disparara em direção ao ponto de aparatação mais próximo e saíra de lá. Aquela foi a última vez que qualquer membro do mundo bruxo lhe vira.

E até então ninguém havia questionado isso. Isso é, até essa edição do Profeta ser publica. Agora, Harry seria capaz de apostar todo seu ouro que o único assunto do dia seria seu paradeiro.

- Justo quando eu preciso ir ao banco, esses idiotas decidem me ferrar. – resmungou consigo mesmo, antes de terminar seu copo de bebida e se erguer.

Ele devia ter convertido todo o ouro que retirara do banco, ao invés de apenas metade. Ele precisaria de dinheiro, e logo, se não quisesse passar fome. Suspirando, jogou o jornal na lixeira ao lado da escrivaninha e pegou o copo, pronto para levá-lo até a cozinha, quando um estalo aguçou seus sentidos.

Tirando a varinha do bolso, ele prestou atenção a todos os barulhos da casa; mais um estalo e este vinha do corredor que levava até a biblioteca, onde se encontrava.

Amaldiçoando sob a respiração, tentou caminhar o mais rápida e silenciosamente na direção da porta, pronto para pular no pescoço de quem quer que estivesse dentro da casa, quando a porta se abriu abruptamente, obviamente o resultado de algum feitiço.

Ofegando, ele parou onde estava e apontou a varinha para a porta no momento em que uma varinha era apontada para si. Por segundos ninguém reagiu, antes de ofegos surpresos serem ouvidos.

- Mas que diabos? – Harry resmungou, abaixando a varinha ao ver Ron parado na porta, os cabelos ruivos mais curtos do que Harry se lembrava, e os olhos azuis arregalados em surpresa.

O corpo alto e esbelto de Ron estava envolto em uma capa de viagem negra de primeira mão, o que Harry achou cair muito bem no amigo.

- Harry! – ele exclamou em resposta, correndo os olhos ao redor, antes de fixá-los no amigo mais uma vez. Os cabelos negros revoltos, um pouco mais cumpridos, a barba rala e os olhos verdes surpresos. – Finalmente te achei!

- Quê? – foi sua sábia resposta. O ponto todo de ter se esgueirado para fora da vida de todos os Weasleys fora para que não precisasse lidar com a culpa que sentia pela morte de Fred e, no entanto, ali estava Ron.

O garoto mais alto sorriu largamente, antes de guardar a varinha na capa e dar um passo incerto na direção de seu melhor amigo.

- Você esteve aqui esse tempo todo? – ele perguntou em tom de conversa, olhando ao redor, parecendo interessado na quantidade de livros que estava ali. Harry se sentira da mesma maneira quando pisara na biblioteca pela primeira vez, se perguntando por que James e Lily deixariam tantos livros em um lugar que, era óbvio, não pretendiam passar muito tempo.

Mas depois ele apenas decidiu que, talvez, eles se esconderam nessa casa por um tempo, antes de irem se esconder em Godric Hollow sob o feitiço Fidelius.

- Eu... – Harry piscou, os olhos incapazes de saírem da figura do amigo. – Ron, que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

O ruivo piscou algumas vezes, confuso, focando o moreno.

- Vim lhe procurar, obviamente. – respondeu e Harry quase rosnou em frustração.

- Consegui concluir esse tanto sozinho. – resmungou em resposta, embora seu tom ainda deixasse claro que não queria ser rude. – Quis dizer, por que você estava me procurando.

Ron riu, e deu mais um passo em sua direção.

- Cara, você está um mês e meio atrasado. – foi a resposta e o tom dele deixava claro que ele esperava que Harry soubesse do que ele estava falando. O que ele não sabia, é claro.

- Atrasado para o quê? – sua voz deixou claro toda a frustração que estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Para o treinamento de Auror, é claro. – o ruivo respondeu, apontando para si mesmo. Harry finalmente correu os olhos pela capa do amigo, vendo o símbolo da Academia Britânica de Aurores impresso na altura do peito.

- Oh. – piscou, voltando a focar o rosto do amigo. – Achei que você fosse ser jogador de Quadribol.

Ron deu de ombros.

- Mudei de idéia. – suspirou drasticamente, e girou os olhos. – Ser goleiro não é minha praia.

Harry ergueu uma única sobrancelha.

- E ser um Auror é? – Ron riu perante o tom irônico do amigo, mas não disse nada.

Minutos de silêncio se passaram, e Harry se perguntou por que Ron não estava gritando consigo ainda. Era sua culpa que ele tinha perdido um irmão, pelos demônios!

- Er, Ron? – chamou vários minutos depois, nos quais apenas observara o garoto mais alto andar até uma prateleira e ler os títulos dos livros. Sabia que o outro não tinha desenvolvido um súbito interesse pela leitura, era mais um modo de evitar o constrangimento do silêncio.

Os olhos azuis focaram o último herdeiro dos Potter.

- Sim?

Harry desviou os olhos e torceu os dedos, de repente pensando em como ele era patético por estar agindo como uma garotinha amedrontada.

- Você não era suposto a estar gritando comigo? – perguntou de vez, as palavras se embolando. Se Ron havia entendido do que ele estava falando, não deixou transparecer.

- Por que deveria? – foi sua resposta, dando as costas para os livros, claramente agradecido pela distração. – Até onde eu sei, você tem todo o direito de querer se isolar do mundo.

- Quê? – de repente, Harry se viu considerando a possibilidade de ter caído em uma dimensão paralela. – De que diabos você está falando?

Ron pareceu confuso.

- Estou falando de você ter sumido no ar. – explicou, escorando na estante e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Aliás, pensando melhor, eu provavelmente deveria estar gritando com você por causa disso. Hermione ficou histérica quando nos demos conta que você não estava por perto. Mamãe quase teve um ataque do coração perante a possibilidade de algo mortal ter lhe acontecido. – um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto de seus lábios. – Ginny quase explodiu o lugar, procurando por você.

- Oh. – foi tudo o que conseguiu formular perante essas informações. Quase um minuto se passou em silêncio, antes dele balançar a cabeça. – Não era a isso que me referia.

Ron pareceu curioso quando lhe olhou.

- Mesmo? – perguntou e Harry apenas assentiu. O ruivo franziu o cenho. – Bem, então não sei por que mais deveria gritar com você.

Harry achava que era bastante óbvio. Suspirando, escondeu as mãos nos bolsos da calça que usava e se balançou sobre os calcanhares, pensando. Ele não sabia como agir nessa situação; um Ron irritado e histérico ele sabia lidar, mas um Ron calmo e centrado era algo novo. E Harry não sabia se o amigo estava ignorando o fato de ter perdido um irmão por sua causa, ou se ele realmente não lhe culpava por isso – o que o Menino Que Sobreviveu achou ser uma possibilidade muito remota.

Suspirando, fixou os olhos no queixo de Ron.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse por fim. Viu o maxilar do amigo ficar tenso, mas sabia que precisava tirar isso do seu sistema agora, ou não teria coragem falar o que era preciso mais tarde. – Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com Fred. Eu não deveria ter deixado vocês se envolverem nessa guerra, principalmente não nessa batalha. Não depois do que aconteceu naquela noite, quando vocês me tiraram da casa dos Dursleys. Eu deveria saber que essa batalha era apenas minha...

- Harry...

O ignorou.

- Eu não deveria ter permitido que você e Hermione viessem comigo. – continuou, finalmente criando coragem de fixar os olhos do amigo, não se surpreendendo ao encontrar dor nas íris azuis. – Fred e George já queriam se envolver em uma batalha que não era deles, sem precisar desse tipo de motivação. O irmão caçula se envolvendo tanto na guerra e eles, em casa, sentados sem poder fazer nada.

- Harry.

- Não foi certo aceitar que você fosse comigo, Ron. – a cada palavra que saia de sua boca, era como se uma tonelada fosse retirada de seus ombros. – E, talvez, não foi certo simplesmente sumir depois que tudo acabou, mas eu... Eu não poderia simplesmente ficar por perto, e esperar que vocês continuassem me aceitando, quando é claro que a culpa pelo que aconteceu com Fred é mi...

- Harry! – Ron quase gritou, fazendo o moreno se encolher levemente e fechar a boca, esperando a raiva que previra pelo último mês. Ron puxou o ar com força e passou uma mão pelo cabelo. – A não ser que você tenha uma marca negra no seu braço, a culpa pelo que aconteceu com Fred não é sua.

- Mas... – tentou, porém o olhar duro que Ron lhe lançara o fez se calar.

- Eu admito que no começo eu te culpei por um monte de coisas. – ele encolheu os ombros. – Mas, hey, isso não é uma surpresa, certo? Afinal, esse sou eu, sempre culpando a pessoa errada. – riu da própria piada. – E, talvez, esse tempo que ficamos sem nos ver, era necessário para que eu colocasse as coisas em perspectiva, e percebesse... Percebesse que nem tudo o que deu errado nessa guerra deveria ser sua culpa.

- Fred ter morrido... Bem, estávamos em guerra. Vidas sempre serão perdidas, por mais que nenhum de nós aceite isso. - ele respirou fundo novamente. – Mas, Harry, como a morte de Fred pode ter sido sua culpa? – balançou a cabeça. – Eu sei que nessa cabeça dura que você tem, essa possibilidade faz total sentido. Harry, ninguém te culpa por Fred. Você já fez muito por nós, para que pudéssemos colocar esse peso nos seus ombros, ainda mais por que é uma afirmação sem sentido. Você salvou Ginny, salvou papai. Sabemos que se houvesse a mínima chance de você ter salvado Fred, você o teria feito.

Harry não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Ron nunca fora tão compreensivo, nunca fora tão centrado e racional. Ele sempre tivera a ciência de que a batalha final deveria ter mudado seus amigos, mas ouvir essas palavras de Ron era mais do que ele poderia ter esperado. Era mais do que ele achava merecer.

- Eu... – pigarreou, tentando livrar-se do nó que surgira em sua garganta. Por todo esse tempo ele não se permitira realmente digerir tudo o que havia acontecido. Permitira-se apenas a pensar sobre pessoas que não lhe afetavam tanto quanto os Weasleys lhe afetavam. – Eu aprecio isso. – foi o melhor que consegui.

Ron sorriu largamente.

- É melhor que aprecie mesmo. – disse, mas seu tom deixava claro que era apenas brincadeira. – Agora, o que me diz de irmos para casa? Por que, sério, eu acho que tem alguma coisa morta por aqui.

Harry riu.

[...]

No momento em que seus pés tocaram o solo da propriedade dos Weasley, Harry não conseguiu evitar sentir-se tímido. Ser confrontado por seu melhor amigo era difícil o bastante, e Harry não conseguia imaginar como conseguiria fazer isso com a família toda sem desmoronar.

Ele não sabia o que esperar, e não tinha certeza de como era suposto a agir. Deveria fingir que nada acontecera? Deveria assumir que suas desculpas com Ron eram o bastante? Ou deveria se desculpar com cada um deles por causa de Fred?

Girando a varinha entre os dedos, tentou fingir que não estava preocupado com nada, enquanto seguia lentamente Ron na direção da propriedade. A Toca ainda não estava completamente restaurada, mas fora reformada o bastante para voltar a ser habitável.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Harry direcionou os olhos para as costas do amigo. Ron praticamente o obrigara a voltar, decidindo que seu exílio auto imposto já estava começando a ficar ridículo.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Sabia que, se dependesse de si, só sairia de seu casulo quando extremamente necessário, e nunca confrontaria os próprios demônios sobre toda essa história de guerra.

Sem mencionar que passaria o resto da vida se culpando por mortes que, de repente, ninguém mais achava que ele era o responsável. Descobrir que Ron não o culpava de modo algum levantara um peso de seus ombros maior do que ele tinha percebido carregar.

Sabia que finalmente ser obrigado a confrontar os Weasley iria deixar ainda mais fácil refletir sobre tudo o que não se permitira pensar nas últimas semanas. Ele estava uma bagunça completa e sabia que no momento em que se permitisse desmoronar, demoraria muito para que conseguisse se reerguer. E Merlin sabia como ele iria precisar de ajuda para conseguir fazer isso.

Harry sabia que se fosse tentar fazer isso sozinho, perderia o fígado antes de chegar aos vinte anos. A maior parte de seu dinheiro fora gasto em bebidas alcoólicas de todos os tipos e origens. Como ele ainda não entrara em coma alcoólico era algo que ia além do seu poder de compreensão.

Quando eles estavam quase chegando à porta da casa, Harry parou de caminhar. Ron demorou alguns momentos para perceber que seu amigo não mais o acompanhava, e quando o fez, parou de andar e se virou para ver onde ele estava.

- Harry? – ele chamou com o cenho franzido, parecendo confuso.

Harry voltou a morder o lábio e olhou para o pequeno bosque que havia ali perto, mas não disse nada. Ron voltou os passos que caminhara, parando ao lado do moreno. Olhou brevemente para onde as íris verdes estavam fixas, não encontrando nada fora do comum.

- Harry, qual o problema? – tentou novamente. Harry suspirou pesadamente, passando uma mão pelo cabelo, antes de fixar Ron.

- Tem certeza de que isso é uma boa idéia? – perguntou por fim, decidindo que não se importava se soaria idiota. Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não se importou em falar algo, deixando claro que esperava que Harry elaborasse o que o estava incomodando. – Quero dizer, tem certeza que seus pais... Você sabe... – ele não conseguia pensar em um jeito de verbalizar seus medos sem se sentir um tremendo idiota, então apenas se calou.

O ruivo suspirou.

- Então, o quê? Vamos ter que repassar nossa conversa sobre como nada disso foi sua culpa a cada membro da família que você ver? – perguntou, e Harry desviou os olhos. Ron suspirou, de repente se percebendo desacostumado à teimosia de Harry. – Harry, se eu não te culpo, por que mais alguém culparia? Nós dois sabemos que, de todos, eu sou o mais cabeça dura. – e como doía ter de admitir isso.

Harry se sentiu um pouco irritado, não sabia se consigo mesmo ou com o que o amigo falara.

- Então, o quê? – imitou, levando o olhar para o rosto do homem mais alto. – Você espera que eu faça o quê quando der de cara com sua mãe? Ou com seu pai? Faça de conta que nada mudou? Pelo amor de Deus, Ron, eles acabaram de perder um filho.

Ron balançou a cabeça e pousou uma mão no ombro de Harry, reconfortante.

- Olha, não estou dizendo que está tudo do jeito que você deixou, cara. Todos nós mudamos. A guerra nos mudou mais do que qualquer um queria admitir até toda essa bagunça passar. – apertou o ombro do moreno. – Não é fácil para você, eu entendo. Mas por que se afastar por algo que só você vê como verdade? Eu admito: meus pais estão acabados por causa de Fred. Todos nós estamos. Mas também estamos preocupados com você. Mamãe principalmente. Ela sempre te teve como um filho e, nesse momento, ela quer a família toda reunida.

Harry sentiu uma estranha sensação ao finalmente entender que eles ainda o viam como parte da família.

- Ron...

- Não, Harry. Cale a boca. – ele resmungou, antes de suspirar cansadamente. – Mamãe quer todos seus filhos embaixo da saia, onde ela pode garantir que todos estão bem. Que todos estão se recuperando no seu próprio ritmo, enquanto ela cuida da própria ferida. Papai tem o trabalho para distraí-lo. Mamãe não tem nada, além dos filhos. Ela não quer perder outro filho, Harry, e você goste disso ou não, você se encaixa na categoria de filho de Molly Weasley.

Harry suspirou, derrotado.

- Eu não sei como agir. – admitiu por fim. - Eu devo agir como se simplesmente assumi que tudo está bem? Devo pedir desculpas, mesmo sabendo que vocês nunca realmente me culparam?

Ron sorriu, finalmente entendendo qual era o real problema.

- Oh, essa é fácil. – sorriu. – Deixe mamãe te abraçar e chorar as pitangas. Jure por tudo o que lhe é mais sagrado que tem se alimentado direito, e talvez você queira deixar de lado sua pequena coleção de garrafas vazias, por que sua aparência deixa claro o quão desleixado você tem sido. – Harry apenas deu de ombros. – Aceite tudo o que ela lhe oferecer, isso vai mantê-la ocupada. Depois, enquanto mamãe ajeita as coisas para você, Hermione vai jogar a fúria dela em você. – eles riram. – Você sabe como lidar com Hermione, nada mudou quanto a isso. – deu de ombros. – Meus irmãos estão todos trabalhando agora, mas apenas os cumprimente normalmente, e os deixe guiar a conversa.

Harry assentiu.

- E quanto a Ginny? – perguntou por fim. – Quanto controle de estrago eu preciso fazer?

Ron riu gostosamente.

- Muito. – passando o braço ao redor dos ombros do moreno, voltou a caminhar na direção da casa. – Trate-a como se nada tivesse acontecido entre vocês. Deixe para conversar sobre isso depois. Primeiro, sobreviva à raiva dela.

Harry tremeu só de pensar nisso.

N/A: Esqueci de colocar lá em cima: as atualizações não têm um espaço de tempo pré-determinado. Tenho outras fics pra priorizar, infelizmente, e tenho uma vida fora desse mundo maluco de fanfics, então peço paciência. Por serem momentos aleatórios, não há realmente muita pressão em manter coerência com tudo o que já foi dito antes, mas anyways.


	2. 03 de Julho de 2001

**Capítulo Dois**

**03 de Julho de 2001**

_**Love, Love, Love, Love**_

_**(Amor, amor, amor, amor)**_

_**Is what we want, is**_

_**(É o que nós queremos, é)**_

_**What we want**_

_**(O que nós queremos)**_

_**It's what we really need**_

_**(É o que nós realmente precisamos)**_

_**Yeah.**_

**December – Adam Lambert**

Molly Weasley tinha uma rotina rigorosa, a qual ela nunca deixava de cumprir, muito obrigada. Ela se levantava todos os dias às seis da manhã para preparar o café da manhã de Arthur, de modo que nenhum dos dois precisasse correr para que o homem chegasse na hora ao Ministério.

Às seis e meia ela dava um beijo de bom dia no marido e ia tomar um longo banho, enquanto o deixava comendo e lendo seu jornal. Às sete horas, ela se vestia, arrumava sua cama e descia para a cozinha, onde beijaria seu marido em despedida e lhe desejaria um bom dia no serviço.

Em seguida, limparia a louça que ele havia utilizado e dobraria o jornal, deixando-o no balcão próximo à porta da cozinha, sabendo que um de seus filhos iria querer ler o jornal. Às sete e meia ela começava a preparar o café da manhã de seus filhos e colocava a mesa.

Às oito horas ela iria acordar Ron, por que sabia que ele gostava de passar vários minutos na cama, antes de ter que se levantar. Às oito e quarenta estaria desejando bom dia ao seu filho caçula, enquanto o servia e perguntava se havia algo em especial que ele gostaria de comer antes de sair.

Todos os dias ela o questionava sobre seu relacionamento com Hermione, e como as coisas andavam no Departamento de Aurores. Às nove horas, desejaria um bom dia ao seu menino e o observaria caminhar até a lareira, por onde ele sumiria a caminho do Ministério.

Então, ela se sentava e começava a tomar o próprio café da manhã, sabendo que a qualquer momento sua única filha entraria na cozinha, totalmente vestida e pronta para outro dia no seu último ano do treinamento de medi-bruxa. Elas conversariam sobre amenidades, antes de Molly perguntar como estava o relacionamento de Ginny e Harry. Ela iria rir de alguma trapalhada que os dois faziam, e comentaria que eles eram perfeitos juntos, antes de perguntar se ele já a tinha pedido em casamento.

Ginny sempre fazia alguma piada sobre o assunto e as duas riam bastante, antes de Molly concluir que Harry era um bom rapaz, e precisava do tempo dele, antes de dar um passo tão importante em sua vida. Ginny concordava.

Então, ela lhe avisaria que não ia jantar em casa, por que ia sair com Harry à noite, e provavelmente voltaria antes das dez. Molly lhe desejaria um bom dia de estudos e, às nove e meia observava sua menina sair para o quintal e caminhar até a área de aparatação.

Quando naquela segunda-feira sua menina não apareceu, Molly estranhou. Comendo sua torrada, ela decidiu que talvez Ginny quisesse dez minutos a mais de descanso.

Entretanto, quando o relógio indicava que já era nove e meia, Molly decidiu que isso já era descanso o bastante. Ela tinha que sair agora, se quisesse chegar a tempo de sua primeira aula. Deixando sua xícara de chá pela metade, ela fez seu caminho até o quarto da sua caçula.

Ela bateu três vezes na porta, chamando suavemente o nome dela. Molly ouviu um resmungou sonolento, mas nenhum sinal de que a garota sairia da cama tão cedo. Com um sorriso doce nos lábios, bateu mais uma vez e anunciou que estava entrando.

O quarto estava escuro, graças às cortinas grossas que Ginny insistia em ter, por isso, de pronto, Molly não percebeu nada fora do comum.

- Ginny? – chamou baixinho, antes de acenar a varinha e acender a luz do quarto em uma intensidade menor. Quando seu cérebro finalmente entendeu o que seus olhos estavam vendo, Molly sentiu o rosto esquentar absurdamente.

Se de raiva ou vergonha, nem ela mesma saberia dizer.

Roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto, assim como os vários travesseiros que Ginny gostava de espalhar pela cama. A dona do quarto estava deitada de bruços na cama, parcialmente coberta por um lençol; as pernas nuas estavam a mostras, assim como uma boa parte das costas. Ao seu lado, igualmente nu e igualmente mal coberto, estava Harry.

Os dois estavam ferrados no sono, e Molly sentiu uma vontade absurda de acordá-los aos berros. Ela sempre estivera quase certa de que o relacionamento deles tinha chegado a essa etapa, mas, no fundo, ela ainda era a mãe de Ginny e esperava que sua menininha fosse esperar apenas um pouquinho mais, antes de dar tal passo em sua vida.

De modo geral, Molly estava feliz que ela dera tal passo com Harry, porque sabia que o rapaz era gentil e que ele se importava imensamente com sua menina. Mas isso não impedia sua mente de lhe apontar tudo o que poderia dar errado por causa de uma noite inconseqüente.

Ela ainda não sabia o que deveria fazer, e estava prestes a sair do quarto, e deixar para conversar com os dois mais tarde, quando o Espelho de Duas Fases de Harry começou a apitar quase que alucinadamente. Molly sabia que todos os Aurores recebiam um assim que eram aceitos no departamento; e sabia que o Espelho estar apitando significava que Harry estava atrasado para o serviço.

Antes que pudesse ir muito longe, e sair do quarto antes que um dos dois acordasse, quem quer que estivesse chamando Harry deveria ter seus meios de mudar o feitiço do espelho do moreno, por que logo a voz grossa de Bazzile soou por todo o quarto, fazendo Molly dar um pulo de susto e os dois jovens na cama acordarem em um sobressalto.

Confusos, os dois olharam ao redor e no momento em que Molly fora localizada saindo do quarto, tudo parou. Molly não sabia se simplesmente saia e fazia de conta que nada tinha acontecido, ou se ficava e aproveitava o momento. Ginny estava tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo, e não sabia para onde olhar.

Harry, o pobrezinho, Molly pensou, parecia que tinha sido sentenciado à forca, enquanto olhava para a sogra com o rosto pálido.

- Potter! – o chamado veio novamente, sobressaltando os três mais uma vez.

- É melhor você atender. – Ginny murmurou, enquanto sentava-se na cama e puxava tudo o que podia do lençol para se cobrir. Harry pareceu sair do transe.

- Quê? – murmurou, finalmente tirando os olhos da mulher mais velha e os focando na namorada. Seu chefe o chamou novamente. – Oh. Certo. Eu... É. – ele quase caiu da cama quando se esticou para pegar o espelho na mesa de cabeceira. – Potter. – ele disse, e se perdeu em uma conversa apressada e aos sussurros.

Molly ainda tinha seus olhos na sua filha, que recusava a olhá-la. Oh, bem, isso realmente era constrangedor.

- Eu vou esperá-los na cozinha. – disse por fim, decidindo que era bom dar-lhes alguma privacidade. – Não demorem. – Ginny apenas assentiu.

Molly se virou para sair do quarto e começou a caminhar na direção da porta, não podendo evitar o sorriso que apareceu em seus lábios quando a resposta frustrada de Harry soou pelo quarto todo.

- O quê? É claro que não posso ir agora! – Bazzile esbravejou alguma coisa ininteligível. – Por que minha sogra vai me decapitar, por isso! Que tal me mandar um reforço? Aliás, não. Não mande! Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ficar sem aurores.

Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, finalmente cedeu à risada.

[...]

Se constrangimento matasse, Harry Potter estaria sob sete palmos nesse momento.

De todos os momentos constrangedores que tivera em sua vida, ser pego, nu, na cama da namorada pela mãe da mesma era o pior deles. Ele sabia (!) que ceder aos choramingos de Ginny e ir passar a noite n'A Toca era uma furada das grandes, ainda mais quando eles não tinham conseguido tirar as mãos um do outro o tempo todo.

Sem mencionar que Voldemort, quando comparado à uma Molly Weasley irritada, era brincadeira de criança. Ele queria tanto que Voldemort voltasse _só _para que não precisasse passar pela tortura que seria ter _essa_ conversa com Molly.

- Por que você não me acordou? – resmungou sob a respiração, enquanto terminava de ajeitar a capa do uniforme de auror sobre os ombros. Ginny lhe lançou um olhar mortal, enquanto terminava de colocar um suéter, tendo decidido que não valia mais a pena ir para a aula naquele dia.

- Oh, eu não sei. – foi a resposta mordaz. – Provavelmente foi por que eu queria contar para minha mãe que nós já transamos, e não sabia como falar. Ou talvez por que eu achei que escapar da conversa sobre abelhas e flores quando era criança foi uma burrada, então, hey, ser pega na cama com meu namorado é exatamente o que eu preciso para poder saber como essa conversa se desenrola. – ela jogou um travesseiro contra ele. – Ou talvez seja por que eu também estava dormindo, seu imbecil!

Harry suspirou pesadamente, soltando o travesseiro sobre a cama, antes de caminhar até onde a namorado estava. Passou um braço ao redor do pescoço dela, puxando-a para perto.

- Certo, pergunta idiota. Saquei. – respondeu, antes de beijá-la brevemente. – Isso vai ser embaraçoso, não é? – perguntou e Ginny sorriu, colocando uma mão em sua bochecha.

- Provavelmente. – deu de ombros, antes de abraçá-lo pela cintura, erguendo levemente a cabeça, de modo que ainda pudesse observar o rosto dele. Era incrível como ele tinha ficado mais alto depois que ingressara no treinamento de auror. – Ela provavelmente vai se focar mais na possibilidade de acabarmos tendo um filho antes da hora.

Harry gemeu, antes de apertá-la contra o peito.

- Você me ama? – ele perguntou, e Ginny se sentiu confusa com a mudança súbita de assunto.

- Depende do que você está querendo. – respondeu por fim e Harry choramingou. Choramingou!

- Eu estou é querendo fugir dessa conversa. Me mandar para o Ministério e te deixar lidar com sua mãe homicida.

Ginny deu um passo para trás e fingiu aborrecimento.

- Você acabou de chamar minha mãe de homicida? – Harry hesitou. – Por que eu sei que palavras você, geralmente, usa com essa. – ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas mudou de idéia, voltando a fechá-la. – Então?

Ele suspirou.

- Eu me contento apenas com o homicida. – ele se encolheu quando ela lhe olhou feio. – Ah, qual é! Você é a única filha mulher e eu sou o desgraçado que acabou com sua pureza. E como se isso não fosse o bastante, ela ainda tem provas incontestáveis.

Ginny riu.

- Ela nos viu nus na mesma cama, pelo amor de Deus. – encolheu os ombros. – Podemos alegar que estávamos com calor e, de algum modo, durante o sono, acabamos tirando as roupas.

- Quê? – ele perguntou, parecendo indignado. – Que tipo de desculpa é essa?

Ginny o abraçou novamente.

- Você quer _mesmo _que eu comece a lhe explicar as possibilidades de isso realmente acontecer? Você sabe, do ponto de vista médico.

Ele quase gemeu. Quase.

- Merlin, não. – eles riram e dividiram um breve beijo.

- Ginny! – a voz de Molly chegou até eles. – Estou esperando!

Eles se olharam e, suspirando derrotados, saíram do quarto e caminharam até a cozinha, para o que tinham certeza de ser o fim de suas vidas.

[...]

Aos quarenta e um anos, Natanael Bazzile era o mais jovem chefe que o Departamento de Aurores e Combate Às Artes das Trevas (DACAT) já tivera.

Nascido em uma família Muggle, ele ficara altamente surpreso quando sua carta de Hogwarts lhe fora entregue. A princípio, ele achara que isso tudo era a péssima idéia que alguém tinha de piada.

Até que Albus Dumbledore em pessoa apareceu na sua porta, pronto para provar que essa era a realidade e tirar todas suas dúvidas. Seus pais não pareciam ter certeza de que deixar seu único filho ir para uma – suposta – escola de magia que era chefiada por um velho excêntrico era a melhor decisão a ser tomada.

Mas eles cederam, eventualmente, pelo que Natanael era altamente grato. Ele cursara seus sete anos em Hogwarts com uma facilidade que não esperava de si mesmo. Não possuíra problemas em se adaptar; se não soubesse algo, simplesmente perguntava, sem ter vergonha de estar fazendo um tolo de si mesmo.

Era o aluno mais inteligente de sua turma, tirando nota máxima em todas as provas que já pusera as mãos. Aos doze anos, era o novo Goleiro do time de Quadribol da Ravenclaw por todo aquele ano, antes de decidir que não gostaria de passar seu tempo livre praticando.

Quando sua carta do quinto ano chegou, junto veio a nova responsabilidade: monitor. Ele não pôde evitar sentir-se estupidamente satisfeito consigo mesmo, antes de ir correndo contar aos seus pais, que sorriram e comemoraram sua conquista consigo, falando o quão orgulhosos estavam – ainda que não entendessem completamente tudo o que lhes contava.

No seu sexto ano, a primeira guerra estourara. A princípio ele decidiu não tomar partido, por mais que fossem bruxos como ele próprio que estavam sendo caçados. Ele queria apenas estudar, garantir suas notas e seguir sua vida.

Não muito depois do natal daquele ano, ele recebera a fática noticia que seus pais haviam morrido em um ataque que Voldemort encomendara ao centro da Londres Muggle. Ele quis morrer naquele momento. Então, ele quis sumir do mundo. E, por fim, ele quis que Voldemort e seus seguidores pagassem.

E para isso ele dedicou seus dois últimos anos na escola para aprender ainda mais tudo o que havia para saber. Assim que terminara Hogwarts, se juntou à Academia Britânica de Aurores, já uma das melhores do mundo, e se dedicara de corpo e alma, se formando como o primeiro de sua turma.

Ingressara no departamento como chefe do Esquadrão de Contensão Internacional, uma divisão não mais existente. Graças a sua atuação e de todos os homens e mulheres sob seu comando, eles conseguiram evitar que Voldemort juntasse seguidores pela Europa inteira. Havia alguns focos que eles não foram capazes de conter, mas que sumiram com a primeira queda de Voldemort.

Em 1982 o Esquadrão de Contensão Internacional fora, oficialmente, encerrado. Aos vinte e dois anos fora cogitado para assumir a liderança do DACAT, e depois de quase um mês de especulações e um departamento sem ordem nenhuma, finalmente fora nomeado.

Desde então ele fora conhecido por ser um homem autoritário, que não encorajava nenhum tipo de quebra às regras, por mais fúteis que tais regras pudessem ser, e ninguém ousava a deixar um fio de cabelo contra o que ele dizia.

Quando finalmente conseguira reorganizar o DACAT e o departamento funcionava do jeito que era suposto a funcionar, sem que ele precisasse baforar ordens a cada segundo, ele assumiu algumas aulas n'Academia Britânica de Aurores.

Ainda hoje ele tinha o privilégio de ministrar as aulas teóricas de Estudos Avançados de Poções e Introdução ao Estudo das Artes das Trevas. Mas o que ele realmente gostava de lecionar eram as aulas práticas de Duelo Avançado e Planejamento Estratégico.

Ele tinha orgulho de todas suas turmas, e dava seu melhor para passar todo o conhecimento necessário nos curtos dois anos de treinamento que os aurores recebiam.

Natanael tinha orgulho de dizer que já vira de tudo em sua vida, e que nada mais poderia surpreendê-lo. Isso é, até o verão de 1998, quando recebeu um requerimento para aceitar um novo aluno em suas turmas. Ninguém mais que Harry Potter.

Ele sempre soubera que o jovem Potter gostaria de ser um auror. Natanael sempre se sentira ansioso pelo momento em que Potter finalmente se matricularia na Academia.

Natanael até recebera o pedido de vaga que Hogwarts lhe mandara quando Potter estava no quinto ano. Quando a guerra finalmente terminara, Natanael vira aí sua oportunidade de finalmente instruir o Eleito.

Mas quando as turmas do verão de 1998 se formaram e as aulas se iniciaram, Natanael percebeu que Potter não começaria naquele ano, e se conformou que, talvez, o jovem houvesse mudado de idéia.

Quando recebeu o requerimento do jovem para se juntar às suas turmas, quase dois meses após o inicio das aulas, Natanael sentiu-se indeciso. Ele sabia que não podia autorizar, pois Potter estaria atrás dos seus colegas, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que o jovem possuía a capacidade de se atualizar por conta própria e poderia se sair melhor do que os presentes desde o primeiro dia.

Todos se surpreenderam quando, pela primeira vez em toda sua carreira, Natanael quebrou as regras e aceitou um novo aluno em sua turma. Era arriscado, pois em menos de um mês desde sua aceitação, Potter já seria submetido à primeira bateria de provas. Natanael assumiu que Potter simplesmente iria reprovar na maioria das aulas, e levaria sua reputação junto.

Mas foi com prazerosa satisfação que recebeu a noticia que Harry Potter conseguira tirar a terceira maior nota de sua turma, com apenas um mês de estudo árduo.

Natanael tinha prazer e orgulho e dizer que instruíra Harry Potter em quatro de seus estudos na Academia e que ele fora um de seus melhores alunos.

Quando Potter finalmente se formara e ingressara ao DACAT, Natanael o queria chefiando algo, por isso o colocou como chefe de uma das equipes. Sabia que isso não agradara a maioria dos aurores mais velhos que Potter, principalmente os que ficaram sob o comando dele, mas o jovem não demorou a provar seu valor, ganhando o respeito dos colegas.

Naquele um ano de serviço, Potter era sempre o primeiro a chegar ao departamento e o último a sair. Não faltara nem um dia de serviço, mesmo quando tinha licença médica para fazê-lo, por ter se ferido em alguma missão.

No entanto, foi com irritação que Natanael percebeu que Harry Potter estava atrasado naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Natanael se orgulhava de saber tudo sobre seus funcionários de cabeça. Todos os chefes de equipes tinham que chegar ao departamento às oito e trinta, nem um minuto além.

Ainda assim, lá estava Harry Potter, se apresentando para o serviço às onze e meia da manhã, na maior cara de pau.

Suspirando cansadamente, apenas observou o jovem caminhar miseravelmente até sua estação de serviço, localizada ao lado da estação de Ron Weasley, sendo acompanhado pelos olhares curiosos de seus colegas de equipe.

Natanael tinha uma boa idéia do que deveria ter acontecido, mais pelo que o jovem esbravejara pelo Espelho de Duas Fases, do que por pura dedução. Na noite de sexta-feira, Harry se recusara a ficar no departamento um segundo além de seu horário, comentando alegremente que passaria o final de semana com sua namorada, Ginny Weasley, e só tiraria suas mãos dela no domingo à noite.

Essa manhã, quando Potter respondera seus chamados no Espelho, Natanael tinha certeza de que as paredes rosadas, e o ambiente à meia luz, definitivamente, não pertenciam ao apartamento de Potter.

Quando o ouvira falar da sogra, Natanael soube o que acontecera. Ele já saíra para beber com Harry e Ginny o bastante para saber como esses dois não tinham a capacidade de tirar as mãos um do outro.

Então, é claro que Potter não cumprira a própria palavra de só tirar as mãos dela no domingo à noite. Não que isso fosse da sua conta, na verdade, mas ele adoraria estar lá para ver a cara de seu melhor Auror, enquanto Molly Weasley dava um sermão no casal.

- Auror Potter! – chamou de sua própria estação de trabalho, no momento em que viu o jovem deixar suas correspondências e memorandos de lado e corava terrivelmente depois de alguma coisa que o Auror Weasley lhe perguntara. As íris verdes do jovem seguiram o som, encontrando a carranca de seu chefe. – Venha aqui!

Natanael podia jurar que o viu engolindo em seco, antes de lançar um olhar desesperado para o amigo ruivo, que apenas deu de ombros. Derrotado, Potter se levantou e caminhou até a estação do chefe.

- Ei, Bazzile. – ele cumprimentou assim que estava perto o bastante. O homem mais velho apenas gesticulou para que ele se sentasse na cadeira que fazia questão de deixar na frente de sua mesa. Potter suspirou, antes de se sentar.

- Espero que você tenha uma desculpa realmente boa para esse atraso. – disse apenas, finalmente focando a papelada que tinha à sua frente. Notou Harry se remexer incomodado. – Uma que não envolva sua sogra, de preferência.

Minutos de silêncio.

- Bem—Eu fiquei preso em uma palestra. – surpreso, Natanael ergueu os olhos, focando-os no rosto jovem à sua frente, que adquiria um tom de vermelho a cada segundo que passava. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, deixando claro que queria que ele elaborasse. – Sobre... Uhm... Como as abelhas imprudentes podem arruinar suas vidas quando... Uhm... Colocam os polens errados nas flores que visitam.

Natanael esperou cinco segundos em completo silêncio, esperando que o outro simplesmente risse e o chamasse de idiota por ter acreditado nisso por apenas um segundo. Mas quando seu melhor auror apenas desviou o olhar, encabulado, soube que era a verdade.

- Que diabos? – Harry deu de ombros.

- Você disse para não envolver minha sogra. – sorriu amarelo.

Natanael soltou as folhas e apertou a ponte do nariz entre o polegar e o indicador.

- _Eu imploro_ para que você tenha inventado esse, urgh, 'tema'. – resmungou e Harry apenas deu de ombros. – Você está inventando, né?

Harry afundou na cadeira.

- Bem que eu queria. – resmungou, os olhos presos na mesa. Natanael apenas esperou que ele elaborasse. – Você não é idiota, tenho certeza de que colocou dois mais dois juntos no momento em que eu atendi seu chamado. – Bazzile apenas assentiu. – Bem, Molly decidiu que Ginny e eu não sabemos como um bebê é feito. Pior, achou que não somos adultos o bastante para ouvi-la usando os termos certos para explicar esse tipo de coisa. E, sendo sincero, não tenho idéia de qual é mais constrangedor.

Natanael sorriu.

- Então, ela falou de abelhas e flores, huh? – perguntou e Harry assentiu. – Bom, isso é que dá não manter as mãos longe da patroa, meu caro. – riu e teve certeza de que Harry se sentiu muito tentado a lhe mostrar o dedo. – Eu vou considerar isso punição o bastante para seu atraso, Harry, mas apenas por que foi a primeira vez que você me deixou na mão uma manhã inteira. Entendido?

- Sim, senhor. – o mais novo cedeu conformado. Dispensando-o, Natanael recostou-se em sua cadeira de couro, e o observou caminhar de volta a sua estação de trabalho.

Oh, como ele precisava pedir os detalhes dessa conversa à Molly Weasley e espalhá-la por todo o departamento.

Sorrindo para si mesmo, voltou a trabalhar, garantindo-se de que o DACAT não seria o mesmo se ele deixasse esse tipo de humilhação desconhecida por todos os aurores.

Ah, as piadas internas. Eram tão divertidas.

_Continua..._


	3. 03 de Agosto de 2001

**N/A:** Esse capítulo tem uma menção ao capítulo anterior. Se não leu, vá ler.

**Capítulo Três**

**03**** de Agosto de 2001**

_**I want you to know I'll be there**_

_**(Eu quero que você saiba que estarei lá)**_

_**There's just one more thing, one request**_

_**(Há apenas mais uma coisa, um pedido)**_

_**I want you to take me with you**_

_**(Eu quero que você me leve com você)**_

_**Take me with you**_

_**(Me leve com você)**_

_**I will never let you down, and I will love you now**_

_**(Eu nunca vou te decepcionar, e vou te amar agora)**_

_**And Forever**_

_**(E para sempre)**_

_**Take Me With You – Secondhand Serenade**_

Ginny Weasley nunca ficava doente.

Sua vida toda, ela só ficara gripada uma vez, aos sete anos, depois de passar uma tarde de novembro brincando na chuva. A outra vez que ela se lembrava de não ter se sentido bem foi quando tinha doze anos, mas aí também não era exatamente culpa de sua saúde.

Quando ela acordou na madrugada daquela quarta-feira, ela sabia que algo estava errado. Ela se sentia um pouco tonta, decidiu, levando uma mão até a própria testa e bochechas, tentando descobrir se estava com febre. E também estava um pouco enjoada.

Desenrolando o lençol de seu corpo, e tomando cuidado para sair da cama sem acordar Harry, caçou a blusa do namorado do chão, colocando-a, e caminhou até o banheiro do apartamento dele.

Acendendo a luz, parou na frente do espelho. Ela estava um caco. Os cabelos rubros estavam mais bagunçados do que os de Harry. Seu rosto estava mais pálido que o normal, e uma leve camada roxa começava a aparecer sob seus olhos.

Precisava parar de passar várias noites em claro, estudando. Passando um pouco de água fria no rosto, concluiu que devia estar mais cansada do que jamais estivera antes, por isso não estava se sentindo tão bem.

- É, deve ser isso mesmo. – murmurou para si mesma e, se olhando no espelho pela última vez, apagou a luz e voltou para o quarto, esgueirando-se de volta para a cama e se cobrindo.

Vários minutos se passaram, e ela não conseguia achar uma posição confortável. Sabia que se não parasse de se mexer, acabaria acordando Harry, mas tudo parecia lhe incomodar; desde a pequena dobra no cobertor, até o som leve da respiração do homem ao seu lado. Sem contar que o travesseiro parecia, de repente, muito baixo. Urgh.

Suspirando pesadamente, ergueu-se sobre um cotovelo, socou o travesseiro e, virando de costas para Harry, deitou e fechou os olhos. Ainda não estava confortável, mas decidiu que isso teria que ser o bastante.

Os próximos momentos foram passados com sua mente vagando livremente. Ela se lembrou de como, há algumas semanas, sua mãe se esgueirara para dentro de seu quarto e os pegara em uma situação parecida com essa. Sorriu. Durante toda a conversa que eles foram obrigados a ter com Molly, Harry parecia desesperado para achar um buraco para esconder a cabeça.

Ele não parecia saber o que fazer consigo mesmo, e Ginny não podia realmente culpá-lo. Principalmente quando sua mãe perguntara quais os métodos contraceptivos que eles usavam.

Quando Ginny a assegurou que eles usavam todos os possíveis, Molly quis ter certeza e perguntou quando havia sido seu último ciclo. Ela tinha corado como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ela não tinha problemas em informar Harry quando estava tendo seu período, e geralmente não tinha nenhum problema de falar sobre o assunto com sua mãe. Mas, por algum motivo, ter de falar sobre isso na frente dos dois, era embaraçoso.

Ela tinha respondido que havia sido na...

- Última semana de junho. – murmurou para si mesma, arregalando os olhos e se sentando de supetão. Ai meu Deus! Como ela fora capaz de deixar isso escapar? – Ai caramba! – exclamou.

- Ginny? – veio o chamado sonolento do outro lado da cama, mas Ginny não conseguiu se sentir culpada por ter acordado o namorado. De fato, ela sequer parecia tê-lo escutado. – Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou, e o movimento do colchão a deixou saber que ele se aproximou. – Ginny?

- Harry... – ela falou, virando-se para ele de supetão, encontrando-o sentado atrás de si, parecendo pronto a envolvê-la. Ele piscou confuso. – Quando foi meu último ciclo? – ele era sua última esperança.

Ele abriu a boca, mas não disse nada por alguns momentos.

- Uh... Eu não sei. – deu de ombros, e olhou para cima, tentando lembrar-se. – A última vez que você mencionou qualquer coisa para mim, foi há um mês... Um pouco mais, eu acho. – deu de ombros. – Mas nós não nos vemos há algumas semanas, então eu não saberia, realmente.

Isso era verdade, pensou. Ele havia viajado em uma missão e passara as últimas três semanas fora de Londres. Ele havia chegado essa noite, então Ginny nunca tivera um motivo para mencionar qualquer coisa a ele.

Ela gemeu consigo mesma.

- Era só o que me faltava. – choramingou, de repente sentindo-se incapaz de olhá-lo. Harry não estava entendo mais nada.

- Ginny? Qual o problema? – ele passou uma mão pelo seu cabelo, parecendo preocupado.

E como ela poderia falar qualquer coisa para ele, quando ela mesma não tinha certeza de nada?

- Oh, Harry. – e jogou-se contra o peito nu dele, sentindo-o a envolver lentamente, não conseguindo acompanhar seu comportamento contraditório. – Torça para que eu esteja errada.

- Hum... Okay. – ele concordou, mesmo que seu tom deixasse claro que não sabia do que ela estava falando. Se a situação fosse outra, Ginny teria rido sobre o quão lerdos homens eram para entender certas coisas. – Se eu perguntar sobre o que você está falando, você vai ficar brava?

Ela sorriu tristemente.

- Deveria. – afastou-se o bastante para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. – Harry, eu não... Não tive meu período mês passado.

Ele piscou.

- Bem, então vá ao médico. – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia. Ela sentiu vontade de socar o entendimento para dentro dele, mas se conteve com um tapa no braço. – Ei!

- Você sequer se lembra do que mamãe disse há algumas semanas? – ela resmungou, e ele corou.

- Que diabos, é lógico que lembro. Não é como se Natanael fosse me deixar esque... Ai, caramba! – ele exclamou quando finalmente entendeu aonde ela queria chegar. – Você... Você está...?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu honestamente. – É uma possibilidade. Isso seria tão ruim? Quero dizer, tirando o fato de que mamãe surtaria.

Harry parecia levemente verde.

- E nos mataria, antes de esconder nossos corpos e dançar sobre nossos túmulos. – ele completou e Ginny sorriu perante isso, antes de uma nova preocupação atingi-la.

- Você quer isso, certo? – perguntou. – Filhos, quero dizer. Você os quer, né?

Harry pareceu surpreso com a pergunta, porque ele achava que isso seria óbvio.

- Bem, sim. – respondeu e a viu se aliviar. – Não nesse exato momento, mas eventualmente. – e ela se sentiu preocupada de novo e ele notou isso. – Quero dizer, se você realmente estiver... Grávida, vai ser maravilhoso. Mas... Ginny. – ele não precisou elaborar para que ela entendesse.

Por mais que os dois quisessem ter uma família, aquele não era o momento certo. Ginny ainda estava em seu treinamento, Harry ainda estava no começo de sua carreira. Eles nunca nem falaram sobre casamento e, no entanto, ali estavam eles, preocupados com a possibilidade de estarem prestes a se tornarem pais.

Isso sem mencionar o escândalo que seria. Por mais que os bruxos não valorizassem certas coisas como os Muggle faziam, era uma grande vergonha ter um filho antes do casamento. Isso combinado com o fato de que o pai seria Harry Potter, faria disso o pior momento da vida dos dois.

Sem mencionar o tamanho da vergonha que isso seria para sua família. Apesar de tudo o que havia mudado para eles desde o final da guerra, a família Weasley ainda não tinha uma boa reputação. Isso prejudicaria a todos, Ginny sabia, não apenas ela e Harry.

Os olhos marejados, ela voltou a olhá-lo.

- O que vamos fazer?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Fugir e nos casarmos? – ele sugeriu, mas Ginny não sabia se ele estava falando sério ou apenas sendo sarcástico. E ela nem queria saber, para ser sincera. Era uma boa opção. Ele suspirou. – Primeiro temos que ter certeza, Gin. Depois, se você realmente estiver... – ele não parecia mais ser capaz de dizer a palavra. – Aí nós nos preocuparemos com o que vamos fazer.

Ela sabia que ele estava certo, mas não podia evitar sentir-se ansiosa.

- Mas e se eu estiver? – insistiu, enterrando as unhas nos braços dele, quando ele fez menção de se afastar. – Ein, Harry? E se eu estiver? O que eu devo esperar? Vergonha eterna, ou um casamento às pressas?

Ele piscou.

- Mas que diabos. – resmungou para si mesmo, passando uma mão pelo cabelo. – Você deveria saber a resposta disso.

Ela cerrou os olhos.

- Bem, mas eu não sei. – forçou.

Ele suspirou.

- Por mim, nos casaríamos. – ele respondeu, e Ginny se sentiu aliviada. – Mas eu vou ser honesto, eu não estou pronto para nada disso.

É, ela também não estava.

[...]

Hermione Granger era uma mulher inteligente.

Desde muito nova, ela se destacava pelo raciocínio lógico e rápido. Quando começara a freqüentar a escola, ela praticamente bebia as palavras dos professores e anotava tudo o que conseguia. Fazia seus deveres de casa no dia em que eram passados, assim como todos os trabalhos.

Todas as refeições na casa dos Granger eram passadas com seus pais conversando entre si, enquanto a única filha passava a refeição toda lendo. Suas férias eram passadas entre livros e programas educacionais que passassem na televisão.

Ela sempre fora uma criança solitária, mas certa de que seu conhecimento poderia guiá-la por qualquer situação. Ela nunca tivera medo de tirar uma nota menor que a máxima.

Mas quando, aos onze anos, Hermione descobrira que era uma bruxa e, não obstante, tinha uma vaga na melhor escola de bruxos, ela se sentiu insegura pela primeira vez.

Ela não tinha nenhuma noção desse mundo, ela não sabia absolutamente nada sobre o que eles estudariam. Ela se sentiu aterrorizada, e era grata por seus pais terem a levado rapidamente para o Beco Diagonal, e concordarem em comprar todos os livros que ela visse na frente.

Ela se preparara o melhor possível durante o tempo que faltava até primeiro de setembro, e quando o dia finalmente chegou, ela já se sentia arrogantemente segura de si novamente.

Pelos seis anos que freqüentara a escola, fora a melhor aluna de seu ano, e se orgulhava disso.

Ainda hoje, trabalhando no renomado Departamento de Mistérios, ela era a melhor funcionária deles. Passava todo o tempo livre que conseguia, lendo e estudando. Aprimorando-se e mantendo-se atualizada o máximo possível na sua área de atuação.

Mas quando o assunto se tratava de entender Ginny Weasley, Hermione era a pessoa mais despreparada existente em todo o planeta. Ela desejou que a amiga viesse com um manual de instruções.

Talvez fizesse Harry escrever um, já que ele parecia ser o único capaz de entendê-la.

- Eu não entendo qual é o verdadeiro problema. – disse por fim, remexendo-se sobre o sofá do apartamento do melhor amigo, que sabia estar no ministério, enquanto observava a mulher mais nova andar de um lado para o outro. – Até semana passada, você não via a hora de se casar e ter filhos.

Ginny parou de andar e lhe olhou feio.

- Eu nunca quiser dizer que era para acontecer agora. – resmungou. Ela e Harry haviam passado o resto da noite em completo silêncio, incapazes de voltar a dormir ou encontrar qualquer assunto.

Assim que o dia amanhecera, Harry anunciara que ia preparar o café da manhã deles e que ela deveria ir tomar um banho, antes de ir para a aula. Ela fizera exatamente isso, embora não estivesse nem minimamente inclinada a ir para o treinamento.

Eles comeram em silêncio, mal olhando um para o outro. Quando tornou-se óbvio que ele tinha que sair, ou chegaria atrasado no Ministério, ele a beijou – e ambos souberam que estavam bem, apesar das horas desconfortáveis na companhia do outro. Ele a convenceu a ficar em seu apartamento até que desse seu horário, o que ela aceitou de bom grado.

Não queria encarar sua mãe nesse momento, por que sabia que a mulher iria desconfiar que algo estava errado. Por isso, dez minutos depois de Harry ter ido embora, Ginny usara a lareira para chamar Hermione e pedir para ela vir para cá.

Hermione chegara dez minutos depois, trajando o uniforme do trabalho, e Ginny sabia que a amiga não teria muito tempo, antes de ter que ir, mas faria o pouco tempo que tinham funcionar a seu favor.

- Bem, mas aconteceu. – Hermione replicou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – O único problema que eu vejo, é fazer Molly aceitar que isso não é o fim do mundo.

Ginny se jogou ao lado da amiga, parecendo miserável.

- Bem, é o fim do mundo. – resmungou. – Harry e eu não estamos prontos para casar, menos ainda para ter um filho.

Hermione ficou confusa.

- Mas você queria que ele te pedisse em casamento. – Hermione respondeu, virando-se sobre o sofá para que pudesse olhar melhor para a ruiva. – Você vivia dizendo como queria que ele te pedisse o mais rápido possível, mesmo que vocês ainda tivessem que esperar outro ano, antes de realmente se casarem.

Ginny choramingou.

- Eu sei. – passou uma mão pelo rosto. – É só que... Esse não é o momento. Harry quer tudo isso, mas não agora. Eu quero poder completar meu treinamento e começar a trabalhar, antes de pensar em marcar uma data para um casamento. Eu quero que tenhamos a chance de curtir essa fase, e não simplesmente correr com tudo, por que seria uma grande vergonha para minha família se o mundo bruxo descobrisse que eu estou grávida, e nem casada sou.

Hermione sorriu, entendendo.

- Não é como se alguém fosse colocá-la na forca por causa disso. – deu de ombros. – Ele é Harry Potter, afinal. Todos querem que ele seja feliz, tenha uma família, e todas essas coisas. Eles ficariam felizes em saber que você está grávida dele.

Ginny pareceu horrorizada.

- Você está louca? É exatamente por ele ser quem é, que as coisas ficam piores do que realmente deveriam ser. As pessoas vão achar que eu planejei isso. Eu estou até vendo a manchete "Ginny Weasley toma atitude desesperada para que o Eleito não a abandone".

Hermione girou os olhos e riu de leve.

- Não sei por que seria essa a manchete, já que Harry nunca deu a entender que queria te deixar. Se qualquer coisa, ele deixou bastante claro que quer estar com você. O Profeta Diário cansou de seguir vocês dois por causa disso.

Ginny sorriu ao se lembrar disso. Sempre que eles decidiam sair, eles tinham certeza de que algum repórter os seguiria; mesmo quando eles tentavam ir a Londres Muggle, eles eram capazes de localizar algum fotografo amador, pronto para tirar uma foto deles.

Eles nunca se importaram de verdade com isso tudo. Simplesmente curtiam um ao outro, e rendiam a primeira página todos os dias; várias fotos deles espalhadas pela folha deles se beijando, se abraçando, ou apenas caminhando de mãos dadas.

A primeira vez que Ginny vira isso, ficara furiosa. Ela esperara que Harry compartilhasse o sentimento, mas tudo o que ele fez foi dar de ombros e se conformar. Depois de algum tempo, ela também deixou de se importar.

Quando se tornou óbvio que o jornal não teria um escândalo tão cedo, eles deixaram de segui-los tão frequentemente.

Suspirando, deu de ombros por fim.

- Você sabe que todo mundo acha que eu não sou a escolha certa. – disse e Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Eles acham que Harry está cometendo o maior erro da vida dele.

Hermione enrolou uma mecha do cabelo no dedo.

- Bem, quando você coloca desse modo... – disse simplesmente, parecendo pensativa. – Podíamos ir até o St. Mungos e fazer um exame, para confirmar se você está grávida ou não.

Ginny girou os olhos.

- No momento que eu falar o tipo de exame que eu quero fazer, aposto que será a primeira página de uma edição noturna do Profeta.

Hermione com certeza via isso acontecendo.

- Podemos ir ao mundo Muggle. – deu de ombros. – Eles têm maneiras de testar isso sem ter que ir ao hospital, ainda que não seja um método cem por cento garantido.

Ginny pareceu incerta, mas sabia que não podia continuar na duvida para sempre.

- Oh, bem, vamos fazer isso. – suspirou. – Que horas você tem que estar no Ministério?

Hermione olhou para o relógio em seu pulso.

- Em cinco minutos. – resmungou consigo mesma. – Vá se trocar. Vou avisá-los que tive alguns problemas e que vou chegar atrasada hoje.

Ginny sorriu, sentindo-se terrivelmente agradecida à amiga.

[...]

Possível Herdeiro a Caminho?

Por Rita Skeeter

Na manhã desta quarta-feira, Ginny Weasley, 20, namorada d'O Eleito, foi avistada na Londres Muggle, em companhia de Hermione Granger, 21, conhecida pelo seu grande envolvimento na segunda grande guerra, como também por ser melhor amiga de Harry Potter.

O que seria um casual passeio de amigas provou ser algo mais. Ao entrar no que os Muggle chamam de 'farmácia', Ginny Weasley adquiriu um teste de gravidez. A maneira como dito teste funciona é desconhecido por esta repórter, mas o próprio nome indica sua finalidade.

Estaria Harry Potter prestes a ter seu primeiro herdeiro? Se sim, por que ainda não existe nenhum anúncio de casamento do jovem casal? Será este o fim do relacionamento entre Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley?

Como todos sabem, nossa comunidade considera uma grande vergonha o nascimento de uma criança, sem que seus pais sejam casados. Será que Harry Potter será capaz de passar por cima de tal vergonha, trazida a si pela indiscrição da senhorita Weasley?

Não há como saber se Ginny Weasley realmente está grávida. Resta-nos apenas esperar para ver o que irá sair dessa grande bagunça.

- Indiscrição? – Ginny rugiu aquela noite, seu jantar completamente esquecido à sua frente. – Indiscrição seria ir ao St. Mungos!

Harry suspirou, desistindo do próprio jantar.

- Não precisa ficar irritada, Ginny. – ele disse apenas. Era claro que ele não tinha gostado de ver aquele artigo, mas ele sabia que não valia a pena se irritar por causa de algo que Rita escrevia. – Você mesma disse que esse teste é uma porcaria.

Ela bufou.

- Bem, sim. – exasperou-se. – Mas a questão não é essa. Ela não tinha o direito de publicar isso!

Harry levantou-se e tirou o jornal da mão dela.

- É claro que não tinha, meu bem. – sorriu de leve para ela, colocando uma mexa rubra atrás da orelha. – Assim como eles também não podiam ter publicado aquele monte de fotos nossas, logo que descobriram que estávamos juntos.

Ginny o olhou feio.

- Por que está tão calmo sobre isso? – resmungou. – Eles estão dizendo que eu trouxe a vergonha sobre você.

Harry girou os olhos.

- Do jeito que eu vejo... – ele se inclinou, roçando os lábios nos dela. – Não há vergonha nenhuma em ter um filho com alguém, desde que tenha amor entre as pessoas. Nós nos amamos, certo? – ela assentiu. – Isso é o bastante pra mim. Casamento é apenas um pedaço de papel, Gin.

- E alguns feitiços. – ela resmungou e ele riu, divertido.

- Bem, sim. – deu de ombros. – Meu ponto é: desde que_ nós_ estejamos bem com isso, não importa o que todo o resto pensa.

Ela o beijou.

- Importa quando isso afeta toda minha família. – respondeu e ele suspirou, se afastando.

- Certo. Você quer que eu mande uma carta para eles, falando que foi um alarme falso?

Ginny sorriu perante isso; ela comprara dois testes; o primeiro acusara uma gravidez e o segundo negara. Hermione disse que o primeiro, provavelmente, fora um falso positivo.

Por isso, Hermione a convencera a ir a um hospital Muggle, onde elas convenceram as enfermeiras que elas precisavam daquele resultado imediatamente. Fora preciso muito choro, e algumas libras serem entregues entre as fichas cadastrais, mas elas conseguiram.

Quando o meio dia finalmente chegou, a enfermeira lhes entregara os resultados, dizendo secamente que não havia gravidez nenhuma, e que o atraso no ciclo de Ginny era, provavelmente, o resultado de muito estresse e pouco descanso, combinados com uma leve desidratação.

Alivio passou pelo corpo das duas, ao saber que tudo não passara de um grande susto. Ginny não queria ser mãe aos vinte anos, e Hermione sabia que se Harry e Ginny se casassem agora, por causa de um filho, e não por que era o momento certo, eles não durariam muito mais.

- Isso seria bom. – ela respondeu por fim.

Harry sorriu e, pegando o copo de suco dela, o ofereceu para a namorada.

- Ótimo. Continue bebendo, enquanto eu vou escrever para eles.

Ginny sorriu e, recebendo um último beijo do moreno, voltou-se para seu jantar. Desde que contara a Harry o que acontecera aquela manhã, ele a estava fazendo beber algo a cada meia hora.

Ela era grata pelo zelo dele, e achava bonitinha a maneira que ele se preocupava. Ele estava certo, concluiu; não importava o que os outros pensassem, desde que eles se amassem.

- Você sabe que eles provavelmente não vão acreditar, né? – Harry perguntou, quando voltou para a cozinha alguns minutos mais tarde.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, assentindo, mas antes que conseguisse abrir a boca para falar qualquer coisa, a voz de Molly Weasley soou pelo apartamento todo, chamando o nome de sua filha caçula.

Essa seria outra conversa embaraçosa.

_Continua..._


	4. 01 de Setembro de 2001

Capítulo dedicado à Nani Potter, por ter me ajudado a superar minha dificuldade em descrever seres menores de 10 anos. S2

**Capítulo Quatro**

**01 de Setembro de 2001**

_**I was feeling insecure**_

_**(Eu estava inseguro)**_

_**You might not love me anymore**_

_**(Que você não me amasse mais)**_

**Jealous Guy – John Lennon**

Teddy Lupin tinha as coisas feitas à sua maneira e não ligava a mínima para o que os adultos lhe diziam. Quando sua avó o levava à Londres Muggle, ela deixava bastante claro que ele devia deixar o cabelo em um tom neutro de castanho e ser um bom menino.

Mas ele fazia isso? É claro que não. No momento em que as costas dela estavam viradas para ele, seu cabelo ia de castanho para um tom de verde limão, e daí para um tom rosa chiclete. E quando algum Muggle resmungava como _era apenas errado_ fazer isso com o cabelo de uma criança, ele voltava para o tom de castanho. Então, quando Andrômeda o olhava com os olhos cerrados, ele abria seu melhor sorriso inocente e pedia um sorvete.

Que ele obviamente ganhava, já que havia sido um garotinho tão comportado.

Durante a semana, quando Andrômeda precisava ir à algum lugar que ela preferia que Teddy não fosse, o menino passava a tarde n'A Toca, brincando com Victorie até sua avó ir buscá-lo. Molly deixava claro que, se as crianças fossem ir para o quintal, deveriam avisá-la.

Mas, de novo, ele fazia isso? Claro que não e, não obstante, não deixava Victorie o fazer. Ele simplesmente a arrastava para o jardim, e iniciava alguma brincadeira que faria com que algum dos dois se machucasse. E quando o choro fosse inevitável, e Molly saísse correndo da casa, ele jogaria a culpa em Victorie.

O único que parecia ser capaz de ver além do comportamento maroto do menino era seu padrinho, Harry Potter. Tendo crescido com os Dursleys e sempre sendo o culpado por tudo o que dava errado no mundo, ele sabia muito bem quando Teddy estava aprontando ou não.

Por isso, por mais que Teddy amasse passar o máximo de tempo ao lado de seu padrinho, ele não podia evitar se sentir irritado sempre que eles se aventuravam para fora do mundo bruxo. Por que ele sabia que teria que se comportar, se não, quem faria o papel de bobo, seria ele mesmo.

Quando ele fora informado, há exatamente uma semana, de que passaria a semana seguinte toda no apartamento de Harry, Teddy se sentira o garotinho mais sortudo de todo o mundo. Seu padrinho viajava tanto por causa do trabalho, que Teddy quase não tinha a chance de vê-lo.

E Teddy sabia que quando Harry estava em Londres, e não estava trabalhando, ele passava a maior parte do tempo com Ginny. Não que Teddy conseguisse ver a graça disso.

Por isso, quando ele acordara naquele sábado, ele saíra de sua cama e correra para o quarto de sua avó, para que ela preparasse seu café da manhã, arrumasse sua mochila e o despachasse para o apartamento de Harry o mais rápido possível.

Não importava que fosse apenas sete da manhã. Ele ia ver seu padrinho e teria todos os seus desejos atendidos, por que ele sabia o quanto valia a pena se comportar quando estava com Harry. O padrinho não fazia questão nenhuma de tentar não mimá-lo, e desde que Teddy cooperasse, o menino teria tudo o que quisesse.

Mas toda sua animação sumiu quando descobriu que teria que dividir Harry com Ginny durante todo o final de semana.

- Eu não gosto dela. – foi tudo o que disse, sentado no sofá de Harry, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, um bico nos lábios.

Harry apenas sorriu. Estava mais preocupado em terminar de ajeitar alguns papéis do ministério, enquanto esperava Ginny terminar seu banho para que pudessem sair, do que ouvir os resmungos sem sentido de Teddy.

- É claro que gosta. – disse distraidamente, os olhos correndo por um dos muitos relatórios que estavam atrasados. – E ela gosta de você.

Teddy olhou ao redor do apartamento, vendo todas as fotos pelo lugar. Uma de Harry e Ginny nos jardins d'A Toca, sentados sob uma árvore e abraçados, com Hermione e Ron sentados do lado deles.

Do lado, uma foto de Harry e Teddy em uma pista de patinação no gelo, no mundo Muggle, tirada no último Natal.

Mas, Teddy notou, nenhuma era dele e Ginny.

- Então por que ela fica te roubando de mim? – perguntou, voltando a olhar para onde o padrinho estava concentrado no pergaminho que tinha em mãos.

Ao ouvir suas palavras, a cabeça de Harry se ergueu e as íris verdes se prenderam no rosto do menino.

- Como é?

Desde que Teddy aprendera a andar e falar, ele passava todos os finais de semana no apartamento de Harry. Porém, quando Harry começara a viajar pela Europa em nome do Ministério, essas visitas se tornaram cada vez mais escassas, já que Harry tentava intercalar finais de semana apenas com Ginny e outros apenas com Teddy.

Desde então, Harry notou que Teddy estava cada vez mais com ciúmes de Ginny. Embora ele achasse isso bastante compreensível, ele não via como Ginny podia estar lhe roubando de seu afilhado.

O menino apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Ela está te roubando de mim. – disse mais uma vez, embora não conseguisse mais ignorar o nó que se formou em sua garganta ao se lembrar de que estava _esse_ perto de perder a coisa mais próxima a um pai que tinha.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas perante o tom choroso da criança, e os olhos tão mais brilhantes que o normal.

Erguendo-se, caminhou até onde o menino estava e se sentou ao lado dele, deixando-o se arrastar para seu colo. Aninhando-o contra seu corpo, suspirou, sentido os dedos pequenos se embolarem em sua blusa.

- Ninguém está me roubando de você, Teddy. – disse, correndo os dedos pelas mechas coloridas da criança.

Teddy fungou.

- Ginny está. – ele resmungou, apertando-se contra o padrinho, esperando que isso fosse, de alguma forma, ressaltar o que ele estava dizendo. – Ela está roubando meu pai de mim.

Harry não pôde evitar sentir um aperto no coração ao ouvir as palavras do menino; ele sabia que era a única figura paterna na vida de Teddy Lupin, e sabia que em algum momento o garoto o veria dessa forma, mas realmente ouvir isso era mais do que ele achava ser capaz de lidar.

Um suspiro trêmulo escapou por seus lábios, enquanto sua mente procurava pelas palavras certas. Harry entendia o que Teddy sentia por si; afinal, era o que ele sentira por Sirius pelo pouco tempo que tivera o homem em sua vida.

Mas colocar isso em palavras para um garoto de quatro anos estava fora de sua capacidade.

- Eu entendo como você se sente, Teddy. – disse por fim. – De verdade. Mas dizer que Ginny está me roubando de você...

Teddy não o deixou terminar. Afastando-se do homem, o menino o olhou com todo o ressentimento que uma criança é capaz de sentir.

- Você não sabe como me sinto. – acusou. – Você não tem um padrinho.

Harry sorriu tristemente perante isso.

- Bem, sim. – afastou uma mecha colorida da testa do menino. – Mas eu já tive um padrinho. E ele era a coisa mais próxima que eu tinha a um pai. Então, sim, Teddy, eu sei como você se sente. – o menino não parecia muito certo sobre isso.

- Te roubaram ele? – perguntou inocentemente e Harry riu tristemente.

- De certo modo, sim. – deu de ombros. – Mas não do modo que você acha que Ginny está me roubando de você. – sorriu para o menino. – Eu amo você como se fosse meu filho, Teddy. – admitiu, ganhando um sorriso largo em resposta. – Mas eu também amo Ginny. Do mesmo modo que eu gosto de passar meu tempo com você, eu gosto de passar um tempo com ela.

- Mas precisa ser _todo _o tempo? – foi a pergunta indignada.

Harry riu.

- É assim que as famílias são, não é? – mandou uma piscadela para o menino. – Você passa bastante tempo com sua avó. Assim como Ginny passa bastante tempo com os pais dela. E eu quero ter uma família com Ginny, eventualmente. E eu quero que você se sinta parte dessa família que eu possa vir a ter com Ginny.

Uma expressão contemplativa apareceu no rosto do menino. Harry continuou:

- Eu sei que é difícil para você ter de me dividir com ela, mas por que você não começa a aceitá-la? Ela gosta de você, Teddy, e o único motivo pelo qual ela não passa tanto tempo com você, é para que nós dois tenhamos momentos só nossos. Mas para que nós três possamos começar nossa família, você precisa aceitar que ela tem tanto espaço na minha vida quanto você.

Teddy suspirou.

- Mas ela só sabe brigar comigo!

Harry riu, dando de ombros.

- Se você parasse de aprontar quando acha que ninguém está olhando, ela não brigaria com você.

Teddy fez uma careta.

[...]

A Sorveteria Florean Fortescue ainda era como Harry se lembrava; embora fosse óbvio que havia sido restaurada de todos os danos que sofrera durante a guerra, nada havia realmente mudado. Florean ainda atendia todos seus clientes com um sorriso largo e, durante as férias, era possível vê-lo ajudando os adolescentes com seus deveres de casa – uma visão que sempre causava um sentimento de nostalgia em Harry.

Por mais que Harry não gostasse de passar o dia todo no Beco Diagonal, sendo seguido por repórteres, ele sabia que ir para a Londres Muggle com Teddy não era uma boa idéia. Por mais que Andrômeda jurasse de pé junto que o menino era um perfeito anjinho quando estava lá, Harry o conhecia um pouco melhor do que a velha bruxa parecia inclinada a acreditar.

Ginny, Teddy e Harry tinham passado a manhã toda na loja de Quadribol, onde Teddy quase tinha convencido Harry a lhe comprar a nova vassoura de corrida infantil. Enquanto se sentia arrogantemente orgulhoso de si mesmo por, finalmente, ter sido capaz de negar algo ao afilhado, Harry se viu cedendo ao pedido de Ginny de lhes comprar ingressos para o próximo amistoso entre Inglaterra e Espanha.

Quando os três finalmente saíram de lá, já estava na hora do almoço. Depois de uma breve discussão de onde iriam comer – Ginny queria alguma comida Muggle, enquanto Teddy parecia decidido que eles deveriam comer apenas doces; Harry apenas não se importava realmente –, eles finalmente se aventuraram à Londres Muggle, onde passaram algumas poucas horas sem nenhum repórter tirando fotos de cada passo que eles davam.

Depois de terem comido, Harry decidiu que já haviam passado bastante tempo ao ar livre e que talvez eles devessem voltar para seu apartamento. Teddy choramingou, falando que isso era apenas tedioso. Ginny parecia terrivelmente inclinada a concordar, por mais que ela não falasse nada.

Suspirando pesadamente, Harry cometeu o erro de perguntar o que Teddy queria fazer. Primeiro, o pequeno os arrastara para as Gemialidades Weasley, onde ele adquirira todos os tipos de brinquedos que Andrômeda abominava. Prevendo a irritação da bruxa por ter comprado essas coisas para Teddy, Harry decidiu que por um limite de preço era a melhor solução. Mas George apenas garantiu que Teddy podia levar o que quisesse, de graça. Harry apenas lhe lançara um olhar irritado, para o qual George apenas sorrira.

Depois de finalmente conseguir tirar Teddy de lá, decidindo como agora eles realmente iam embora, o menino implorou por um sorvete antes de eles irem.

- Mal não vai fazer. – fora tudo o que Ginny tinha dito quando Harry parecera relutante. Quando ele a olhou, ainda indeciso, Ginny apenas sorriu e o beijou na bochecha, murmurando como ela precisava ficar de bem com Teddy.

Sorrindo para ela, Harry cedeu e lá estavam eles, na mesa mais afastada da Florean. Entre risadas e bastante sorvete, Harry e Ginny contavam as várias partidas de Quadribol que tinham jogado na escola.

- Quem modifica um balaço? – Teddy perguntou, lambendo seu sorvete, quando eles terminaram de contar aquele fático jogo do segundo ano de Harry.

Harry apenas deu de ombros, enquanto trocava um olhar saudoso com Ginny.

- Um elfo doméstico. – respondeu, antes de pegar um guardanapo e limpar o queixo de Teddy, que não parecia capaz de comer sorvete sem se lambuzar.

Teddy o olhou esquisito.

- Por que ele faria isso? – perguntou e Harry riu.

- Porque ele achou que iria salvar minha vida. – deu de ombros. Teddy pareceu pronto para continuar as perguntas, mas Harry foi mais rápido. – Quando você for mais velho, te conto todas as minhas aventuras por Hogwarts.

Teddy pareceu indignado.

- Não é justo! – mas isso era tudo o que Teddy se atrevia a dizer, principalmente quando estava claro que Harry não estava mais prestando atenção. Suspirando, comeu o último pedaço da massa de seu sorvete. – Posso comer mais um?

Harry pareceu voltar ao presente com sua pergunta.

- Uhm, claro, mais um e depois nós vamos embora. – Teddy apenas concordou, observando o padrinho se levantar e ir até o balcão, deixando-o sozinho com Ginny, de todas as pessoas.

O que se seguiu foi um silêncio desconfortável, no qual Teddy parecia terrivelmente entretido com seu guardanapo e Ginny estava ocupada terminando o próprio sorvete, embora os olhos não saíssem da criança.

- Sabe... – ela começou, entre uma lambida e outra. Teddy ergueu os olhos para a mulher, embora sua expressão fosse desinteressada. – Você tem sorte por Harry ser seu padrinho.

- Eu sei. – foi tudo o que disse.

Ginny suspirou, antes de comer o último pedaço de massa e olhar para onde Harry estava envolvido em uma animada conversa com Florean.

- Você quer ir assistir ao amistoso? – perguntou, sabendo que Andrômeda não permitia que Teddy fosse assistir aos jogos. Por mais que o garoto gostasse bastante do esporte, ele parecia acostumado a ser privado de ir ao estádio.

Teddy a olhou desconfiado.

- Bem, sim. – encolheu os ombros. – Mas a vovó acha que sou muito novo para ir. E ela vive dizendo que está muito velha para esse tipo de coisa.

Ginny sorriu, assentindo.

- Harry pode ir com você. – sugeriu e Teddy olhou para onde o padrinho estava, mas não disse nada. – Tenho certeza de que Andrômeda não veria problema nenhum.

Teddy a olhou.

- Como se você fosse saber. – o sorriso de Ginny murchou um pouco perante a falta de educação do menino. Sabia que se Harry estivesse ali, Teddy não se atreveria nem a ficar mudo em sua presença. Suspirou novamente.

- Tomei muito chá com Andrômeda, Teddy. – respondeu displicente. – A conheço bem o bastante, obrigada.

Teddy enrugou o nariz, mas decidiu a ignorar.

Ginny suspirou mais uma vez, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e o queixo em uma das mãos, os olhos nunca abandonado o rosto infantil.

- Você sabe que você o machuca fazendo isso, não sabe? – perguntou por fim, e Teddy a olhou confuso. Ginny decidiu elaborar. – Quando você deixa bastante claro como se sente em relação a mim... Harry fica chateado. Ele gosta de nós dois, Teddy, e ele não gosta de ver que não temos uma boa relação.

Teddy cruzou os braços.

- Bem, a culpa é toda sua. – quando Ginny apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, Teddy soube que precisaria explicar. – Se você não se empenhasse tanto em tirá-lo de mim, você até que seria _um pouquinho_ legal.

Ginny sorriu.

- Aí é que está. – respondeu, inclinando-se na direção do menino. – Eu não quero tirá-lo de você, Teddy. Se qualquer coisa, eu quero que vocês tenham uma relação ainda melhor do que já têm. – hesitante, Ginny o fez descruzar os braços e segurou uma das mãos pequenas na própria. – Harry e eu... Bem, nós queremos ter nossa própria família. Nós queremos conseguir muitas coisas juntos, como qualquer família. – apertou levemente a mão dele, reconfortante. – Mas você _sempre_ vai fazer parte da nossa família, Teddy. Nós sempre vamos pensar em você, antes de decidirmos qualquer coisa.

Teddy a olhou, uma expressão contemplativa no rosto, enquanto as palavras dela eram digeridas.

- Mas ele passa o tempo todo com você! – exclamou por fim, indignado. Ginny sorriu.

- Verdade. – deu de ombros. – Mas isso é por que minha mãe não tem mais controle sobre mim. Pelo menos, não da maneira que Andrômeda decide as coisas por você. Tenho certeza de que se dependesse de você, a coisa que você mais faria é passar o tempo com Harry.

Teddy sorriu, concordando com um aceno de cabeça.

- Sim! – respondeu empolgado e ela riu. – Ele é o melhor padrinho de todo o mundo!

- Certamente é. – ela concordou, o sorriso ainda nos lábios, os olhos indo procurar Harry novamente, apenas para vê-lo dando algumas moedas de ouro para Florean, um sorvete de casquinha na mão. – Quer ver algo engraçado?

Teddy pareceu curioso.

- Sim. – respondeu e Ginny indicou Harry, enquanto tirava a varinha do bolso. Quando Harry estava há poucas mesas da deles, ela balançou a varinha, murmurando um encantamento sob a respiração. O sorvete saiu da mão de Harry, que olhou para o doce com uma expressão confusa, antes de a casquinha flutuar até uma mesa próxima e pousar, de ponta cabeça, no cabelo de outro menino, que soltou um guincho esganiçado.

Teddy riu e Ginny lhe mandou uma piscadela cúmplice. Ambos ficaram rindo, enquanto Harry tentava se desculpar, encabulado, com o pai da criança. Quando ele olhou brevemente para os dois, apenas para vê-los rindo e Ginny com a varinha na mão, ele girou os olhos e continuou falando qualquer coisa para acalmar o outro homem.

[...]

Quando os três finalmente voltaram para o apartamento de Harry, já estava anoitecendo. Teddy estava no colo de Harry, dormindo, cansado de toda a agitação do dia.

Depois de colocá-lo na cama do quarto de hóspedes e cumpri-lo, Harry murmurou um 'boa noite', antes de sair do cômodo, deixando a porta meio aberta e indo para a sala, onde encontrou Ginny sentada no sofá e se livrando da sandália que usara o dia todo.

Suspirando, se sentou do lado dela.

- Obrigado por quase me arrumar uma briga. – disse em tom de conversa, antes de passar um braço por seus ombros e puxá-la para si. Ginny riu, acomodando-se contra o corpo do namorado, uma mão descansando na coxa dele e o queixo no ombro. Harry virou a cabeça o bastante para que seus lábios se roçassem.

- Bem, eu preciso trabalhar na minha relação com Teddy. – disse simplesmente, antes e beijá-lo lenta e apaixonadamente. Harry sorriu contra sua boca, sentindo-se bobo com todas as sensações que ela era capaz de despertar com apenas um beijo.

- Não podia ser de outro modo?

Ginny riu, levando sua outra mão para emoldurar o rosto dele, trazendo-o para mais perto.

- E qual seria a graça disso? – Harry riu, antes de beijá-la novamente por vários minutos.

- Vocês sabem que isso é nojento, certo? – a voz de Teddy chegou a eles, fazendo com que Harry se afastasse de Ginny. O menino estava parado na porta da sala, os cabelos bagunçados e na cor que os de Remus tinham sido, enquanto coçava um dos olhos com a mão pequena. – Eu estou com fome. O que tem de janta?

Harry riu, pensando no quão surtado Remus ficaria com um filho tão esfomeado.

_Continua..._

**N/A: LEIAM AQUI!**

Primeiro, obrigada a todos pelos comentários. Fiquei bastante feliz em saber que estão gostando. Vocês não têm noção de como isso me deixa satisfeita.

Segundo, peço imensas desculpas pela demora. Acabei ficando embolada com um trabalho da faculdade, mais minhas provas finais, e não tive muito tempo de pensar no que escrever. Então, desculpas pela demora e por não ter upado nada aqui dando uma explicação.

Terceiro, me foi sugerido não manter uma ordem cronológica tão rígida, para o caso de me dar vontade de escrever algo de um ano já passado. Eu andei pensando bastante nisso, mesmo antes de sugerirem. Eu acho uma idéia válida, mas quero saber se isso vai ser bem aceito por todos. Por isso, me falem o que vocês acham nos comentários.

Quarto, eu gostaria **muito** que vocês me falassem algo que gostariam de ver acontecendo na vida deles. Por mais que eu queira, há tantas coisas que não passam pela minha cabeça, mas que são interessantes de se explorar em uma história. Então, deixem suas sugestões que no devido tempo e oportunidade, elas serão usadas e devidamente creditadas.

E quinto, mas não menos importante. Chamaram-me a atenção para o fato de que as profissões da Ginny e da Hermione estão erradas. Leia os avisos que eu coloquei antes do primeiro capítulo. Eu sei que a Ginny é jogadora de Quadribol, mas não gosto dessa idéia; desde sempre, eu a imagino ou como auror ou curandeira. E já que é uma fanfic, eu me sinto livre para mudar isso. O mesmo vai para Hermione; eu sempre a imaginei trabalhando no departamento de mistérios e tal, então é lá que eu a coloquei. Até por que, o enfoque maior da fic não são as profissões, mas sim os acontecimentos cotidianos da vida deles.

De todo modo, muito obrigada a todos pelos comentários e pela paciência. Sintam-se livres para me mandar comentários ou mensagens privadas quando estiverem achando que estou demorando muito para atualizar.

Mais uma vez, obrigada e até a próxima atualização – que, esperançosamente, acontecerá antes do natal.


	5. 01 de Janeiro de 2002

**Capítulo Cinco**

**01 de Janeiro de 2002**

_**Say you'll share with me one Love, one lifetime.**_

_**(Diga que compartilhará comigo um amor, uma vida)**_

_**Say the word and I**__** will fallow you.**_

_**(Diga e eu seguirei você.)**_

_**Share each day with me, each night, each morning.**_

_**(Compartilhe comigo cada dia, cada noite, cada manhã.)**_

_**Say you love me.**_

_**(Diga que me ama)**_

**All I Ask Of You – Phantom Of The Opera**

De todos os almoços de família que aconteciam, o primeiro do ano era o que Charlie Weasley mais gostava. Não por causa dos vários tipos de comida que sua mãe fazia, ou da quantidade de álcool ingerida. Era por que era o dia mais descontraído do ano; o dia em que todos os membros da família faziam questão de deixar todo o resto para trás, e se reunir n'A Toca.

Não que ele tivesse muitos outros almoços durante o ano para comparar. De todos os filhos, ele sabia ser o que menos aparecia aos domingos. Não por que ele não quisesse, ou por que não gostasse da idéia de passar um dia inteiro com sua família, como quando ele era criança. Ele amava sua família e gostava de cada segundo que passava com eles.

Porém, desde pequeno, Charlie sempre idolatrara seu irmão mais velho, Bill. Tudo o que Bill fazia, Charlie queria fazer. Se Bill queria morar fora da Inglaterra, Charlie também queria. Se Bill falasse que nunca se casaria, Charlie também falaria. Se Bill era um dos melhores de seu ano em Feitiços quando estava em Hogwarts, Charlie se esforçaria o máximo possível para ser o melhor também.

Mas quando Bill disse que queria ir para o Egito, Charlie não achou mais tão divertido sair da Inglaterra. Quer dizer, o que há no Egito? Foi quando, pela primeira vez em sua vida, que ele resolveu tomar uma decisão diferente da de Bill: ele iria para a Romênia.

Não era uma decisão totalmente sua (afinal, só tinha decidido sair da Inglaterra por causa do irmão), ainda que na época parecesse ser. Fora o primeiro passo para Charlie ser ele mesmo. Quando Bill falou que ia trabalhar no Gringotes do Egito, Charlie se lembrava de ter visto a troca de olhares de seus pais. Sabia que eles achavam que a qualquer momento ele ia gritar "eu também".

Mas quando, ao invés, ele os informou que gostaria de trabalhar com Dragões na Romênia, eles não pareceram nem um pouco aliviados. Embora fosse claro que eles ficaram satisfeitos que ele estivesse tomando as próprias decisões, não era como se _dragões_ fossem mais gentis do que duendes.

Às vezes, entretanto, Charlie se pegava desejando que ele tivesse demorado um pouco mais para deixar de seguir todos os passos de Bill. Por que se ele tivesse ido trabalhar com seu irmão no Egito, ele seria capaz de voltar para casa com mais freqüência.

Era claro para quem quisesse ver que Charlie tinha uma relação mais próxima com Bill e Percy. Quando os gêmeos eram velhos o bastante para poderem brincar, Charlie já tinha perdido o interesse nas coisas que eles gostavam, então o irmão mais velho era um pouco afastado deles. Mas nada se comparava ao grande espaço que havia entre ele e Ron e Ginny.

Quando ambos eram velhos o bastante para poderem brincar, Charlie estava começando Hogwarts, então a maior parte de sua vida apenas os vira durante os verões e os feriados de natal. Quando Charlie finalmente terminou Hogwarts, os dois estavam começando.

Ele não podia evitar se sentir extremamente envergonhado com o fato de que não conhecia seus dois irmãos mais novos; não de verdade. Ron sempre seria aquele garotinho que tinha medo de aranhas e Ginny sempre seria aquela garotinha que idolatrava Harry Potter.

Então, quando seus pais lhe contaram tudo o que tinha acontecido no primeiro ano de Ron em Hogwarts, Charlie não pôde evitar se sentir horrorizado que uma criança tivesse passado por tudo aquilo _na escola._

Mas nada se comparou com o que ele tinha sentido no final do primeiro ano de Ginny; é claro que, quando ele recebeu a carta de seus pais, Ginny já havia sido salva e estava em casa, mas nada poderia tê-lo preparado para o fato de que sua irmãzinha quase perdera a vida. E pior do que isso – pelo menos na sua visão de irmão – era que ela havia sido salva por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Harry Potter. Um garoto que não tinha absolutamente nenhuma obrigação com sua família havia salvado sua irmã. E Charlie estava longe demais para sequer saber o que estava acontecendo quando estava acontecendo.

Ele passara dias se sentindo impotente e se culpando por tudo o que Ginny passara. Mas, de verdade, o que ele poderia ter feito? Mesmo que estivesse na Inglaterra, ele não teria como marchar todo o caminho até a Câmera Secreta e tirar sua irmã de lá.

Mas nada poderia tê-lo preparado para tudo o que seus irmãos haviam feito quando a segunda guerra estourara. Quando Ron e Ginny correram para o Departamento de Mistérios para ajudar Harry, fora que Charlie percebera tudo o que ele havia perdido. Seus irmãos não eram mais crianças indefesas e ele não vira isso acontecendo.

Ocupado demais com os malditos dragões. Ginny aprendera a ser uma jogadora fantástica de Quadribol, mas não fora ele quem a ensina. Ron também, e Charlie não estava lá para ensiná-lo a voar apropriadamente.

Ginny aprendera a duelar fantasticamente, e Charlie nunca estivera lá para corrigir um movimento de varinha errado que ela fizesse. Quando ela começara a namorar Michael, Charlie não estava lá para assustá-lo, nem quando Michael virou Dean... Ou ela primeiro namorara Dean e depois Michael? Ele não sabia e, de verdade, não se importava. O fato era que ele não estava lá para assustar os dois para longe de sua irmãzinha.

Ron estivera, pensou amargurado, e o grande idiota não fizera nada a respeito. Nem mesmo quando Harry Idiota Potter dispensara Ginny, quebrando o coração dela no processo. E por mais que Charlie soubesse que Ginny nunca ia admitir que ficara magoada pelo término de seu relacionamento com Harry, ele sabia que sua irmã sofrera bastante em silêncio, orgulhosa demais para deixar isso virar o único acontecimento de sua vida.

Ele não podia mentir e falar que não se sentira surpreso quando fora informado que Ginny voltara com Harry depois do fim da guerra. Demorara alguns meses, certo, mas o fato era que eles estavam juntos de novo. Depois de tudo o que Harry tinha feito sua irmã passar. Mas também, pensou, não era como se ele não entendesse o porquê de Harry ter terminado com sua irmã, em primeiro lugar. Ele entendia e, na realidade, era grato por isso.

Mas isso não queria dizer que não ficara bravo com Harry por machucar sua irmã. E Charlie nunca realmente tivera a chance de socá-lo por isso, mas não era como se, anos depois disso, Charlie pudesse simplesmente quebrar-lhe o nariz e não ter o próprio nariz quebrado por sua mãe... E depois por Ginny.

Quando ele chegou n'A Toca para o almoço daquele ano, ele imediatamente soube que algo não estava certo. Por mais que ele e Ginny não fossem os mais unidos dos irmãos, ela sempre lhe recebia com empolgação e era a primeira a pular em seu pescoço para um abraço de boas vindas. Esse ano, no entanto, ela estava sentada na poltrona mais isolada da sala de estar, uma expressão irritada no rosto e os braços cruzados sobre o peito, enquanto ela ouvia algo que Hermione lhe falava em sussurros com um olhar compreensivo no rosto.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha para isso, ele deixou sua mãe o abraçar, enquanto continuava a analisar o cômodo por sobre o ombro da mulher; não se sentiu realmente surpreso ao ver sua irmã fuzilar Harry com os olhos quando ele chegou acompanhado por Ron, que parecia divertido com algo, enquanto o próprio Harry parecia extremamente irritado com o ruivo.

Charlie viu Hermione falar mais alguma coisa para Ginny e caminhar até onde Harry e Ron estavam; Ron parecia estar provocando o amigo, enquanto Harry parecia pronto para mandá-lo para o inferno. Quando Hermione se juntou a eles, entretanto, Ron se calou.

- Como você está, querido? – Molly perguntou se afastando apenas o bastante para segurar seu rosto entre as mãos e o estudar. Charlie sorriu, só concedendo parte de sua atenção para a mulher mais velha.

- Estou bem, mãe. – respondeu, deixando-a procurar por novas cicatrizes que não existiam.

- Harry, que diabos você fez? – ele ouviu Hermione perguntando. Era óbvio que os três achavam que estavam afastados o bastante das outras pessoas. Sua mãe sorriu por fim, satisfeita com o que tinha visto, e correu para cumprimentar Bill, que chegara com Victoire no colo.

- O quê? – fora a resposta de Harry, e Charlie começou a analisar as fotos penduradas na parede atrás de si; ele estava curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo, e sabia que Ginny não iria lhe falar. – Por que tem que ser minha culpa?

Ele ouviu Hermione bufar e, pelo canto dos olhos, a viu cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

- Você brigou com Ginny sem motivos! – o que parecia ser uma coisa bastante idiota a se fazer, se alguém perguntasse a Charlie.

- Sem motivos? – ele soou indignado. – Ela estava quase se comendo com Dean naquela festa estúpida, e eu briguei com ela sem motivos?

Charlie suspirou; sabia que deveria ter assustado esse tal de Dean para longe de sua irmã quando tivera sua chance.

**-x-**

Harry Potter estava pau da vida e, no momento, não estava nem perto de se importar se poderia acabar com o bom humor que sempre predominava n'A Toca no primeiro dia do ano. Na verdade, o que ele realmente queria era ficar em sua cama o dia todo, socando seu travesseiro – que ele imaginaria como sendo o rosto de Dean – e resmungando consigo mesmo. Mas Ron tinha que ter ido até lá para lembrá-lo de como Molly ficaria louca da vida se apenas um deles pensasse em não comparecer.

E, de verdade, tudo o que ele _não precisava_ era Molly brava consigo.

Se os últimos dois dias fossem alguma indicação de como seu ano seria, então ele não queria viver esse ano. Primeiro, ele fora escalado para trabalhar durante o feriado – e por trabalhar, Bazzile queria dizer ficar em casa, colado ao seu Espelho de Duas Fases, e resolvendo todos os pepinos que aparecessem. Depois, Ginny decidiu que ela queria comparecer à festa de virada de ano que o Ministério da Magia estava oferecendo. E como se isso não fosse o bastante, ela o fizera prometer que a encontraria no Átrio do Ministério às oito horas da noite em ponto.

Não era exatamente sua culpa que ele fora chamado para resolver uma briga no Três Vassouras às sete e meia e não conseguira voltar a tempo. Ainda mais quando esse chamado fora resolvido, ele fora chamado para Londres, por que algum bruxo tinha decidido que seria divertido amaldiçoar todos os fregueses d'O Caldeirão Furado e declarar para quem quisesse ouvir que, com o novo ano, Voldemort iria voltar.

O grande retardado.

Agora, veja bem, não era como se Harry esperasse ou quisesse que Ginny ficasse isolada em um canto, o esperando. Ainda mais quando ele não sabia se conseguiria chegar ao Ministério com tempo para ficar na festa. Então, de verdade, ele não se importava que ela conversasse com outras pessoas, ou que aceitasse que alguém lhe pagasse uma bebida.

Ele não era ciumento. De verdade. Ciúmes era algo que apenas adolescentes inseguros sentiam, e Harry não era ciumento. Não importa o quanto Ginny o tenha acusado disso durante a noite. Mas Harry sabia que ele não estava sendo ciumento. Ele estava apenas... Bem, cuidando do que era seu (e ele ainda não entendia por que Ginny ficara ainda mais brava quando ele lhe dissera isso).

Então, quando ele finalmente chegara a dita festa, Ginny estava na pista de dança com Dean Thomas, se movendo no ritmo animado da música, os corpos _perto demais_ para o gosto de Harry. E ela estava rindo de algo que ele estava lhe contado... Ou melhor, sussurrando no ouvido dela.

Se fosse_ qualquer outra pessoa_ Harry aceitaria isso, por que a música realmente estava alta demais, mas aquele era Dean. O ex-namorado dela. O idiota que tinha um sorriso charmoso nos lábios e cujas mãos estavam na cintura dela, mais para baixo do que as mãos de um amigo estariam.

Ele tinha aquele brilho nos olhos que apenas ex-namorados que querem suas ex-namoradas de volta tinham. A maneira como ele ria escandalosamente da resposta dela, e afastava uma mecha ruiva dos olhos dela, deixava bastante claro _o que_ ele queria.

E lá estava Ginny, toda em cima dele.

Então, talvez ele tenha exagerado um pouco ao marchar até eles e arrastar Ginny para longe de Dean. Talvez ele devesse ter ido a algum lugar mais calmo e então _conversado_, mas ele estava pau da vida e tudo o que ele queria fazer era bater em algo. E como ele estava em serviço, ele não podia realmente simplesmente socar Dean por dar em cima de sua namorada. Aliás, ele até poderia... Mas aí ele teria que agüentar Bazzile gritando com ele.

Então, ele fez a coisa mais sábia de sua vida: arrastou Ginny até um canto afastado e perguntou – berrou – o que diabos ela achava que estava fazendo com aquele palhaço.

"Eu estava dançando", ela respondera com as sobrancelhas erguidas. E isso irritou Harry ainda mais, por que _aquilo_ não podia ser classificado como dançar. E foi exatamente isso o que ele disse a Ginny. "Se você comparecesse aos nossos encontros na hora marcada, eu não teria que dançar com outras pessoas e você não ficaria com ciúmes." Ela respondera simplesmente, o crispar de seus lábios deixando claro que ela não estava aceitando bem as acusações de Harry.

O moreno apenas respirou fundo e a informou que estava trabalhando, antes de deixar bastante claro que ele não estava com ciúmes. Ele estava cuidando do que era dele (e se não fosse algo incrivelmente ridículo e patético de se fazer, ele teria batido o pé ao afirmar isso). E foi quando ela também começou a gritar com ele. De algum modo, entre gritar um com o outro e notar que estavam atraindo a atenção dos outros convidados, eles acabaram indo para o apartamento de Harry, onde continuaram brigando aos berros.

Então, ele passara a virada de ano sozinho e pau da vida, por que Ginny tinha decidido que ele era um imbecil e ido para casa, sem lhe dar qualquer chance de tentar se desculpar. Não que ele tivesse qualquer intenção de se desculpar, é claro.

Ele estava feliz em ficar sozinho até Ron aparecer e o obrigar a ir para o almoça n'A Toca. E para completar Ron apenas rira quando Harry lhe contara o que tinha acontecido. O grande imbecil. E para melhorar ainda mais seu começo de ano, Hermione o estava acusando de não ter motivos para ter brigado com Ginny. Que diabos!

- O quê? – Hermione perguntou ao ouvir o que ele tinha dito. – Se comendo com Dean? – ela parecia incrivelmente desapontada. – Eu esperava que você, de todas as pessoas, soubesse que ela e Dean são apenas amigos agora. Pensei que você não se importava com o fato de que ela tem amigos homens.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Que diabos, é claro que não me importo. – replicou, cerrando os olhos para a melhor amiga. – Mas Dean não é um amigo.

Hermione pareceu incrivelmente zombeteira perante essa resposta. Harry decidiu que gostava mais dela quando estava brava do que quando estava zombeteira.

- Eles são amigos, Harry, você sabe disso. – ela insistiu. – Aliás, _você _e Dean são amigos. Como vê, você não tinha motivos para brigar com ela. Ginny estava dançando com um amigo.

Harry cruzou os braços.

- Um amigo que estava pronto para levá-la para o primeiro cômodo vazio que encontrasse.

Hermione quase rosnou em frustração. Quase.

- Bem... – Ron interveio, antes que Hermione começasse a gritar. – Então, talvez você devesse ter brigado com Dean, não com Ginny. – quando Harry e Hermione o olharam como se ele tivesse duas cabeças, ele pigarreou e continuou. – Ginny não te trairia, principalmente não com Dean. Talvez Dean queira voltar com Ginny e ao vê-la sozinha em uma festa, achou que era a chance dele.

Harry olhou feio para seu melhor amigo.

- E Ginny estava permitindo isso! – insistiu e Ron pareceu horrorizado com sua teimosia.

- Você cheirou esterco de hipogrifo? – perguntou e em qualquer outra situação, Harry teria rido da escolha de palavras. – Eu acabei de falar que Ginny não lhe trairia, nem com Dean, nem com ninguém. E eu realmente deveria te socar por achar que minha irmãzinha faria algo assim.

Harry rosnou sob a respiração, frustrado que nem seus amigos o apoiariam nisso. Ron ele já esperava, desde que Ginny era sua irmã. Mas Hermione? A mesma Hermione que sempre tomava seu lado e o defendia? Então, de verdade, se esse dia era alguma indicação, seu ano ia ser um inferno.

- Então, talvez devêssemos colocar Hermione para dançar com Krum e quando você começar a gritar, eu vou te falar para brigar com Krum e não com Hermione, Ron.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos; Ron absorvendo o que lhe fora dito e Hermione e Harry esperando uma reação.

- Sabe o quê? Você tem toda razão, cara. Hermione, supere. Ginny deu bola fora. – e sem dizer mais nada, ele arrastou Hermione para a cozinha.

**-x-**

Ronald Weasley tentava ser um bom irmão mais velho.

Ele sabia que, a maior parte das vezes, ele acabava fazendo um péssimo trabalho nisso. Como quando Ginny tinha onze anos, e se metera em toda aquela bagunça da Câmera Secreta; ele passara semanas se culpando por isso em silêncio. Se ele tivesse continuado sendo o amigo dela, se ele tivesse se dado ao trabalho de reservar cinco minutos para sua irmãzinha, ao invés de se prender tanto aos seus próprios amigos, talvez – apenas talvez – ele tivesse sido capaz de evitar que as coisas fossem tão longe.

Mas, mais que isso, ele tivera que ficar esperando atrás de uma barreira de pedras, enquanto seu melhor amigo salvava sua irmã. Esse fora o mais perto que ele chegara de fazer algo por ela. Se na época ele pensara que não havia, realmente, algo que ele pudesse fazer, além de tentar abrir caminho para quando Harry e Ginny voltassem, agora ele sabia que estivera errado. Totalmente errado. Ele devia ter tentado mais, se esforçado mais. Feito Hogwarts inteira desabar, mas chegar até onde sua irmã estava.

Mas ele errara com ela nessa época. E errara também – embora as duas situações não pudessem ser comparadas nem em sonhos – quando ela começara a namorar; ele devia ter estado lá para assustar todos aqueles idiotas para longe dela, por que ele sabia que eles não eram certos para ela. Ginny não gostava de nenhum deles – pelo menos, não do jeito que ela era suposta. Ron sempre soube que Ginny nunca superara Harry e talvez nunca fosse, mesmo que Harry nunca a visse como mais que a irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo.

Porém, desde pequeno, Ron sempre a ouvira tagarelar sobre como ela iria se casar com o grande Harry Potter e como eles teriam uma família tão grande quanto os Weasley. Para Ron, considerar Harry e Ginny como um casal era tão natural quanto considerar seus pais um casal.

Estranho e desconfortável de se pensar, mas apenas certo.

E, certo, ele se esquecera disso por alguns momentos durante o ano que eles passaram caçando as Horcruxes. Talvez por que ele ainda não tivesse certeza de como Harry se sentia por Ginny. Não que ele achasse que Harry fosse arriscar a amizade deles, apenas para poder ter um rolo com Ginny.

Ron sabia que o único jeito de Harry sequer cogitar ficar com Ginny, era porque ele tinha sentimentos por ela. Harry não era o tipo de cara que valorizava mais uma noite de curtição do que uma amizade de anos.

Quando Ron ficara sabendo que Harry tinha terminado com Ginny no final do sexto ano, ele fingira estar indiferente quanto a isso. Mas, na verdade, ele entendia por que seu melhor amigo tinha feito isso e era grato. Ron não era burro; se Harry continuasse com Ginny, nem Merlin saberia o que poderia ter acontecido com sua irmã.

Quando eles voltaram a ser um casal depois da guerra, Ron se sentira satisfeito. Eles estavam em paz e, apesar de ter demorado alguns meses, Harry finalmente estava fazendo as coisas que ele queria, se preocupando apenas em ser feliz.

E apesar de Ron preferir não pensar em quão íntimo o relacionamento deles realmente era, não havia como negar que ele preferia correr o risco de pegá-los fazendo algo que Merlin não aprovava do que ver os dois se sentindo miseráveis o dia todo.

Eles não tinham se falado o dia todo, o que Ron achava ser algum tipo de recorde. Harry tinha evitado ficar no mesmo cômodo que Ginny, que tinha evitado ficar perto dele quando eles eram obrigados a estar em um lugar ao mesmo tempo.

Quando o Espelho de Duas Fases de Harry dera sinal de vida, Molly parecia prestes a começar a perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Dizer que Harry pulara na desculpa para ir embora como uma criança pula na oportunidade de comer um doce antes do jantar, era atestar o óbvio.

Agora, todos os irmãos estavam espalhados pela casa, aproveitando a xícara de chocolate quente que Molly fizera para todos, apenas esperando o sono chegar para irem para seus quartos antigos.

Tomando um gole da própria xícara, Ron se escorou contra a batente da porta da cozinha, observando Ginny sentada na grama do jardim, encostada na parede de madeira da barraca que Arthur usava para guardar suas coisas muggles. Em uma mão estava a xícara, enquanto a outra arrancava a grama da terra.

- Você devia conversar com ela. – a voz de Hermione o alcançou, segundos antes da mão dela encontrar a sua. Ron tomou um gole de sua xícara, mantendo os olhos em Ginny. Hermione suspirou, dando um passo para mais perto do namorado, encostando o queixo no ombro dele. Ron conseguia sentir as íris castanhas presas em seu rosto. – Nós dois sabemos que Harry não vai admitir que entendeu tudo errado. Pelo menos, não se Ginny não conversar com ele.

Suspirando, Ron finalmente olhou para a namorada.

- E vou falar o que para ela? – perguntou. – Ela sabe de tudo o que eu poderia falar. Diabos, acho que ela conhece Harry melhor do que nós dois juntos.

Hermione sorriu docemente e encolheu um único ombro.

- Provavelmente. – cedeu. – Mas eles estão apaixonados, Ron. Eles vêm coisas que não existem. E você sabe como as brigas funcionam. As pessoas falam coisas que não intencionam, e acabam machucando o outro. Harry e Ginny são as pessoas mais orgulhosas e teimosas que eu conheço. Nenhum dos dois vai dar o primeiro passo se não tiverem um incentivo.

Ron mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Bom, eu acho que você está confusa. – quando Hermione apenas continuou o olhando, ele soube que teria que elaborar. – Você acabou de _nos_ descrever. Harry e Ginny não são tão ruins assim.

Hermione riu.

- Bom, talvez eles não sejam tão ruins quanto nós. Mas eles definitivamente têm seus momentos. – ficando na ponta dos pés, o beijou brevemente nos lábios. – Vá falar com ela.

Suspirando novamente, Ron voltou a olhar para onde sua irmã estava.

- Eu não sei como falar sobre Harry com ela. – admitiu. – Aliás, eu não sei falar de Ginny para Harry, também. Por que eles acabam falando do relacionamento deles. E é estranho imaginar minha irmã caçula com meu melhor amigo. Não importa quanto tempo faça. – tomou mais um gole. – Vá você.

Hermione riu.

- Não. – insistiu. Ron a olhou, intrigado. – Não é que eu não queira. Mas você conhece Ginny de uma maneira que eu não conheço. Você é o irmão dela e o melhor amigo de Harry. Eu conseguiria apontá-la na direção certa, e talvez conseguisse obrigar o Harry a ver a verdade. Mas você, meu caro, consegue fazer Ginny ver que a única coisa que ela pode fazer, além de esperar, é ir até Harry. E descer a fúria nele por ser tão estúpido.

Ron riu, antes de se virar, de modo que ficasse de frente para Hermione. Soltando sua mão, ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela, puxando-a para si.

- Que tal se nós deixarmos que eles se entendam sozinhos? – sugeriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Você sabe, como Harry sempre fez com a gente. Nós dois sabemos que eles não conseguem ficar muito tempo sem se falar.

Hermione assentiu.

- Verdade. – dedilhando o peito dele, seus olhos encontraram. – Mas não acho que isso vá acontecer dessa vez. Quero dizer, nós dois sabemos como Harry pode ser quando está louco da vida. Ele disse que ela estava se comendo com Dean. Eu tenho a impressão de que, para Ginny, o problema não é o ciúme, mas as coisas que Harry disse.

Ron suspirou, antes de tomar o último gole de chocolate quente.

- Bem, Harry é um babaca. – Hermione riu em concordância. – Certo, você venceu. Eu vou falar com ela. – beijando-a rapidamente nos lábios, Ron se soltou de Hermione e caminhou lentamente até onde Ginny estava, se garantindo de pisar em alguns gravetos, para deixá-la saber que alguém estava se aproximando.

Viu quando ela secou os olhos na manga da blusa que usava, antes de virar o rosto para vê-lo se aproximando.

- Ei, Gin. – falou em forma de cumprimento. – Quer companhia? – Ginny apenas deu de ombros, antes de encolher as pernas, até que os joelhos estivessem na altura do peito, e apoiar o queixo no joelho. Ron se sentou, seu ombro roçando no dela. Esticou as pernas na frente do corpo e olhou para o céu estrelado, apesar das nuvens carregadas. Ele não saberia dizer quanto tempo eles apenas ficaram lá, em silêncio. – Você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?

Ele não precisava explicar sobre o que estava falando. O único motivo pelo qual ele se aventuraria no frio à noite era por que estava preocupado. Ginny sabia disso, e não via motivos para se fazer de desentendida. Não era como se ela esperasse que Ron e Harry não tivesse conversado sobre isso.

- Não de verdade. – respondeu, antes de fungar. – Mas também não é como se você fosse me deixar sozinha por causa disso.

Ron sorriu, olhando para a irmã pelo canto dos olhos.

- Bom, você não pode estar tão chateada assim com ele. – murmurou. Quando ela não se manifestou de nenhuma maneira, Ron a cutucou de leve com o cotovelo. – Tenho certeza de que essa blusa foi o presente de aniversário que Hermione deu para Harry.

Ginny abriu um sorriso triste.

- É, eu sou patética assim. – murmurou, ajeitando as mangas compridas demais ao redor das mãos. Ron a cutucou novamente. – Ah, dá um tempo. Estar pau da vida com ele não quer dizer que as roupas dele não são quentinhas.

Ron riu.

- Oh, bom, se o motivo é esse, eu vou voltar lá para dentro. – Ginny riu de leve, antes de dar um soco fraco em seu ombro. – Nós dois sabemos que você prefere que ele te mantenha aquecida, por mais que seja nojento imaginar isso, e que essa é sua maneira de substituí-lo.

Ginny girou os olhos.

- Bom, eu disse que era patética. – deu de ombros, antes de deitar a cabeça no ombro do irmão. – Ele é um babaca.

- Ele é. – concordou. – Mas você sempre soube disso.

- Sim. – cedeu. – Mas isso não quer dizer que não machuca quando ele decide ser um babaca comigo.

Ron passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela, puxando-a para si.

- Bem, ele teve boas influências para isso, você sabe.

Ginny riu.

- É, ele passou muito tempo com você. – Ron apenas suspirou dramaticamente, o que arrancou mais uma risada de Ginny.

Vários minutos de silêncio se passaram. Ele sabia que devia estar bravo com Harry, e que devia estar pronto para ir até o apartamento de seu amigo para socá-lo. Mas Ron sabia que Harry estava tão chateado com tudo isso quanto Ginny – mesmo que o errado fosse ele.

E era por isso que ele tentava não se meter no relacionamento deles. Ele não conseguia ficar bravo com Ginny por machucar seu melhor amigo, e também não conseguia ficar bravo com Harry por machucar sua irmã. Isso era apenas confuso, e ele preferia não se meter. Por que aí ele teria que escolher um lado.

- Isso não é sobre o ciúme, certo? – perguntou por fim, e Ginny apenas suspirou.

- É claro que não. – respondeu. – Você sabe quais são as chances dele se deixar mostrar ciúme? – Ron negou. – Nulas. Se fosse só o ciúme, eu estaria no apartamento dele, rindo disso até agora. Inferno, eu o teria ridicularizado na frente da família toda.

Ron riu.

- Teria sido interessante.

Ela riu, assentindo.

- Teria. – suspirou. Mais alguns minutos de silêncio. – Eu nem sei por que estou brava com ele. Quero dizer, não é como se eu não tivesse motivos. Mas é só que... Eu sei que ele não intencionou as coisas que disse. Não do jeito que eu entendi na hora.

Ron a apertou ainda mais contra si.

- Então, você não tem motivos para ficar aqui se lamentando, ao invés de ir até lá conversar com ele. Certo? – Ginny apenas deu de ombros. – O que ele disse, afinal? Além de que você estava se comendo com Dean, por que essa foi a pérola do ano.

Ginny respirou fundo.

- Bem, eu disse que ele só estava com ciúme. – ela respondeu. – E ele disse que não era ciúme, que ele só estava cuidando do que era dele. Como se eu fosse algum maldito objeto. – resmungou. – Mas eu sei que ele não quis dizer desse modo.

Ron mordeu o canto dos lábios.

- Não, ele não quis. – cedeu. – A vida dele pode depender disso, mas Harry nunca conseguiria ver alguém como um objeto.

Ginny assentiu.

- Fale algo que eu não sei. – murmurou. – Mas na hora eu não pensei, e apenas conclui o óbvio. E aí as coisas saíram do controle, e nós acabamos berrando um com o outro, antes de eu falar o quão idiota ele era e vir embora.

Ron suspirou pelo que pareceu a enésima vez aquela noite.

- Esse tipo de coisa acontece. – Ginny apenas o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Você sabe, coisas serem ditas no calor do momento, que não intencionamos. Não pensamos assim, não nos sentimos assim, mas falamos assim mesmo.

Ginny pareceu surpresa.

- Oh, minha nossa. Quando foi que você ficou tão entendido?

Ron riu.

- Tive muita pratica com Hermione. Não é óbvio? – Ginny girou os olhos, antes de se afastar de Ron, pegando sua xícara esquecida, tomando um pequeno gole, antes de colocá-la no chão novamente.

- Eu só não entendo por que ele estava tão... Eu não sei, bravo. – ela continuou. – Eu sei que ter que trabalhar durante as festas acabou com o humor dele...

- Mas ele nunca desconta as coisas em você. – Ron terminou quando ela não continuou. Ginny assentiu. – Talvez, ele tenha pegado um caso ridículo. Você sabe, o tipo de coisa que não tem nada a ver com a descrição do trabalho. Isso costuma acabar com qualquer boa vontade que os Aurores possam ter.

- Pode ser. – ela cedeu.

- E, você sabe, te ver dançando com seu ex-namorado pode ter sido a gota d'água. – continuou. – Eu sei que isso não justifica as coisas que Harry disse, mas talvez te ajude a entender.

Ginny sorriu de leve.

- Talvez.

Ron bagunçou seu cabelo, como fazia quando eles eram crianças.

- Ele ama você, Gin. – concluiu. – Harry tem medo de te perder. Ele só não é tão bom em demonstrar isso, às vezes.

Ginny o cutucou nas costelas, um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Você saberia, não?

Ron girou os olhos, embora estivesse rindo.

- O que posso dizer? – falou em tom convencido. – Essa é quase que minha melhor qualidade. – riram. Erguendo-se, Ron a ajudou a fazer o mesmo e a abraçou brevemente. – Vá falar com ele.

**-x-**

Ginny chegou ao apartamento de Harry sem saber o que esperar. Eles tinham evitado ficar no mesmo cômodo o dia todo, e quando foram obrigados a dividir o mesmo ar, eles deram seu melhor para não olhar para o outro. Tinha sido desconfortável, e uma situação desnecessária. Ginny sabia que deveria ter conversado com ele no momento em que Harry chegara n'A Toca. Mas ela ainda estava brava com ele, e seu orgulho falara mais alto. Ron estava certo: Harry era um babaca. Mas Ginny também se sentia uma babaca, então ela supôs que isso os tornava perfeitos um para o outro.

Saindo da lareira sem tropeçar em nada – o que Ginny considerava um feito, por que Harry vivia deixando algo no caminho –, a ruiva foi cumprimentada pelas costas de seu namorado. Ele parecia absorvido em algo, parado de frente para a mesa, e não parecia ter percebido que não estava mais sozinho.

Ginny sorriu de leve, olhando rapidamente ao redor – algumas roupas espalhadas pela sala e uma garrafa de Firewhiskey na mesinha de centro –, antes de decidir que aquele momento não precisava ser mais embaraçoso do que já seria.

- Bom, esse lugar já teve melhores dias. – comentou em um tom leve, enquanto tirava as cinzas da viagem via Floo da roupa distraidamente. Harry deu um pequeno pulo, virando-se rapidamente, assustado. Ginny riu baixinho.

Um pequeno sorriso tímido apareceu nos lábios dele, antes das íris verdes correrem ao redor.

- Eu... Uh... Não tive muito tempo, nem muita vontade de arrumar nos últimos dias. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom. Ginny apenas assentiu e um silêncio incômodo se seguiu por vários minutos, nos quais eles apenas se olharam.

Ginny suspirou, jogando uma mecha rubra para longe dos olhos.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – disse por fim, por mais que tenha se sentido ridícula por atestar o óbvio. Harry assentiu e desviou os olhos. Ginny suspirou. – Eu tive tempo o bastante para analisar a situação do seu ponto de vista... – verdes capturaram castanhas. – E admito que você teve sua parcela de razão. – ergueu a mão quando ele fez menção de falar. – Dean estava tomando certas liberdades, e eu não deveria ter permitido. Por isso eu sinto muito. No entanto, isso não quer dizer que eu concordo com aquele monte de abobrinha que você disse.

Harry teve a decência de corar levemente.

- Sinto muito pela maneira que eu as verbalizei. – ele disse simplesmente e Ginny ergueu uma única sobrancelha. Harry suspirou pesadamente e passou uma mão pelo cabelo. – Olha, Gin, eu não vou me desculpar por achar que você estava cedendo para Dean. Você mesma acabou de falar que não fez nada em relação às liberdades que ele estava tomando.

Ginny não tinha certeza de como agir. Não podia negar que ele estava certo, mas ainda assim, as coisas que ele tinha dito não eram justificadas por isso.

- As coisas que você disse... – começou, mas ele a interrompeu com um gesto de mão.

- As coisas que eu disse foram desnecessárias. Eu não precisava falar que você estava se comendo com Dean para te deixar saber que não gostei do que vi. E é por isso que eu me desculpo, não por ter... Assumido certas coisas.

Ginny respirou fundo, reconhecendo que isso era o melhor que eles iam conseguir. Ela não podia esperar que ele se desculpasse por entender as coisas erradas, assim como ele não podia esperar que ela se desculpasse pelas atitudes de Dean.

- Certo, tudo bem. – cedeu. – Agora, vamos conversar sobre aquela história de você cuidar do que é seu. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Espero que você saiba que eu não gosto de ser vista como um objeto.

Harry piscou.

- Que diabos? – foi sua resposta. – Eu não te vejo como um objeto, Ginny, pelo amor de Merlin. – e ela sabia disso, mas ainda assim achava que era necessário deixar bastante claro o quanto a escolha de palavras dele não tinha sido feliz.

- Oh, bom trabalho em mostrar isso. – provocou.

Harry girou os olhos.

- Ah, corta essa. – resmungou. – Nós dois sabemos o que eu quis dizer com isso.

Ginny sorriu de canto.

- Bem, sim. Estou apenas ressaltando.

Harry girou os olhou e caminhou os passos que os separavam, parando apenas quando as pontas de seus tênis tocaram as pontas dos sapatos de Ginny. Verdes prenderam castanhas. Uma mão se ergueu para correr a linha do maxilar da ruiva.

- Eu amo você, Ginny. – murmurou. – Eu sei que, às vezes, me esqueço de te falar. Mas eu amo você.

Ginny sorriu, descansando uma mão na altura do estômago dele.

- Amo você também. – murmurou em resposta, recebendo um beijo apaixonado em retorno. – Agora, se você vai me beijar assim toda vez que brigarmos... – provocou quando ele se afastou.

Harry riu.

- Tenho uma coisa para você. – ele disse por fim. Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Isso é novidade. – provocou. Harry girou os olhos, caminhando de volta até a mesa onde estava quando Ginny chegou e afastou alguns papéis.

- Eu tive um chamado na semana passada... – ele começou, ainda de costas para ela. – Na Londres Muggle. Algum palhaço bebeu tanto, que achou que o motivo de toda a agitação de final de ano, era por que algum Lorde das Trevas estava para aparecer, para acabar com todos os sangues puro.

Ginny enrolou uma mecha ruiva em um dedo.

- Essa é nova. – comentou. – Pelo menos ele não acha que Voldemort vai voltar, como todos os bêbados parecem achar.

Harry riu, se virando, as mãos apoiadas na mesa atrás de si.

- Sim. Ele merece alguns pontos por criatividade. – concordou. – De todo modo, eu não tenho muita certeza por que comprei isso. Não que fazer isso nunca tenha passado pela minha cabeça, mas nunca foi um pensamento constante. Só pareceu ser a coisa mais certa, na hora.

Ginny ficou confusa.

- Do que você está falando?

Mas ele a ignorou.

- Depois que nós prendemos o cara e estávamos voltando para o Ministério, eu vi na vitrine e não pude deixar de imaginar que parecia ter sido feito para você. E quando me dei conta, eu já tinha comprado. – uma das mãos fechadas ao redor de algo que Ginny não conseguiu identificar, ele se aproximou dela novamente. – E desde a semana passada, eu me peguei pensando nisso. Mais do que antes. E eu ficava me perguntando quando seria o momento certo, como eu deveria fazer isso... E aí você decidiu que nós íamos à festa do ministério e eu pensei que era o momento perfeito.

- Harry? – pressionou, mesmo sabendo que isso não o faria chegar logo aonde ele queria.

- E eu desisti e decidi que iria esperar mais algum tempo. Porque eu pensei que era muito cedo. Que nós não estávamos prontos. Que somos muito novos. Eu pensei em todos os motivos para não fazer isso, e me esqueci do motivo mais importante para fazer. Eu não me importo se tivermos que esperar mais alguns anos, eu só... – suspirando, ele ergueu a mão, a palma virada para cima, e abriu os dedos. Em sua palma descansava uma pequena caixa retangular de veludo negro.

O coração falhado uma batida, Ginny esticou as próprias mãos e pegou a pequena caixinha e a abriu, deparando-se com uma aliança de ouro, seu aro unido por um pequeno rubi cortado no formato de um coração.

Surpresa, Ginny ergueu os olhos para ele.

- Harry... – ofegou, mas ele não pareceu lhe ouvir.

- Eu não me importo se somos muito novos. E se não tentarmos, nunca vamos estar prontos. – ele continuou, as íris verdes fixas nas castanhas. – E eu sei que esse não é o cenário que você merece, e nem é a situação mais perfeita. Eu não te levei para um jantar romântico, ou fiz alguma maluquice para te mostrar o quanto isso é importante para mim... O quanto _você_ é importante para mim. Mas se eu for ser honesto, não há nenhum lugar que eu possa te levar, nem loucuras que eu possa fazer que vá mostrar realmente o quanto isso significa para mim. Eu me preocupei tanto com essas coisas todas, que eu desisti de te pedir isso ontem à noite. E esqueci que o mais importante é o fato de que estamos apaixonados. É a única coisa que realmente importa. Eu quero passar minha vida toda com você, Ginny. Só preciso saber se você... – puxando o ar com força, ele fechou as mãos ao redor das dela. – Ginny, você quer se casar comigo?

Ginny ofegou, sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida, antes de voltar a bater descompassado. Olhando para a jóia em suas mãos e de volta para o rosto de Harry, ela não parecia ser capaz de encontrar as palavras certas.

Quando criança, tudo o que Ginny mais desejara era se casar com Harry Potter, o Menino Que Sobreviveu. Quando finalmente o conheceu, Ginny queria apenas o Harry, o garoto de temperamento forte e de qualidades invejáveis.

E agora, ali estava ela: Harry Potter lhe pedindo em casamento.

- Oh, Harry... – murmurou, um sorriso maior do que ela achava ser possível aparecendo em seu rosto. – É claro que eu quero. – respondeu por fim, por que tudo o que ela queria nesse momento era Harry Potter. Não o Eleito, nem o Menino Que Sobreviveu. Mas o homem que a ganhara com sua sinceridade, com seu senso de lealdade e coragem. O homem que a fazia se sentir segura com apenas um abraço.

Rindo para si mesma, Ginny soltou uma de suas mãos, levando-a até o rosto dele, traçando o contorno de linhas fortes com as pontas dos dedos. Ficando na ponta dos pés, juntou os lábios em um beijo rápido e inocente. Harry sorriu contra sua boca, as íris verdes brilhando de uma maneira que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Brilhando no mais puro sentimento de felicidade.

Afastando-se um pouco, Harry tirou a pequena caixa de suas mãos, pegando a aliança e a colocando no seu dedo anelar. Ele perdeu alguns momentos apenas estudando o contraste da jóia contra sua pele pálida.

- Eu estava certo. – murmurou por fim, levando os olhos até os dela. – Essa aliança _foi_ feita para você.

Ginny sorriu para ele, puxando-o para mais perto e permitindo que ele lhe beijasse com mais paixão do que ela achava ser possível.

Suspirando dentro do beijo, Ginny decidiu que eles iam ficar bem. Não importa quantas brigas sem sentido eles tivessem, nem quantos cenários inapropriados acompanhassem os melhores momentos do relacionamento deles.

Para ela, Harry estar presente em todos os momentos de sua vida era o bastante.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Eu ainda não sei como me sinto sobre esse capítulo. Só posso esperar que vocês tenham gostado e que tenha valido a pena toda a espera.

Peço desculpas pela demora. Não tenho uma desculpa legítima, de verdade. Apenas falta de vontade de escrever, falta de idéia (não que vocês não tenham me dado um monte, apenas não sabia com qual trabalhar), e depois não consegui pôr a idéia no papel de uma maneira satisfatória. Eu prefiro levar meu tempo, e postar algo minimamente bom, do que me apressar e postar algo de má qualidade.

Gostaria de falar um MUITO OBRIGADA gigante pelos comentários que me deixaram no último capítulo. Fico feliz que todos estejam gostando da fic, de verdade. Eu não tenho palavras para expressar o quão feliz os comentários de vocês me deixaram.

Anyways, comentem se gostaram. Comentem se não gostaram. Ou não comentem, vai saber.

Mais uma vez, obrigada e até a próxima atualização.


	6. 02 de Maio de 2002

**Capítulo Seis**

**02 de Maio de 2002**

_**And my weakness is that I care too much**_

_**(E minha fraqueza é que me importo muito)  
**_

_**And our scars remind us that the past is rea**__**l**_

_**(E nossas cicatrizes nos lembram que o passado é real)**_

**Scars – Papa Roach.**

O Dia da Vitória. Fora assim que a comunidade bruxa nomeara aquele novo feriado. Muitos ainda comemoravam o fim da guerra, mesmo quatro anos depois. A maioria, entretanto, ainda se lamentava. Muitas vidas tinham sido perdidas. Vidas que nunca seriam esquecidas. Perdas que para sempre seriam lamentadas.

Ainda assim, eles achavam motivos para sorrir. A princípio, simplesmente o fim da guerra. Depois, a paz permanente. E, então, dois anos após a guerra, Hermione Granger conseguiria realizar um de seus grandes projetos: a aprovação de uma lei que tornava obrigatório que todos os lobisomens tomassem a Poção Mata Cão.

Por mais que a nascida muggle não gostasse disso — porque, no fundo, ela não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que isso era altamente discriminatório —, ela sabia que era o melhor a ser feito. Se ela queria que a comunidade bruxa deixasse de ver os lobisomens como criaturas das trevas, teria que começar mostrando que era possível torná-los racionais mesmo na forma lupina.

Hermione gostava de pensar que, se estivesse vivo, Remus Lupin finalmente faria paz com sua condição. E, por fim, se permitiria ser verdadeiramente feliz, com sua esposa e filho.

Afinal, desde que essa lei entrara em vigor e mostrara os resultados esperados, a comunidade bruxa começara a, lentamente, aceitar os lobisomens como membros dessa comunidade.

**-x-**

O Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos sempre tinha noites caóticas na semana do Dia da Vitória. Pessoas que bebiam demais. Brigavam demais. Festejavam demais. Lamentavam demais.

Todos pareciam achar que a solução de seus problemas estava na Emergência do hospital. O que não deixava de ser verdade, já que algumas poções mais tarde, todos pareciam calmos e ponderados.

Ainda assim, Ginny Weasley só queria que as pessoas parassem de reviver a guerra todos os malditos anos. Isso machucava a todos. Seus pais, seus irmãos, Andrômeda, Teddy e, principalmente, _Harry_.

Não era como se ela esperasse ou achasse que, se esse feriado idiota não existisse, todos ficariam felizes e se esqueceriam do que essa data representava. Ela só desejava que eles pudessem seguir seus dias sem serem lembrados a todo minuto do que tinham passado e perdido.

Suspirando pesadamente, girou o último gole de chá dentro do pequeno copo descartável que segurava, com os olhos fixos na movimentação de curandeiros e pacientes.

- Não pareça tão desanimada. – Sarah, a curandeira chefe, comentou ao parar ao seu lado, também segurando uma xícara de chá. – Mais três horas disso, e seu plantão irá terminar.

Ginny sorriu de leve e tomou o último gole de sua xícara.

- É desanimador, se você pensar bem. – respondeu por fim, antes de indicar com o queixo as pessoas sendo atendidas. – Você se mata de estudar, pensando que terá uma vida gloriosa como curandeira, e sua recompensa consiste em plantões de três dias, um chá que deixa muito a desejar e, pior que isso, seu caso mais complexo foi uma ressaca de uísque de fogo.

Sarah riu, encolhendo um único ombro.

- Todos aqueles sonhos de, no primeiro dia de trabalho, lidar com uma dragonite com complicações raras e resolver sem precisar da opinião de outro. Ou, sozinha, salvar todos os que chegarem a Emergência nos últimos minutos de vida... – disse sonhadoramente.

Ginny riu.

- E tudo o que ganhamos são unhas quebradas e ressacas. – completou e a outra riu, assentindo.

- E péssimas reputações, por que temos cinco minutos para nós mesmas a cada seis horas trabalhadas.

Ginny ergueu o copo vazio, simulando um brinde.

- Ah, a retribuição por tanto trabalho duro. Nada me faz amar mais esse trabalho.

Sarah riu, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, outra curandeira se aproximou delas.

- Sarah! – ela chamou com preocupação. – Recebemos um chamado dos Aurores. Houve um ataque de lobisomens ao norte de Ipswich, e eles trarão as pessoas feridas a qualquer momento.

Imediatamente, Sarah assumiu uma postura profissional.

- Alguém foi mordido?

Ashley, a curandeira, deu de ombros.

- Eles ainda não têm completa noção dos resultados. Em um primeiro momento, ninguém foi mordido. Apenas ossos quebrados, alguns cortes e severo trauma emocional.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Alguma casualidade? – perguntou simplesmente, sabendo que isso significaria lidar com a imprensa, famílias revoltadas e uma burocracia dos diabos.

Ashley a olhou de cima a abaixo.

- Não até o momento. – respondeu em um tom que deixava claro que estava o fazendo apenas por cortesia profissional. – Os Aurores ainda estão tentando evacuar a cidade, então não temos certeza de nada, Weasley.

Ginny apenas assentiu, antes de voltar sua atenção para Sarah.

- Certo. – a mulher mais velha disse apenas. – Primeiro, precisamos de espaço aqui na emergência. Quem precisar passar a noite, diga às enfermeiras para os colocarem nos quartos. – Ashley assentiu e foi fazer o que lhe fora dito.

- Ainda assim, não teremos espaço o bastante. – Ginny comentou, observando Ashley repassar as ordens para as enfermeiras e os pacientes começarem a ser removidos.

- Não, não teremos. – Sarah suspirou. – Vamos ter que dar um jeito.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- É o meio da noite. Não é como se pudéssemos mandá-los para a clínica e fazer de conta que eles têm consulta marcada.

Sarah assentiu distraidamente.

- Temos algum tempo, ainda. Vou pensar em algo. – respondeu. Ashley escolhera esse momento para voltar a se juntar a elas.

- Podemos apenas dividi-los em grandes grupos e dar uma receita geral. – ela sugeriu. – A maioria está com ressaca ou alguns ferimentos leves por causa de brigas. Só cuidando da ressaca, já nos livramos de mais da metade dos que ainda precisam ser atendidos.

Sarah considerou isso por um momento.

- Não seria ético. – murmurou, seus olhos correndo por todas as pessoas ainda esperando atendimento. – Mas vai ter de servir. Os Aurores deram números? Precisamos ter uma base para nos prepararmos.

Ashley tirou um pergaminho do bolso, onde ela tinha rabiscado as informações mais importantes que um Patrono em forma de cervo recitara.

- Eles estão atuando com vinte agentes, e as chances de chamarem mais são escassas. Há por volta de vinte crianças entre cinco e onze anos. Provavelmente mais, já que ainda não encontraram todas as famílias presas na cidade. Algo em torno de cinqüenta adultos, que estão tentando aparatar as crianças, antes de evacuarem.

Sarah esfregou as mãos no rosto em um gesto cansado.

- Eles mesmos já falaram que não encontraram todas as famílias. Vamos trabalhar com a premissa de que receberemos o dobro de pessoas. – ajeitando o coque no topo de sua cabeça, olhou para as duas curandeiras. – Vou resolver o caso dos bêbados. O resto de vocês, atendam o mais rápido possível as outras pessoas.

As duas curandeiras assentiram, antes de girarem no próprio eixo e passarem adiante as novas ordens.

**-x-**

O Departamento de Aurores e Combate Às Artes das Trevas era conhecido por ser o lugar mais organizado e profissional de todo o Ministério da Magia, ainda que com pouco trabalho; seus membros se apresentavam para o serviço no horário que eram supostos a aparecerem – com raras exceções -, mantinham a conversa em um nível tolerável – tanto em volume quanto em conteúdo – e dificilmente havia qualquer pepino entre os agentes para ser resolvido – a não ser quando um decidia que o fracasso da missão era culpa do outro.

Natanael se orgulhava bastante da fama que seu departamento tinha não apenas dentro do Ministério, como também por toda a comunidade mágica. Ele não tinha problema nenhum em estufar o peito e declarar para quem quisesse ouvir que era o responsável por isso.

Por que, de verdade? Aurores não eram conhecidos por serem modestos; alguns anos na profissão e todos deixavam de ser assim. Todos que escolhiam essa carreira tinham uma forte tendência a serem extremamente realistas e racionais, se já não o fossem quando entravam na Academia. Todos tinham o sangue frio necessário para fazer o trabalho sujo, sabendo no que estavam se metendo ou não. Se não soubessem aproveitar todo o tempo livre que tinham, a tendência era, na verdade, que virassem pessoas endurecidas e incrédulas de tudo.

Mas Harry Potter não se encaixava em nada nessa descrição; ele era modesto, e nada parecia capaz de mudá-lo. Ele certamente tinha o sangue frio para fazer o trabalho sujo, mas era conhecimento geral que ele apenas o fazia depois de ter certeza de que diabos estava fazendo, quando a maioria de seus colegas nem se importavam em perguntar. E Merlin sabia que Harry Potter tinha todos os motivos do mundo para ser endurecido e incrédulo.

Apesar de ser muito bom em deixar seus sentimentos fora de seu serviço, Natanael sabia que essa característica não se aplicava na semana do feriado. Harry tinha passado por mais do que deveria na guerra, perdido mais do que alguém era suposto a aceitar. E, além do fato de o feriado já ser lembrete o bastante, não era como se O Eleito precisasse de todos os funcionários do Ministério o agradecendo por seu feito. Ou precisasse ver todas as comemorações. Ou os choros quando alguém se lembrava daquele colega de trabalho que não voltaria. Por isso, Natanael decidira há muito tempo que essa seria a semana que Harry Potter trabalharia no turno da noite.

O turno da noite devia ser a coisa mais entediante e inútil de toda a história do Departamento, e era exatamente disso que o jovem Potter precisava nesses dias de irritação. Tédio para fazê-lo querer um pouco de companhia, e fazê-lo rir de alguma piada idiota.

Nada realmente acontecia no turno da noite; uma ou duas chamadas por causa de brigas de bar. Três ou quatro chamadas por causa de algum bruxo bêbado que Aparatara para a casa errada. Todo o tipo de situação que qualquer auror apontaria o dedo e teria um ataque de risos de tão pateticamente simples de se resolver que eram.

Por isso foi com extrema preocupação que ele recebera o chamado para retornar ao Ministério no meio da noite. Raramente era preciso sua supervisão para as atividades noturnas do Departamento, e qualquer autorização necessária poderia ser assinada pela manhã e todos faziam de conta que Natanael estava lá quando ela se fizera necessária.

Ele sabia que deveria esperar caos e fora exatamente isso que encontrara ao pôr os pés dentro do departamento. Os vinte homens escalados para trabalhar àquela noite estavam fazendo barulho o bastante por cem.

Várias cadeiras estavam caídas e não parecia ter uma mesa cujo conteúdo parecia ainda estar na situação que seus donos as deixaram no final da tarde. Tinteiros tinham ido ao chão, estourando e espirrando tinta preta para todos os lados.

Os memorandos estavam sobrevoando o departamento e pela quantidade, era claro que fazia um bom tempo que ninguém os checava. Relatórios estavam esparramados pelo chão, e o mural com os cartazes dos bruxos mais procurados estava tombado.

Sentindo-se pasmo com o fato de que aquilo parecia mais um campo de batalha do que o departamento mais respeitado da Inglaterra, Natanael levou os olhos para seus subordinados; todos reunidos no centro do departamento, gritando raivosos. O que, ele não conseguia entender. Então, os gritos ficaram mais altos e o Chefe do Departamento podia jurar ter ouvido o barulho de socos sendo trocados.

- Que diabos? – exclamou alto o bastante para se fazer ouvir. Todo o barulho morreu ao som de sua voz. Ele deu alguns passos na direção do núcleo do problema, a capa do seu uniforme mal vestido esvoaçando atrás de seu corpo.

Ele não precisou se aproximar muito para ver que a confusão toda estava centrada em Harry Potter e Noah Malloy. Harry estava sendo mantido no lugar por três outros Aurores, e Noah por outros três. Ele não pôde evitar notar que todos os Aurores estavam cobertos de sangue, embora Harry e Noah fossem os piores.

Um olhar mais atento e ele localizou a varinha dos dois bruxos jogadas no chão, escondidas pelos vários pergaminhos derrubados. Então, ele soube que antes dos socos, o que estava sendo trocado eram feitiços.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou, parando entre Harry e Noah, e os seis bruxos que os continham, finalmente os soltaram e deram alguns passos para trás. Mas de qualquer outra forma ninguém se manifestou. Harry ainda olhava com ódio para Noah, que tinha uma expressão igualmente raivosa no rosto. – Eu fiz uma pergunta, senhores. – forçou após vários minutos de silêncio.

Perante isso, a expressão de Harry pareceu se intensificar e Malloy não foi mais capaz de sustentar o olhar. Ao invés, ele olhou para o chefe.

- Potter pirou, foi isso que aconteceu. – ele respondeu, fazendo Harry dar um passo ameaçador na direção do outro homem, mas um olhar de Natanael foi o bastante para pará-lo.

- Eu não teria pirado, se você fizesse a merda do seu trabalho. – Harry sibilou, parecendo usar de todo o autocontrole que possuía naquele momento para não voltar a pular no pescoço do homem loiro a sua frente.

Natanael não culpava Harry de verdade, mesmo que ainda não soubesse o que tinha realmente acontecido. Noah Malloy era, provavelmente, o auror mais prepotente e irritante de todo o mundo. Ele acreditava piamente que a essência do trabalho deles era atacar primeiro e perguntar depois. Noah parecia achar que qualquer pessoa digna de suspeita era algum Comensal da Morte maluco e chapado, que estava tramando algo para Voldemort voltar à vida, ou algo igualmente sem sentido.

Noah era uma pessoa incrivelmente frustrante, e Natanael às vezes se pegava pensando por que não o tinha dispensado ainda. Ele não se importava com as vítimas; tudo o que ele queria era aumentar seu número de capturas e tentar uma promoção.

- Se eu fizesse meu trabalho? – Malloy retorquiu, trazendo Natanael de volta ao momento presente. – Eu faço isso desde que você ainda estava se rastejando para passar em Poções, Potter! E aí você aparece, e acha que sabe tudo sobre capturar esses bastados! Como se alguém realmente acreditasse que você passou todo aquele ano fazendo qualquer coisa que nos permitisse ganhar a guerra.

E Deus sabia como Harry não gostava de ser lembrado dos tempos da guerra, feriado ou não. De repente, Natanael se viu querendo permitir que Harry terminasse de surrar aquele sorrisinho presunçoso para fora do rosto de Malloy.

Harry deu mais um passo na direção do outro homem, e nem mesmo o olhar que Natanael lhe enviou pareceu ser o bastante para pará-lo.

- Chega! – o chefe do departamento impôs, sabendo que se não parasse ali, ele mesmo acabaria sendo pego no meio da briga. Noah lançou um sorriso superior na direção de Harry. – Auror Malloy! Faça-me um favor e deixei seu distintivo na minha mesa, antes de ir para casa. Você está suspenso por tempo indeterminado.

Noah o olhou incrédulo.

- O quê? – e, cara, ele parecia perto de começar a bater no próprio chefe.

Natanael bufou e passou uma mão pelo rosto, num gesto cansado. Ser acordado no meio da noite para esse tipo de coisa não fazia maravilhas com seu humor.

- Você está suspenso por toda essa cena. Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, todo mundo sabe que você adora começar uma briga! – ralhou ao ver o olhar que lhe era lançado. – Pegue a porcaria da sua varinha, deixe a droga do distintivo e vá para casa. Quando eu julgar que você está pronto para _conversar_, eu irei lhe chamar de volta. – Noah ainda ficou alguns segundos apenas olhando para o chefe, quase como se esperasse que isso fosse alguma brincadeira. – Suma, antes que eu transforme sua suspensão em uma não remunerada.

E sumir foi o que ele fez; pegando sua varinha, ele jogou o pequeno distintivo dourado no chão e marchou até o elevador. Natanael apenas girou os olhos, antes de fixá-los em Harry.

O garoto estava uma bagunça. O uniforme estava pronto para ser jogado no lixo, coberto de sangue e sujeira. Os cabelos estavam mais desgrenhados que o normal e os olhos verdes pareciam se destacar ainda mais por causa da raiva.

O rosto estava mais pálido que o normal, o que parecia realçar o vermelho do sangue que cobria todo o lado direito do maxilar e pescoço dele. Natanael fez uma careta ao ver que o ombro dele estava com um corte bastante feio, e ele seria capaz de jurar que era mais profundo e dolorido do que Harry estava deixando mostrar.

- Auror Potter. – chamou seu tom se abrandando. Harry o olhou, o queixo erguido em um desafio mudo para que ele lhe se atrevesse a dar um sermão naquele momento. Natanael suspirou cansadamente. – Vá para o hospital, você parece que precisa dos cuidados.

- Eu estou bem. – ele resmungou sob a respiração, antes de xingar todas as gerações de Malloy com nomes tão criativos que James Potter teria orgulho e Sirius Black inveja. Parecendo miserável consigo mesmo, Harry pegou sua varinha do chão e a prendeu na cintura. – Bem. – ele repetiu quando Natanael ergueu as sobrancelhas para o fato de que ele não parecia capaz de mexer o braço esquerdo. O homem mais velho apenas concluiu que ele tinha quebrado alguns ossos.

- Certo. – cedeu, balançando a cabeça. – Vá mesmo assim. Talvez uma poção para acalmar lhe faça bem. – Harry bufou, mas concordou do mesmo jeito. – E eu vou ter que te suspender.

E aí toda a raiva foi embora.

- Eu sei. – e então ele rosnou, parecendo mais bravo consigo mesmo do que qualquer outra coisa. Passou uma mão pelo cabelo, e olhou para o chefe. – Desculpe pela cena.

Natanael sorriu.

- Ah, todo mundo tem pelo menos um round com Noah. – deu de ombros. – Mas o procedimento é suspender os Aurores que brigam entre si. – Harry forçou um sorriso. – Vá para o hospital. – repetiu. – Quando eles te liberarem, volte aqui. Nós vamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem. – Harry concordou, tirando o próprio distintivo do bolso e o entregando para o chefe.

- E depois você irá tirar a semana de folga, e eu não quero nem saber o que você tem a dizer sobre isso. – e ainda que todos soubessem o quanto Harry não gostava de ser obrigado a tirar folga, o jovem pareceu grato por isso. – Vá, ande.

Harry sorriu de leve e, murmurando um agradecimento sob a respiração, caminhou para os elevadores.

**-x-**

Ginny deixou um suspiro de alívio escapar quando as vítimas do ataque pararam de chegar. Estiveram trabalhando em um ritmo alucinado desde que receberam o chamado dos Aurores, e Ginny não achava que conseguiria agüentar outros cinco minutos.

Aconselhou o homem de meia idade que estava tratando a descansar, antes de olhar ao redor e ver que tudo estava sob controle. Precisava se sentar por um minuto e, talvez, tomar outra xícara de chá, antes de finalmente se sentir minimamente preparada para continuar o serviço.

Seu plantão tinha terminado há três horas e ela estava, oficialmente, acordada há setenta e cinco horas. Ela não sabia como ainda tinha energia e disposição para tratar as pessoas sem lhes amputar uma perna, quando queriam tratar o braço.

- Sarah, vou tirar cinco minutos. – avisou, parando ao lado da mulher que estava tratando de uma senhora idosa, cuja perna tinha um corte profundo.

Sarah não desviou os olhos do que estava fazendo.

- Não dá, Ginny. – ela respondeu. – Preciso de todos trabalhando.

Ginny sentiu vontade de gritar.

- Só preciso de cinco minutos. – insistiu. – Se eu continuar desse jeito, vou arrancar a cabeça de alguém achando que é disso que precisam.

Sarah finalmente ergueu os olhos e notou a expressão exausta da ruiva.

- Certo, tudo bem. Eu te cubro. – decidiu por fim. – Tome um café ou chá e lave o rosto. Alguns Aurores foram feridos e devem já estar chegando, também.

Ginny assentiu.

- Certo. – ela sabia que esse era o melhor que ia conseguir. O plantão da noite sempre trabalhava com meia capacidade e todos sabiam que essa emergência exigia todos os funcionários presentes. Sarah preferia lidar o máximo possível com isso com o que tinha, antes de arrastar os funcionários meio descansados de volta ao serviço.

Olhando para o relógio em seu pulso, Ginny viu que ainda faltavam duas horas para todos os outros funcionários chegarem. _Mais duas horas, então_, pensou, entrando na estação das enfermeiras e enchendo um copinho descartável com chá fumegante.

Fechando os olhos, inspirou o cheiro do chá, sentindo-se pronta para dormir.

- Olha, eu sei que você acha que está tudo bem para você parar no meio do trabalho, - uma voz começou, tirando Ginny de seu devaneio. Olhando por sobre o ombro, viu Ashley parada do outro lado do balcão, terminando de preencher um prontuário. – mas não é como se pudéssemos trabalhar com menos funcionários ainda.

Ginny piscou.

- Do jeito que eu vejo, você tem duas opções. – respondeu, depois de tomar um gole de chá. – Ou eu continuou a trabalhar nessa maratona de setenta e algumas horas, e começo a cortar cabeças, ou eu paro por cinco minutos, recarrego as energias e continuo fazendo um bom trabalho.

Ashley bufou desdenhosamente, finalmente fechando o prontuário e fixando os olhos em Ginny.

- Não pense que só por que você é noiva de Harry Potter, que essa negligência será ignorada pelo hospital.

Ginny piscou.

- Uhum, por que eu tenho por costume me esconder nas asinhas dele sempre que dou mancada. – respondeu sarcasticamente, assentindo, antes de tomar o resto de seu chá. – E, por mais que na sua mente insana você esteja levando a melhor nessa conversa, acho que você ficar parada aí, tentando agir como se fosse minha chefe, conta como uma pausa cheia de negligência. Sem contar que você não tem autorização para parar.

Se olhares pudessem matar, Ginny seria a primeira funcionária a terminar o plantão no necrotério. Ashley apenas bufou novamente, antes de voltar ao trabalho. Ginny revirou os olhos e fez o mesmo.

Seu humor não ficou nem um pouco melhor quando Harry Potter, de todas as pessoas, dera entrada na Emergência, com um corte horrível no ombro direito e o braço esquerdo quebrado. Para não mencionar as costelas...

**-x-**

Harry Potter era conhecido por ser o mestre do autocontrole. Ele certamente gritava com seus homens quando estava frustrado com alguma missão; e definitivamente tinha algo a dizer para quem quer que, indiretamente ou não, prejudicasse seu trabalho.

Nunca, no pouco tempo que ele trabalhava como Auror, ele tinha agredido um colega. Ou os criminosos, na verdade. Harry não parecia ser do tipo que achava valer a pena perder tempo socando as pessoas.

E, no entanto, ele tinha caído nos socos com Noah Malloy no turno da madrugada, e pela hora que os funcionários da manhã chegaram, o Ministério todo já sabia. Sobre o que isso tinha sido, ninguém parecia preocupado em descobrir – e não era como se um dia fossem saber, já que até as chamadas de emergência do Departamento de Aurores eram confidenciais.

Mas ninguém o culpava; pelo menos todos os funcionários cujo trabalho dependesse, ainda que muito remotamente, do trabalho dos Aurores já tiveram uma briga com Noah Malloy.

Talvez o Ministro e Natanael fossem os únicos que tinham a paciência de agüentá-lo.

Fato era que, quando Harry finalmente voltou ao Ministério para contar seu lado da história para seu chefe, ele fora recebido por alguns repórteres, ansiosos por qualquer coisa para a edição da noite. Que ele não dera, é claro.

Ele apenas resmungara qualquer coisa sobre como isso não era da maldita conta deles ("Não é da sua conta significa que não é da sua conta, Skeeter, não significa uma batalha sangrenta com Hipogrifos!"), enquanto caminhava até o ponto em que eles não podiam mais segui-lo. Mas isso não os impediu de reparar no seu braço enfaixado. E aí Harry se conformou com o fato de que Noah receberia o crédito por isso. Puff, como se o babaca tivesse essa capacidade.

Quando ele finalmente chegou ao Departamento, os outros Aurores apenas murmuraram entre si sobre como eles entendiam o lado de Harry, não importa qual fosse o motivo da briga.

Então basicamente, Harry pensou com azedume, sua moral estava melhor que a de Noah. Oh, bem.

Sentado na cadeira que Natanael mantinha na frente de sua mesa, Harry esperou pacientemente enquanto o chefe terminava de responder um memorando, vez ou outra sendo interrompido por algum auror que precisava de sua assinatura.

- Chá, Harry? – ele perguntou vários minutos depois, despachando sua resposta, e se recostando melhor em sua cadeira. Harry apenas negou com um aceno de cabeça. Natanael sorriu de leve e, murmurando um pedido de desculpas, caminhou rapidamente até o canto do departamento, onde ele mantinha café e chá para seus Aurores. Menos de um minuto depois, ele estava sentado em sua cadeira, a xícara pousada do lado do bloco de pergaminhos que ele mantinha no centro da mesa. – Bem, vamos lá...

Harry suspirou, apoiando o cotovelo no braço da cadeira e a cabeça na mão.

- O que você já sabe? – perguntou. Ele tinha recebido tantas poções no St. Mungus que ele sentia como se estivesse no final de uma 'vibe bem louca'. Ele estava cansado, e queria se jogar em sua cama e só acordar ano que vem.

Natanael deu de ombros.

- Nada, na verdade. – ele admitiu, antes de tomar um pequeno gole de sua xícara. – Não quis perguntar nada, para evitar formar opiniões.

Harry apenas assentiu.

- Oh, bem... – fechando os olhos por breves segundos, tentou organizar os pensamentos. O que parecia ser uma tarefa quase impossível naquele momento. Suspirou, voltando a olhar para o homem mais velho. – Acho que tinha um pouco mais de uma hora que o turno tinha começado, quando recebemos o chamado. Uma pequena vila bruxa, ao norte de Ipswich estava sendo atacada. Então, você sabe, fomos com o plano padrão para esse tipo de situação.

Natanael apenas assentiu. Quando eles recebiam chamadas de emergência, não havia tempo para planejar nada, realmente. Além de que eles não tinham uma ciência completa do que estava acontecendo; então, a ordem era para que a equipe entrasse atacando, enquanto o Auror encarregado tentava descobrir o que, exatamente, eles estavam enfrentando.

A única coisa que Natanael não gostava nesse plano era que como o time iria proceder dependia, exclusivamente, do bom julgamento do Auror encarregado. Alguns Aurores – Noah, por exemplo – iriam tomar decisões extremas, que não condiziam com a real necessidade.

Esse era um dos motivos que o tinham incentivado a colocar Harry na liderança de um dos times logo que ele fora aceito no departamento; o garoto reagia bem sob pressão; continuava calmo e mantinha em mente o objetivo que precisavam alcançar. E aí ele dava as ordens, e problema de quem não obedecesse.

Embora Natanael fosse fervorosamente a favor de que os Chefes das equipes assumissem a responsabilidade por qualquer falha que os Aurores cometessem, as coisas não funcionavam bem assim. Embora o trabalho fosse, essencialmente, um trabalho conjunto, cada um respondia individualmente por sua participação. Em algumas equipes, o Chefe sempre assumia a responsabilidade.

Harry, entretanto, era fervorosamente a favor de 'cada um que lide com seus malditos problemas e não coloque o meu na reta', como ele tinha tão educadamente colocado quando seu time o pressionara a assumir a responsabilidade da primeira missão que eles tinham falhado sob a liderança do garoto.

Na maioria das vezes, Natanael entendia o lado dele, desde que suas missões só falhavam por erros idiotas que os outros Aurores cometiam.

Tomando outro gole de seu chá, Natanael gesticulou para que ele continuasse.

- Quando chegamos ao local, metade dos moradores já tinha conseguido escapar. – ele continuou após um suspiro pesado. – Apenas as famílias mais numerosas, com muitos menores de idade, ficaram para trás, e estavam tentando tirar todos lentamente. – Harry passou uma mão pelo rosto, em um gesto cansado. – Demorou mais do que eu gostaria para fazer um deles parar e relatar que diabos estava rolando. – Natanael ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Alguém teve a brilhante idéia de soltar lobisomens no povoado.

O Chefe do Departamento engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Que diabos? – ele exclamou e Harry apenas deu de ombros. – Achei que todos os lobisomens fossem obrigados a tomar a poção mata cão.

Harry assentiu.

- Eles são. – e isso era graças a Hermione, que achava tempo para trabalhar em novas leis que, lentamente, iam melhorar a qualidade de vida dos lobisomens. – Meu time está vendo que diabos aconteceu, mas a idéia inicial é que, de alguma maneira, eles não receberam o lote do mês. – gesticulou de uma maneira que deixava claro que não valia a pena se prender a esse detalhe agora. – De todo modo, fizemos o procedimento padrão. Nos dividimos e tentamos juntar todos os lobisomens no centro do povoado e colocamos as proteções para que eles não saíssem de lá. E foi aí que Malloy fodeu com tudo.

Natanael respirou fundo; situações com lobisomens eram sempre perigosas. O correto era sempre chamar o time de neutralização, mas era claro que não tinha muito sentido Harry perder tempo com isso. O plano dele já era claro; prender os lobisomens na cidade, tirar quem ainda estivesse lá, e esperar a manhã chegar para ir retirar os bruxos infectados.

Mas, é claro, nada podia ser simples assim quando Malloy estava envolvido.

- Que merda ele fez? – perguntou simplesmente, afundando o rosto nas mãos.

Harry rosnou sob a respiração.

- A idéia era apenas prendê-los na cidade, tirar todo mundo de lá e dar o fora. – Harry resmungou. – Não é algo complexo de se entender. Metade do time distrai os lobisomens, e a outra metade aparata as vítimas para St. Mungus. Mas, é claro, Malloy achou que tínhamos que matar os lobisomens.

Natanael suspirou.

- É esse o procedimento imposto pelo manual. – comentou, ainda que estivesse bastante ciente que Harry sabia disso.

O jovem girou os olhos.

- Ah, por favor. Esse manual é da época que Merlin usava fraldas. As leis em que ele se baseia nem estão mais em vigor. – ele resmungou. – E, de todo modo, o que conta é a decisão do chefe de equipe, não a droga do manual.

Isso era verdade; manual ou não, os Aurores tinham que respeitar a decisão do líder, e este que se virasse para explicar porque não tinha seguido o procedimento padrão.

- Certo. – passou uma mão pelo cabelo. Harry apenas continuou.

- Malloy acha que se é para arriscar a vida se enfiando no meio de um ataque de lobisomens, devemos aproveitar e matá-los. – apesar de obviamente cansado, um brilho de raiva passou pelas íris verdes e Natanael soube que se tivesse a chance naquele momento, Harry acabaria de socar Noah. – Talvez tenha sido estúpido da minha parte, mas eu falei para ele... Falei que se esse era o único modo que ele iria trabalhar, então era melhor se ele apenas ajudasse a tirar as crianças de lá e desse no pé, que o resto de nós iria retardá-los.

- Não foi estúpido. – Natanael garantiu.

- E estávamos fazendo isso bem o bastante. – Harry continuou como se não tivesse o escutado. – Malloy e Hudson estavam aparatando as crianças e Madison estava forçando os pais a aparatarem para o St. Mungus que nós iríamos dar conta de tirar todos de lá. – ele suspirou. – Uma das crianças estava certa de que íamos machucar os lobisomens; parece que um deles era o irmão mais velho ou algo assim. Não sei realmente. Essa criança, um menininho de uns oito anos, conseguiu escapar de Hudson e correu para onde nós estávamos. Um lobisomem quase conseguiu passar as unhas no pescoço dele.

Natanael entendeu de onde o corte no ombro de Harry tinha surgido.

- Nenhum dano permanente, espero. – comentou apenas; todos sabiam que as garras dos lobisomens podiam penetrar fundo o bastante para incapacitar uma pessoa de mover o membro pelo resto da vida.

Harry sorriu de leve, embora não alcançasse seus olhos.

- Inicialmente, não. – ele respondeu. – Alguns nervos e músculos ficaram no caminho, mas eles juram que não eram os mais importantes. Talvez um pouco de limitação, que deve sumir com o tempo. De acordo com eles, uma semana com Poções de reparo deve ser o suficiente para acabar com qualquer dúvida.

Natanael assentiu.

- Bem, então fique de folga semana que vem também.

Harry riu.

- É, certo. – encolheu o ombro bom. – De qualquer maneira, eu consegui tirar o menino de lá e empurrá-lo para Malloy, que correu atrás dele. Mas Malloy achou que ele _realmente_ precisava atacar os lobisomens. – rosnou. – Nós estávamos apenas tentando atordoá-los e usando feitiços para repeli-los. Malloy decidiu tentar explodi-los, e você sabe qual a reação mais lógica. Encurtando a história, Malloy soltou a criança para tentar conter um lobisomem que pulou na direção dele. E Deus sabe que uma criança não tem noção da diferença entre um lobisomem que está sob o efeito da poção e o que não está.

Natanael arregalou os olhos.

- Não me diga que...

Harry assentiu.

- O menino correu direto pro lobisomem que era seu irmão. Não conseguimos tirá-lo de lá há tempo. – suspirou. – E aí os pais entraram em parafuso, e as crianças que ainda estavam lá também. Tivemos sorte que ele foi o único resultado fatal. Os pais foram contidos, e duas crianças se feriram, mas conseguimos levá-las para o St. Mungus, antes que perdessem muito sangue.

Isso, Natanael pensou, explicava a quantidade de sangue que ele vira em seus homens aquela madrugada.

- E por isso você decidiu socar bom senso para dentro de Malloy? – soou mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta, mas Natanael não se importou.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Mais ou menos. – admitiu. – Se dependesse de mim, ele estava no olho da rua no segundo em que propôs matar os lobisomens. Eu estava planejando gritar um pouco, você sabe, o deixar pensar que eu ia te convencer a jogá-lo em Azkaban. Mas aí ele decidiu que era minha culpa que o plano tinha dado errado.

O que era um absurdo maior do que Natanael achava ser capaz de compreender.

- Como exatamente...?

Harry não o deixou terminar.

- Ele acha que se eu tivesse seguido o manual, não teríamos perdido nenhuma vida. – Harry crispou os lábios. – Ele só se esqueceu que, pela manhã, todos os lobos mortos iriam virar bruxos mortos.

Natanael grunhiu.

- Mas que diabos ele tem na cabeça?

Harry sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Meu ouro está que é uma ervilha. – Natanael o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. O sorriso se alargou. – Hudson acha que é a cabeça de um alfinete. – Natanael fez força para não rir. – Madison acha que está vazia. O resto achou que esse tipo de aposta é apenas cruel. Mas se você quiser se juntar...

Natanael riu.

- Não seria ético. – respondeu e Harry apenas assentiu. – Mas saiba que se não fosse por isso, meu ouro estaria em esterco de hipogrifo. – Harry gargalhou, e Natanael sentiu um peso sair de seus ombros; ele não gostava de ver seus homens cansados e sérios o tempo todo. Uma risada no meio do caos era sempre bem vinda, ele pensou.

- Uma pena que não seja ético. – ele respondeu, erguendo apenas uma sobrancelha. – Aposto que a maioria iria concordar com você.

Natanael sorriu e balançou a cabeça, antes de abrir a gaveta de sua mesa.

- Aqui. – disse, oferecendo o distintivo de Harry de volta. – Seus motivos foram aceitáveis, e eu não tenho por que te manter suspenso. – deu de ombros. – Mas mantenho as duas semanas de folga. Considere suas férias. – Harry girou os olhos. – E se você se atrever a vir trabalhar nesse tempo, eu juro que vou chutar seu traseiro até o olho da rua.

Harry riu e aceitou o distintivo.

- Tudo bem. – bocejou. – Não é como se meu ombro fosse ajudar muito nas próximas semanas. – sorriu.

Natanael apenas assentiu.

- Exatamente! Agora, suma da minha frente e vá dormir. Você parece que está sob o efeito da Poção do Morto Vivo.

Harry riu, mas apenas se despediu do chefe e foi embora.

**-x-**

- Eles estão falando que Malloy foi demitido por minha causa. – Harry comentou distraidamente, horas mais tarde, sentado na cozinha de seu apartamento, enquanto Ginny preparava o jantar. Ela apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. Harry deu um sorriso de canto para ela. – O quê? Acha que eu não seria capaz de fazer alguém ser demitido?

Ginny sorriu desdenhosamente, oferecendo a ele um copo de suco de abóbora e a poção para o ombro. Harry os aceitou silenciosamente.

- Aparentemente, você é influente o bastante para decidir que curandeiro é demitido.

Harry engasgou.

- O quê? – Ginny assentiu cheia de convicção, antes de contar a ele o comentário de Ashley. Primeiro, ele pareceu atônito. E, então, explodiu em risadas.

- Não foi engraçado. – ela disse simplesmente, se voltando para a panela de sopa. Harry resmungou qualquer coisa sob a respiração, mas não se manifestou de qualquer outra maneira, voltando a ler o que estava escrito no jornal. – O que mais estão falando?

- Aparentemente, o motivo de eu ter solicitado a demissão dele envolve um hipogrifo me atacando. – Ginny se virou no próprio eixo, apenas para ver Harry piscando confusamente para o jornal. – Oh, maldita Skeeter... – resmungou, balançando a cabeça.

Ginny apenas riu quando ele lhe contou de onde ela tinha tirado a idéia.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Eu sequer sei se alguém ainda lê isso aqui. Mas, enfim...

Espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado bom. Eu tinha as partes do Harry no Ministério prontas há meses, mas não tinha certeza se iria usá-las ou não. Até que me veio a idéia de intercalar com cenas da Ginny no trabalho.

Eu escrevi uma versão na semana passada, o que acabou sendo perca de tempo, porque ficou... Não sei. Boba, talvez. Infantil, até. Precisei reescrever todas as cenas da Ginny e reorganizar a ordem delas, para não ficar um vai-e-vem no tempo. E aí escrevi a cena inicial, apenas um meio de adicionar informações nunca antes mencionadas, mas interessantes de serem compartilhadas nesse momento. E a cena final, apenas uma pequena interação dos dois após momentos exaustivos. Não ficou tudo isso, mas enfim.

De todo modo, comentem se acharem que o capítulo foi bom o bastante para me perdoar _e_ dar vontade de deixar um comentário! (:


	7. 02 de junho de 2002

**Capítulo Sete**

**02 de junho de 2002**

_**And I knew our joy would fill the earth**_

_**(E eu sabia que nossa alegria preencheria a terra)**_

_**And last 'till the end of time, my love.**_

_**(e duraria até o fim dos tempos, meu amor)**_

**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face – Glee Cast Version**

Se havia uma coisa que Molly Weasley simplesmente amava fazer, era planejar casamentos. Havia algo sobre escolher padrões de cores, tipos de flores, sabores de bolos e onde colocar cada um dos convidados que simplesmente a relaxava.

Bill não ficara muito feliz quando Molly decidira planejar o casamento dele com Fleur, mais por que a garota francesa queria fazer o planejamento ela mesma do que qualquer outra coisa. Ainda assim, Molly não pôde evitar se sentir satisfeita quando tudo funcionara do jeito que devia funcionar, ainda que a festa tivesse sido interrompida por um ataque.

Agora, com sua filha sendo a próxima a se casar, Molly queria que o casamento dela fosse o evento do século. Por mais que soubesse que tanto Ginny quanto Harry queriam algo íntimo, apenas para amigos e família, Molly queria que tudo fosse perfeito no dia especial de sua menina. Exatamente por ela ser sua única filha.

Por isso, quando Ginny anunciara o noivado, Molly não pôde evitar se sentir pressionada a se garantir de que tudo fosse feito ao gosto de Ginny. Por isso, faltando um pouco mais de seis meses do dia do casamento, Molly sentia que havia muita coisa a ser feita, em pouco tempo.

Porém, o que a estressava mais do que ter a impressão de que não teria tempo de fazer tudo, era o fato de que Arthur não se manifestara de nenhum modo quanto ao casamento de Ginny. Ele a abraçara e sorrira, como o resto da família, mas não demonstrara de nenhum outro modo se aprovava dessa decisão ou não. E sempre que Molly o confrontava sobre isso, ele apenas afirmava que ela estava procurando problemas onde não existiam e mudava de assunto.

Molly podia ser muitas coisas, mas definitivamente não era burra. Ela conseguia ver que algo o incomodava. Por isso, naquela manhã de domingo, decidiu que não permitiria mais que ele fugisse do assunto.

Servindo duas xícaras de chá, Molly se sentou à mesa da cozinha naquela manhã preguiçosa de domingo no exato momento em que Arthur entrava na cozinha, enrolado em seu roupão, o cabelo ruivo e ralo todo bagunçado.

- Bom dia. – ele murmurou, obviamente ainda sonolento demais. E esse era exatamente o momento perfeito para Molly dar seu ataque, pensou, quando ele ainda não estava pensando direito e era mais fácil arrancar a verdade dele.

- Bom dia. – respondeu, tomando um gole do próprio chá, os olhos seguindo Arthur da porta até a cadeira a sua frente. Misturando leite e açúcar à própria xícara, ele esticou a mão para pegar o jornal, mas Molly o puxou para fora de seu alcance. Arthur a olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas em confusão. – Precisamos conversar.

Ele piscou.

- Oh? – foi tudo o que conseguiu pensar para responder, antes de tomar um gole de chá. Trinta e dois anos de casamento o ensinaram que sempre que Molly dizia essa frase tão cedo na manhã, era por que ele a deixara impaciente sobre algo.

E ele sabia exatamente sobre o que essa conversa seria, mas isso não queria dizer que não iria se fazer de desentendido o máximo possível.

Molly o olhou severamente, pousando a xícara na mesa.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou simplesmente, sabendo que ele estava completamente ciente do que ela estava falando. Arthur se recostou melhor na cadeira, os dedos tamborilando na lateral da xícara.

- Não sei do que está falando. – respondeu, sabendo que isso apenas a irritaria mais. Porém, não podia evitar agir desse modo, sabendo o quão tolos eram seus motivos.

Molly ficou tensa, os dedos se fechando fortemente ao redor da xícara, os olhos cada vez mais duros.

- Você sabe exatamente sobre o que eu estou falando, Arthur. – ela respondeu. – Desde que Ginny e Harry anunciaram o noivado, você não disse nada sobre o assunto.

Arthur desviou os olhos, tomando um gole de chá para ganhar tempo.

- Não disse nada por que achei ser bastante óbvio que estou feliz por eles. – entretanto, ele não fora capaz de encontrar seus olhos.

Molly riu sem humor.

- Não se atreva a mentir para mim, Arthur Weasley! – ela exclamou, apertando os olhos para seu marido. – Você nunca deixou de expressar sua aprovação quando... Oh, santo Merlin! É isso, não é? Você não aprova Ginny se casando com Harry!

Arthur ergueu a cabeça, parecendo surpreso.

- O quê? – exclamou. – Não seja tola. É claro que eu aprovo.

- Então, qual o problema?

Arthur se remexeu sobre sua cadeira, incomodado, sabendo que não tinha mais como evitar essa conversa. Não quando sua esposa já estava formando conclusões absurdas. Porém, isso não mudava o fato de que ele se sentiria um tolo ao verbalizar o que verdadeiramente o incomodava.

- Eu aprovo a escolha de Ginny. – começou, ainda incapaz de encontrar os olhos de sua esposa. – Eu apenas... É tolo, certo? E eu sei que é tolo. – disse, se forçando a olhar para ela. – Eu sei disso, mas não posso evitar pensar em tudo o que poderia dar errado. Para começar, eles são muito novos.

Molly sorriu.

- Já tínhamos Bill na idade deles. – lembrou, e Arthur assentiu.

- Sim. E nós dois sabemos quão difícil pode ser ter um casamento e um filho nessa idade. – balançou a cabeça. – Mas não é apenas isso. Eu tenho certeza de que os dois sabem o que querem. Eu apenas... Harry a deixou uma vez, certo? E por mais que eu o veja como um filho, não posso evitar me perguntar se isso não acontecerá novamente.

- Nós dois sabemos que ele apenas a deixou para mantê-la protegida.

- Sim. – Arthur suspirou. – Mas Harry é nobre demais para o próprio bem, e ele é um Auror. Ele sempre terá um alvo desenhado em suas costas, e se ele sentir que é perigoso demais manter a família por perto, o que me garante que ele não a deixará novamente? E o que acontece quando filhos entrarem na mistura?

Molly suspirou, soltando-se contra o encosto da cadeira.

- Entendo por que você se sentiria desse modo. – afirmou depois de alguns momentos de silêncio. – Mas não é mais como era antes. Voldemort se foi, e não voltará mais. É verdade que Harry sempre terá um alvo desenhado nas costas, mas nunca será tão ruim quanto na época da guerra.

- A questão não é se existirá ou não um novo lorde das trevas, eventualmente. Na verdade, o fato de ele ter ou não um alvo desenhado nas costas não importa de verdade. O que realmente importa é o que _ele_ acha. Até onde eu sei, a qualquer momento algo vai acontecer, e ele vai pensar que Ginny está em perigo por causa dele. E ele vai deixá-la de novo. – Arthur suspirou, ajeitando-se sobre a cadeira. – E por mais que eu aprove o casamento dos dois, eu não posso apoiar completamente isso. Não quando eles se casarem significa que minha filha vai passar o resto da vida com essa dúvida no fundo da mente. Ou você vai me dizer que não concorda com isso?

Molly tomou o resto de seu chá em um gole só, antes de estudar a expressão ansiosa e preocupada de Arthur por vários minutos, debatendo se deveria responder a isso honestamente, mesmo que fosse complicado o fazer sem soar patética ou maluca.

Por fim, decidiu que Arthur perceberia sua mentira no momento em que a verbalizasse e a obrigaria a falar a verdade, como ela o estava fazendo.

Suspirou.

- Honestamente? – perguntou retoricamente, mas Arthur assentiu mesmo assim. – Em todos esses anos que conhecemos Harry... Eu nunca o vi _tão_ feliz. É bastante óbvio que ele saiu de tudo o que aconteceu marcado, e isso é visível na maneira que ele se porta. – Arthur meramente assentiu, mais para deixá-la saber que estava ouvindo do que qualquer outra coisa. – Mas quando ele está com Ginny, sem se preocupar com nada, é como se nada houvesse acontecido. Nada de Dursleys, nada de Voldemort ou guerra, ou mortes. Ele é a pessoa que ele deveria ter se transformado. Ele é feliz. – mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando em como verbalizar o resto de seus pensamentos. – Todos nós sabemos que se Harry deixar Ginny de novo por que acha que isso vai mantê-la segura, esse é o fim para eles. Ginny não vai aceitar. Mas saber que ele está disposto a abrir mão de quem o faz tão feliz, me dá a certeza de que eu preciso para saber que minha filha está se casando com o homem certo.

- Certo, você me perdeu. – Arthur disse apenas e Molly sorriu levemente.

- Harry faria qualquer coisa por Ginny. – disse simplesmente. – Se ele achar que Ginny ficará melhor sozinha, ele a deixará ir embora, mesmo que isso signifique não ser feliz o resto da vida. Nós sabemos que ele a respeita, e que é fiel. Mas saber que ele está disposto a qualquer coisa por ela, nos diz que ele a ama mais do que somos capazes de notar. – apertou levemente a mão de Arthur. – Assim como eu sei que você me ama, e você sabe que eu o amo. – adicionou apenas, antes de se levantar e começar a preparar o café da manhã.

Arthur se recostou em sua cadeira, os olhos fixos no fundo de sua xícara. Ele não podia discordar dessa lógica.

**-x-**

Se alguém houvesse dito a Harry Potter que planejar um casamento consistia em mais do que comprar um bolo, o vestido da noiva e se casar, ele teria considerado seriamente a possibilidade de apenas convencer Ginny a fugir e se casar no meio da noite.

Não que Ginny — ou Molly — estivesse lhe dando muita voz na preparação; de fato, era quase como se o casamento não fosse seu, considerando a maneira que as duas mulheres dispensavam suas opiniões. Não que Harry fosse reclamar disso; não mesmo. Achava que não seria capaz de decidir metade das coisas que elas eram capazes de decidir em uma hora.

Porém, uma das coisas que ele sempre soubera que seria uma decisão apenas dele e de Ginny, era a lista de convidados. E ele sempre soubera que, cedo ou tarde, teriam de conversar sobre quem queriam que comparecesse.

Essa sempre lhe parecera uma tarefa simples; afinal, se resumia apenas aos amigos mais próximos e família (o que, para ele, consistia na família Weasley, Hermione e Hagrid), porém Ginny parecia ter uma ideia diferente.

Assim como Harry, Ginny não queria um casamento grande. Ela queria algo íntimo, com todas as pessoas que tornaram tal momento possível. O que, naturalmente, aumentava consideravelmente o tamanho da lista de convidados. Por que, uma vez que convencera Harry de que isso seria o melhor, ambos sempre tinham mais um nome a acrescentar.

- Nós realmente precisamos diminuir o tamanho dessa lista. – Ginny comentou, esparramada no sofá do apartamento de Harry, usando apenas uma das camisetas velhas dele, a longa lista em uma das mãos.

Harry resmungou qualquer coisa ininteligível, parando ao lado do sofá por tempo o bastante para lhe passar uma xícara de chá, antes de ir se sentar em uma poltrona.

- Bem, foi sua ideia de convidar todos que 'tornaram nosso casamento possível, e que entendem o que realmente sentimos pelo outro'. – ele disse apenas, antes de tomar um breve gole de chá; os cantos de sua boca erguidos em um sorrisinho arrogante.

Ginny cerrou os olhos para seu noivo, irritadamente.

- Bem, sim, mas como eu ia saber que chegaríamos em... – correu os olhos pela lista. – Muito mais de cem pessoas?

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Quem estamos convidando, afinal? O mundo todo?

Ginny ergueu uma única sobrancelha, uma expressão desaprovadora em seu rosto.

- Aparentemente, se sua ex-namorada vai estar presente.

Harry girou os olhos; tinham falado sobre esse assunto várias vezes durante a semana, e a conversa sempre seguia do mesmo jeito.

- Ela só está nessa lista, por que seus dois ex-namorados estão aí.

Ginny resmungou.

- Eles só estão nessa lista por que estamos convidando todos os membros da AD.

- O que inclui Cho Chang, goste ou não. – retorquiu, mesmo sabendo que não era a melhor estratégia. Ambos estavam cansados de ter essa conversa; ambos apenas queriam chegar logo a um acordo e terminar mais essa parte do planejamento.

Ginny se sentou, colocando sua xícara sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Bem, é meu casamento, e eu não quero sua ex-namorada lá. – disse com tom de finalidade, mesmo que soubesse que Harry não cederia, enquanto ela não cedesse. Mas não via por que não poderia tentar decidir tudo sozinha, concluiu.

Harry a olhou criticamente.

- Bem, é meu casamento também, e eu não quero os seus ex-namorados presentes. – bem, isso deixava bastante claro que essa não era uma decisão que ela poderia tomar sozinha. Não se quisesse realmente se casar.

Ginny fechou os olhos brevemente e respirou fundo. Isso estava completamente fora do controle; queria algo pequeno, se lembrou. Estava na hora de começar a riscar nomes, não brigar para mantê-los.

- Certo, tudo bem... – cedeu por fim, voltando a ler rapidamente os nomes na lista. – Vai convidar alguém da sua família? – perguntou, mais para não ser acusada de não ter aberto a possibilidade do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Não. – foi a resposta simples; mas Ginny sabia que esse era um assunto no qual não deveria insistir. Sabia o bastante da história de Harry com os Dursleys para não tentar intervir e convencer Harry a convidá-los. Isso apenas faria com que brigassem, e Ginny sinceramente não queria mais uma coisa para resolver.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, analisou os nomes.

- Certo, três pessoas a menos... – murmurou, riscando o nome de Cho, Dean e Michael. Harry apenas assentiu, colocando a própria xícara sobre a mesinha de centro e se sentando ao lado de Ginny.

- Podemos riscar metade do departamento de Aurores, também. – comentou secamente, tendo notado os nomes quase desconhecidos há alguns dias, mas nunca tendo real vontade de questioná-la. – Aliás, como você conseguiu o nome deles? _Eu_ não sei o nome de todo mundo.

Ginny encolheu os ombros.

-Eles mandaram uma lista bastante longa com todos os nomes. – confessou. Harry riu para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Para ser honesta, acho que podemos riscar metade dos curandeiros que estão aqui. Não é como se eles gostassem de mim. – decidiu, fazendo um grande 'x' sobre os nomes. A lista de curandeiras que seriam convidadas ficou depressivamente curta.

- Azar o deles. – Harry resmungou, lhe dando um breve beijo, antes de voltar a estudar o pergaminho. – Agora, podemos tirar Seamus, também. – quando Ginny pareceu surpresa com isso, Harry apenas encolheu os ombros. – Não é que eu não goste de Seamus, mas ele é o melhor amigo de Dean. Será estranho convidar um, mas não o outro.

Ginny pensou nisso por um momento.

- Talvez. De qualquer modo, precisamos tirar muitas pessoas daqui. – disse por fim, decidindo que qualquer motivo era bom o bastante para eliminar pessoas da lista.

Harry cerrou os olhos para um nome em particular.

- Sério? Lavender Brown? – perguntou. – Você quer mesmo que nossos votos sejam interrompidos por Hermione e Ron brigando? Ou que nossa festa seja um fracasso por que a Lav-Lav quer seu Oun-Oun de volta?

Ginny riu.

- Não fui eu quem colocou o nome dela na lista. – Harry a olhou desdenhosamente; era bastante claro que a maioria dos nomes tinha sido escrito por ela; mas não se manifestou de qualquer outra maneira, preferindo tomar o resto de seu chá. – Podemos tirar Oliver Wood, também. Dezembro é o mês que ele tira algumas semanas para ir treinar com os times europeus. – Harry assentiu em concordância.

- Arabela Figg? – ele perguntou de repente, antes de rir de leve. – Sério?

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Sim. Ela te ajudou bastante quando você ainda era criança.

Harry bufou.

- Por favor. Ela me dava bolo velho e fotos de seus gatos. – Ginny o olhou com reprovação, mais por que achava que a mulher mais velha merecia algum respeito por tê-lo ajudado da melhor forma que podia, dadas as circunstâncias, do que por algum senso de que a presença dela era necessária. – Certo, tudo bem, que seja.

Ginny sorriu levemente, e riscou o nome de Arabela mesmo assim.

- Temos mesmo que convidar Gabrielle Delacour? – Ginny perguntou, e Harry pareceu incerto. Não era que não gostasse de Gabrielle, Ginny disse a mesma, só não queria passar seu casamento ouvindo a mulher mais nova comentar como tudo era melhor na França.

- Bem, não. Mas Fleur perguntou se podíamos convidá-la. – Harry respondeu, enrolando uma mecha vermelha do cabelo de Ginny em seu dedo. Até onde sabia, Gabrielle era parte da família... Em algum nível. – Ela é a irmã de Fleur, e Fleur entrou nessa família ao casar com Bill. Gabrielle, de algum modo distante, também faz parte da família. E não temos um motivo de verdade para tirá-la e convencer Fleur de que não há nada que possamos fazer.

Ginny resmungou.

- Suponho que esteja certo. – cedeu. – Gêmeas Partil?

Harry deu de ombros.

- São nossas amigas. – considerou. – Mas não são realmente próximas de nós, são?

Ginny sorriu.

- O mais próximo que elas chegaram de serem grandes amigas nossas, foi no Baile de Inverno, antes de elas perceberem como você e Ron eram chatos. – provocou, cutucando Harry nas costelas de maneira brincalhona.

Harry riu sarcasticamente.

- Palhaça. – resmungou, observando Ginny riscar o nome das gêmeas. – Pode tirar Katie Bell da lista, também. George estava comentando que ela irá se mudar para os Estados Unidos em setembro.

Ginny não disse nada, mas riscou o nome.

- Hannah Abott? – ela perguntou, ao ver a letra de Harry no final da lista. – Você alguma vez conversou com ela?

Harry negou.

- Não de verdade, mas Neville perguntou se ele poderia levá-la. Parece que eles estão juntos.

Ginny resmungou.

- Por favor, Neville está com uma garota diferente a cada semana. Não vejo como ela durará até dezembro.

Harry riu.

- Talvez, mas ele diz que ela pode ser a futura senhora Longbottom. – argumentou.

Ginny pareceu surpresa.

- Bem, eu é que não quero ser a responsável por impedir isso de acontecer. E sempre podemos tirar o nome dela da lista, semana que vem. – segundos de silêncio, enquanto ambos corriam os olhos pelos nomes que ainda não tinham sido riscados. – Nós temos mesmo que convidar Luna?

Harry pareceu surpreso. Luna podia não ser uma amiga tão chegada quanto Hermione, mas ela certamente merecia um convite, ele decidiu. Até por que, antes de ele mesmo conhecer Luna, Ginny já tinha algum tipo de amizade com a garota loira.

- Achei que ela fosse sua amiga. – disse simplesmente, sabendo que Ginny tinha um motivo melhor do que 'diminuir o números de convidados' para não querer convidar Luna.

Ginny fez uma expressão culpada.

- Ela é. – admitiu. – Não me entenda mal, eu adoro Luna. Mas eu meio que tenho essa ideia de que ela irá interromper a cerimônia e, você sabe, realizar algum tipo de feitiço, que vai manter uma criatura inexistente longe de nós. E irá argumentar que essa criatura faria com que tivéssemos um divórcio horrível.

Harry riu. Isso era algo que Luna faria, pensou. Mas isso não era o bastante para que ele decidisse excluí-la de seu casamento. A garota tinha provado seu valor várias vezes, decidiu, desde ao acompanhá-los até o Departamento de Mistérios, até ajudá-lo a escapulir do Salão Principal, em Hogwarts, tão logo a última batalha terminara.

Apesar de tudo o que podia dar errado por convidar Luna, Harry não cedeu. Luna permaneceu na lista.

Voltou a ler os nomes.

- Angelina Johnson? – ele perguntou, fazendo Ginny sorrir maliciosamente. Ergueu uma única sobrancelha. – O quê?

- George pediu para convidá-la. – contou. Harry continuou a olhá-la, já que isso não lhe dizia nada. Até onde sabia, George e Angelina eram amigos, mas não próximos o bastante para que Harry e Ginny a convidassem. Ginny decidiu elaborar. – Ele não disse nada, mas tenho certeza de que eles estão se vendo. - Harry fez uma careta de nojo ao perceber exatamente o que isso envolvia. – O quê?

- Ela não namorava Fred? – perguntou, certo de ter ouvido rumores nesse sentido depois do Baile de Inverno em seu quarto ano.

- Eu não sei. – ela admitiu. – Eu os vi juntos algumas vezes, mas acho que nunca foi algo sério. – contou.

Harry continuou a fazer uma careta de nojo.

- Ainda assim. – Ginny deu de ombros, anunciou que isso não era da conta deles, e manteve o nome. – Certo, quantas pessoas ainda estão convidadas?

Ginny contou rapidamente.

- Quarenta pessoas. – disse, parecendo surpresa por ter conseguido diminuir consideravelmente a lista, sem que isso envolvesse gritos, lágrimas e feitiços. – Bem, eu concordo com esse número. – decidiu, sabendo que conseguir diminuir ainda mais seria bastante difícil.

Harry assentiu vigorosamente, pensando o mesmo.

- Sim. Podemos considerar essa lista como final? – perguntou, incapaz de esconder a ansiedade em sua voz. Ginny não pôde evitar rir disso; por mais que ela e Molly dispensassem as opiniões de Harry durante os preparativos do casamento, e por mais que ele parecesse satisfeito em deixar tudo por conta das duas, Ginny sabia que, no fundo, ele se importava bastante com a maneira que as coisas seriam feitas.

Mas também sabia que ele abriria mão de participar na maioria das coisas para poder decidir quem compareceria no casamento ou não. Ginny supôs que, por quererem a mesma coisa, ele não via problemas em deixá-la tomar as decisões finais.

Suspirando, leu os nomes não riscados uma última vez.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu, mordendo a ponta da pena. – Mas, por precaução, ainda não vou mostrar para mamãe. Vou esperar algumas semanas, nos dar mais um tempo para pensar se falta alguém, ou se vamos tirar mais alguém. – e ambos sabiam que ela queria dizer Hannah.

- Parece ótimo. – Harry concordou, inclinando-se para beijá-la longamente. – Agora, só falta decidirmos quem será o Padrinho e a Madrinha.

Ginny girou os olhos.

- Essa é a escolha mais fácil de todo o casamento.

Harry não pôde evitar concordar.

**-x-**

Se havia uma coisa que Ron Weasley jamais admitiria — nem mesmo para Hermione — era o quanto realmente gostava dos almoços de domingo. Era o único dia da semana que todos os membros da família — ou, pelos menos, a maioria dos membros — se reuniam, conversavam, bebiam, comiam e riam.

Ser capaz de se sentar para o almoço, rodeado por todos seus irmãos e por seus pais, era algo que Ron sentira falta durante aquele último ano de guerra. Por mais que passasse muito tempo sendo motivo de piadas entre seus irmãos, isso não mudava o fato de que gostava de estar na presença deles.

Porém, Ron não podia deixar de sentir que Harry e Ginny tinham estragado seu dia sagrado da semana. Não que não estivesse feliz por eles; pelo contrário, não podia evitar pensar que eles tinham esperado tempo demais para ficarem noivos e, certamente, estavam demorando demais para realmente se casarem.

O verdadeiro problema, Ron resmungou em pensamentos, arrastando um pedaço de cenoura por seu prato, era que nos últimos meses, o único assunto que todos pareciam querer conversar, era o casamento iminente de Harry e Ginny. Ron estava bastante ciente que os noivos eram as únicas duas pessoas que nunca levavam a conversa para esse assunto; na verdade, era sempre uma de suas cunhadas, ou sua própria mãe. E, de repente, todos estavam envolvidos em divertidas sugestões de como o casamento deveria ser feito.

Ele estava feliz por seu melhor amigo e por sua irmã, disse a si mesmo. Realmente estava, mas sentia falta de quando a mesa era uma confusão de conversas paralelas, com vários tópicos. Gostava quando todos perdiam algum tempo para comentar como a semana tinha sido, ou para contar algo engraçado que acontecera no trabalho.

Sentia falta de quando ele e Harry se revezavam para contar algum caso ridículo em que trabalharam durante a semana.

Aliás, percebeu, sentia falta de ser capaz de ter uma conversa com seu melhor amigo que durasse mais de dois minutos, antes de alguém interrompê-los para perguntar o que Harry achava de alguma ideia para o bendito casamento.

Suspirando, colocou o pedaço de cenoura na boca e mastigou sem real vontade, a cabeça apoiada em uma mão, enquanto os olhos corriam ao redor da mesa; todos envoltos em conversas matrimoniais.

- Eu te entendo, cara. – Harry murmurou ao seu lado, antes de colocar um pedaço de frango na boca. Ron o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, sem saber do que o amigo estava falando.

- Como? – foi sua sábia resposta. Harry engoliu e sorriu de leve.

- Eu te entendo. – repetiu. – É como se, de repente, tudo o que importasse no mundo é um casamento que vai acontecer no fim do século. – ele completou num resmungo.

Ron piscou.

- Achei que você não se importasse de falar sobre isso.

Harry deu de ombros, os olhos indo pousar em Ginny, que estava envolta em uma conversa animada com Fleur.

- Não me importo, realmente. Mas não é como se seus irmãos estivessem ajudando em alguma coisa. – Ron riu perante isso; as opiniões de seus irmãos consistiam em várias sugestões de coisas que Harry podia fazer ou vestir para se humilhar no grande dia. – E as garotas não estão ajudando em nada, mesmo que estejam tentando. Tudo o que elas fazem é deixar Ginny cada vez mais indecisa.

- Mesmo? – perguntou, tomando um gole de suco. Harry assentiu. – Nunca pensei que Ginny ficaria indecisa sobre seu casamento.

Harry sorriu.

- Somos dois. – concordou. – Mas, aparentemente, é muito difícil decidir quantas camadas o bolo terá. Ou se realmente devemos usar Teddy para levar as alianças até o altar. Não é como se as opções fossem vastas. – de fato, Ron pensou, Teddy era a única opção.

- É claro que vão usar Teddy. – Ron dispensou a preocupação. Harry apenas assentiu, colocando outra garfada de comida na boca. – Agora, quanto ao bolo, vocês deviam usar muitas camadas. Quero dizer, olhe o tamanho da família.

Harry considerou isso.

- Verdade. – concordou, rindo. – Mas do jeito que as coisas estão indo, Ginny está quase convencida de que cada camada deve ser de um sabor diferente.

Ron sorriu.

- Parece bom para mim. – Harry girou os olhos perante isso. Não era novidade para ninguém o quanto Ron realmente apreciava comida. – Não é que eu não esteja feliz por vocês dois, - Ron disse por fim, voltando ao tópico original. – Eu só não preciso ouvir a mesma conversa todos os domingos.

Harry suspirou.

- Eu sei. – concordou. – Se eu soubesse que a família ficaria obcecada assim, teria convencido Ginny a fugir comigo, e nos casarmos escondidos.

Ron riu.

- Bem, isso certamente faria o dia da mamãe. – respondeu sarcasticamente. Harry deu de ombros.

- Você não seria um poço de felicidade, também. – replicou e Ron apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. Harry sorriu de canto. – Você me mataria por não ter dado o casamento dos sonhos para Ginny. – Ron ficou em silêncio por um tempo, antes de simplesmente concordar. – Além do mais, você ficaria furioso por não ter estado lá, chorando como uma garotinha, enquanto Ginny e eu trocamos juras de amor.

Ron gargalhou.

- Por favor. – girou os olhos. – Prefiro ouvir suas juras de amor piegas, e chorar de rir, do que ver vocês se amassando loucamente. - Harry apenas resmungou e levou o copo de suco até a boca, um sorriso afetado no canto dos lábios. – O quê?

- Nada. – Harry pousou o copo ao lado do prato agora vazio. – Só estou tendo algumas ideias de como te manter entretido na festa. – e sorriu de forma maliciosa.

Ron fez uma careta de nojo.

- Por favor, estou comendo. Pare de falar sobre coisas nojentas. – Harry riu.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos; Ron terminando a própria comida, enquanto Harry apenas observava as conversas ao redor da mesa, embora fosse claro que não estivesse realmente interessado no que estava sendo dito.

- Então. – Harry começou, vários minutos depois, quando Ron engoliu a última garfada de comida em seu prato. Ron olhou para seu amigo.

- Então... – imitou.

- Ginny e eu terminamos a lista de convidados essa manhã. – ele comentou.

- Essa deve ser a lista mais longa da história da humanidade. – provocou e Harry riu, mas não comentou.

- Eu estava pensando, - Harry continuou, as íris verdes finalmente fixas no rosto de seu amigo. – eu preciso de um padrinho.

Ron deu de ombros.

- Suponho que sim. – disse simplesmente. – Não é como se eu realmente entendesse de casamentos.

Harry girou os olhos.

- Tenho pena de Hermione. – comentou sob a respiração e Ron o empurrou levemente. Riram. – De todo modo, eu estava achando que isso estava implícito, mas depois desse comentário não tenho tanta certeza.

Ron o olhou, confuso.

- Do que está falando?

- Eu achei que estivesse implícito que você seria meu padrinho, mas acho que preciso te convidar formalmente para você finalmente entender. – Harry sorriu de leve quando Ron arregalou os olhos.

- Sério? Você quer que eu seja seu padrinho? – perguntou e Harry assentiu, o olhando como se ele estivesse louco por ter pensado o contrário. – Tem certeza?

- Que diabos, Ron? – foi a resposta confusa. – Por que você não seria? Você é meu melhor amigo.

- Bem, sim. – o ruivo concordou timidamente. – Apenas achei que você fosse pedir para alguém que saiba o que fazer como padrinho.

Harry piscou algumas vezes, parecendo incrédulo do que estava ouvindo.

- Certo. – concordou, preferindo deixar isso de lado. – Seu único trabalho é ter certeza de que eu não saia correndo do altar, em pânico e gritando como uma garotinha.

Ron riu.

- Parece fácil o bastante. – cerrou os olhos. – O que mais?

Harry de ombros.

- Meu conhecimento sobre casamento é tão vasto quanto o seu. – respondeu, embora Ron tivesse certeza de que Harry soubesse tudo o que havia para saber. – Descubra por si só e me avise.

Ron piscou e deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, eu acho. – concordou lentamente, olhando ao redor. – Você tem certeza?

Harry bufou.

- Ron, eu quero que você seja meu padrinho. – repetiu, olhando fixamente para seu amigo. – Você não precisa aceitar, se não quiser.

- Eu quero! – exclamou. – Só quero ter certeza de que você está me convidando por que é o que quer, e não por que acha que é o que deveria ser feito.

Harry respirou fundo.

- Você é meu melhor amigo. – disse mais uma vez. – Seria errado não te convidar para ser meu padrinho. Além do mais, quem conhece histórias embaraçosas sobre Ginny e eu para compartilhar durante os brindes?

Ron sorriu.

- Hermione.

Harry assentiu.

- Sim, mas ela não pode ser meu padrinho. Tenho certeza de que ela fará um trabalho fantástico como madrinha, quando Ginny a convidar. – Ron assentiu. – Então, você quer?

Ron sorriu.

- É claro que sim.

- Bom.

Sorriram, e voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Viram quando Ginny começara a conversar com Hermione e, pela reação animada da morena, era claro que Ginny a estava convidando para ser a madrinha. Não demorou muito para que todos terminassem de comer, e Molly servisse a sobremesa.

Harry imediatamente se serviu de um generoso pedaço de torta de caramelo.

- Essa coisa será sua morte. – Ron resmungou sob a respiração, se servindo de um pedaço de bolo.

Harry sorriu, dando de ombros, mas antes que pudesse se manifestar, Molly falou:

- Harry, Ginny, queridos, vocês já têm sua lista de convidados? – Ginny olhou para Harry e ele deu de ombros, em uma ação que deixava claro que era decisão dela se responderia com a verdade, ou não.

- Bem, temos. – Ginny respondeu por fim. – Mas ainda não temos certeza de que é a lista final. Pode ser que coloquemos mais alguém na lista, ou tiremos, nas próximas semanas. Por quê?

Molly se serviu de torta.

- Preciso organizar um jantar de noivado. Quero convidar apenas as pessoas que vocês vão convidar para o casamento. – Harry olhou para Ginny, uma pergunta em seus olhos, mas ela apenas de ombros.

- Um jantar de noivado? – perguntou, e Molly assentiu.

- Sim, para que o padrinho e a madrinha saibam quem convidar para as festas de despedida de solteiro. – ela sorriu quando todos seus filhos a olharam de maneira desconfiada. – Tenho certeza de que farão algo adorável. – completou, antes de comer um pedaço de sua torta, voltando sua atenção para alguma história que Arthur estivera lhe contando.

- Nós temos que organizar uma despedida de solteiro? – Ron resmungou, olhando feio para Harry, que apenas deu de ombros.

- É claro que sim, Ronald! – Ginny respondeu, os olhos castanhos fixos em seu irmão mais velho. – Você tem que organizar uma despedida de solteiro para Harry, e convidar apenas os homens. E se você sequer considerar colocar mulheres seminuas nessa despedida, eu juro que te mato. – completou, antes de se voltar para Hermione.

Ron olhou para Harry quando todos estavam envoltos em suas próprias conversas mais uma vez.

- Por que eu colocaria mulheres seminuas? – perguntou como se essa fosse a coisa mais errada que já tinha ouvido em toda sua vida. E, considerando que era o casamento de sua irmã, era a coisa mais errada que já ouvira.

Harry riu, se lembrando de onde Ginny tirara essa preocupação.

- Oh, Ginny foi a esse casamento há uns dois meses. Uma das curandeiras que trabalha com ela, ou qualquer coisa assim. – contou. – Ela se casou com um Muggle, e parece que os amigos dele acharam que precisavam ter mulheres seminuas envolvidas na despedida de solteiro.

Ron piscou.

- Muggles são malucos. – decidiu, por fim.

Harry apenas riu.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Demorou – muito –, mas finalmente esse capítulo está completo!

Agradeço pelos comentários no último capítulo, e peço desculpas pela demora absurda em atualizar. Tenho tido dificuldade em verbalizar todas as ideias que tenho de cenas, por isso demorei tanto em escrever e ficar satisfeita com esse capítulo.

Apesar de essa fic não ter nenhuma prioridade – como ficou bastante claro com o espaço de tempo entre uma atualização e outra – quero deixar registrado aqui que não irei abandoná-la. Posso demorar outros onze meses para atualizá-la novamente, mas saibam que essa fic será concluída, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Só peço muita paciência.

E eu sei que o tamanho do capítulo – e provavelmente o conteúdo – não compensa pela demora, mas espero que tenha ficado minimamente aceitável. Eu mesma não percebi o problema que criei quando decidi que cada capítulo trataria apenas de um único dia. Pode ser que eu acabe mudando isso, e trabalhando com dois ou três dias distintos por capítulo, mesmo que apenas para conseguir trabalhar com capítulos mais longos, que compensem pela demora na atualização. Enfim.

Espero que tenham gostado e, se me perdoarem, comentem! (:


End file.
